Fighting the true enemy
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Star and the group enter the next world of their journey. There they meet the scouts and tell them the information they need to know. With the scouts they'll help them take down their true enemy. Rated M just to be safe
1. Part 1:Drag

Fighting the true enemy

Part 1: Drag

The world they were currently in was covered in nothing but darkness. What the group walked on was a bright blue path as they followed the man in the cloak. The light was the same kind as the man in the cloak could change into. Besides the path there was air going up on each side of the path. The colour of the air was blue.

"So what is this place" asked Guts as he looked around?

"Seems like a lonely place" said Serpico.

"Well besides me you're the only the ones who have been here" said Star as he continued walking forward, "Were basically in a world between all worlds, this where I came first before I entered your world" he said.

"How did you know where to go" asked Casca?

"I was focused on what I needed to do, eventually a portal appeared and you know the rest" said Star.

"So when are we going to reach one of these worlds, because it feels like we've been walking for a while" said Isidoro.

"Sadly I don't get to decide at which point in time I arrive at, but if I had to make a guess probably during when people would need help" said Star.

Isma who was walking with Isidro walked over to Star, "I was wondering, when we were attacking that city, there was a loud roar, was that your scariest beast" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes, it was and it's probably the most dangerous out of the four" said Star.

"Is it really that scary" said Isma looking worried.

Star suddenly stopped walking, which made the others stop aswell while wondering why he stopped, he looked down at Isma, "I'm gonna tell you something about him, I was once scared of him too" he said making Isma look surprised.

"Really" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, growing up in this body I would have had dreams of him constantly chasing me, over and over again in teh dark" said Star.

"With something like that it's a miracle we all didn't have bad dreams over it" said Casca looking a Guts who nodded understanding what she meant.

"But, eventually I started not to become afraid of him, in fact in my bad dreams after it happenned, whenever I would call his name he would always come to save me, years later he eventually became the first of the four beasts" said Star.

"So he became your protector in the end" said Isma realising she had no reason to fear the beast after hearing about the good things it's done.

"Yeah, now lets go, our portal can't be that far away" said Star looking ahead.

"Uh what's that" said Puck flying over to Star and pointing to a small portal outside the path ahead of them. The group quickly ran up the path standing in front of the small portal.

"How are we suppose to fit through there" said Ivalera.

"But if it's here, shouldn't there be a reason why" said Shiricke looking at Star.

"Your right, give me a second" said Star reaching out his right bright blue hand towards the portal. He touched the portal, "Oh" he said bring his hand back and sounding like he realised something.

"What's going on" said Guts looking at him.

"Our portals not far ahead, it also looks like will be entering the world at a good point in time, but I can send something through this one" said Star as he then sat on the ground as a pen and paper appeared in his hands.

"What's that" said Farnese looking at the pen.

"Something that's better then a quill and ink" he said as he started writing down on the piece of paper. It took a few minutes but he then stood back up and put the piece of paper in an envelope. He closed the envelope and wrote something on the back of it. Guts caught what it was, it was the name Hanji Zoe.

Star lifted up the sleeve of his right arm revealing the orange ring with the four pieces of metal attached to it. He grabbed one of the pieces and through it on the ground, in a bright blue light a small beast with wings and sharp teeth appeared. It's skin bright blue like the other beasts they've seen, it was like adragon and it loooked up at its caller with its tail moving.

"Hey" said Star putting on knee on the gorund as he got closer to the beast, "Sorry but I need you to take care of something for me, think you can do that" he asked. The dragon nodded as Star placed the envelope in its mouth. Star then picked it up from the ground, "Make sure to deliver that envelope where it needs to go and remember what you need to do" he said and the dragon nodded its head letting him know it understood what its task is.

Star sent it towards the portal and it flew through. The portal then vanished as Star looked at the others. "What was that" said Casca.

"The second of the four beasts, Drag" said Star as he went to go stand at the front of the group, "Cmon, our portals not far away now, will meet up with it after we go through" he said as he began to walk on.

"Understood" said Serpico as he and Farnese followed him.

"Guess we better get going" said Guts as the others followed him aswell. Some of them wondered what kind of world Star had sent his beast into.

Meanwhile in the world of walls and giant creatures known as titans who ate humans. In one of the districts, one of the military groups known as the scouts were getting ready to leave after hearing wall rose was breached. Hanji was examining a piece of hardened skin that was left behind the female titan when Mobilit stood behind her carrying pieces of paper.

"Section commander were out of time, Cmon their leaving with out us in five minutes" he said running out of the room

"Hold on a second I almost, oh no" she said as she stopped looking through the telescope on the device as she realised something. Then she jumped in surprise as a small blue portal appeared next to her. They're was nothing for a few seconds before Drag flew out of the portal and landed on the table in front of her. It then looked at her with the envelope in its mouth.

"Well hello" said Hanji looking surprised at the small creature in front of her, it then dropped the envelope on the table making sure she could see her name on it. Hanji looked surprised to see her name on the envelope, "Is that for me" she asked the creature who nodded at her as she took the envelope off the desk and opened it.

The letter read:

Hanji Zoe

You don't know me yet but I have information you need about the walls and the titans. When this letter reaches you, you will have already realised that the piece of hardned skin from the female titan resembles that from of a piece of the wall. They are the same. I will give you more information when you meet me and my group. The beast who delivered this to you is named Drag, don't worrry he's only dangerous to threats. But I have to inform you today day you'll receive information you wanted on Annie leonheart. Sadly there are two other traitors, Bertholt Hoover and Reiner Braun. There is one more person who can turn onto a Titan besides them, her names Ymir and she is not your enemy.

Drag will be staying with you until we meet on wall rose. I've given him the mission to protect Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman.

Hanji read the letter looking surprised. How could someone like this know this information, at the end of the letter there was no name, just a symbol of yellow cross in a blue star. "Hanji" said Levi standing at the door.

"Oh sorry, but it looks like something new has come up" she said putting the letter in her pocket while Levi looked at Drag who just stared at him.

"What is that thing" asked Levi?

"Someone with plenty of information sent it, we need to get going don't we, it will be joining us" said Hanji as she picked up the piece of hardened skin while Drag flew next to her as they walked out the building with Levi following them, "Oh and our guest" she asked looking back at Levi.

"He's been ready go to for a while" said Levi with his usual calm look back in his face.

Outside the building the other scouts were on theirhorses, while they each held a torch since it was night out. At the back sititng in a wagon was Eren, Armin and Mikasa. "Eren, wear it tight, you'll get cold" said Mikasa adjusting his cloak.

"Hello, sorry we had you waiting long" said Hanji they all turned to see her with Levi, pastor Nick and what surprised was a flying bright blue creature. Hanji, Levi and Pastor Nick sat on the other side while Drag landed on the table in the middle looking at the other three.

"He's a priest form the order of the walls" said Armin looking at Pastor Nick who looked nervous.

"I know right, me and Nick are old friends" said Hanji putting an arm around Nicks shoulder while laughing, "Don't worry, makes as munch sense for him to be here as much as the rest of us, were random" she said.

"No on the contrary, Erwin's thrown us together for a reason" said Levi.

"Yeah but you haven't told us what this thing is" said Eren looking at Drag who suddenly jumped between the space between him and Armin. It then flew up in front of its head, "Hey what are you" he said about to move away when it placed its two front feet on his forehead. The look on Ernes face then turned to shock.

"Eren" said Mikasa concerned. But he didn't hear her, for he was seeing visions in his head, he saw as a Titan approached Mikasa during the first battle of Trost and himself in his Titan form saving her. He then saw as she cried holding him close when he came out of the titans nape. After that Drag moved away his legs and sat back down on the wagon.

"Hey is everything alright back there" said the man who was sititng at the front of the wagon, "It looks like were about to leave".

"Don't worry we're good to go, Hey what did you do to him" said Levi looking annoyed at Drag.

"Don't worry captain" said Eren making the others look at him.

"Are you alright" said Mikasa looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, but it showed me some kind images in my head" said Eren.

"You have that ability" asked Hanji looking at Drag?

Ahead of them they heard Erwin speak to all the scouts, "The status of wall rose is unknown, but everything from here up to Ermith is safe, that's the route will be taking, let's move out" he said.

"You heard him" said Levi to the man at the front of the wagon.

"Yes sir" he said. The wagon followed the scouts as they went through the gate in the wall and left the district.

"So why is this thing here" said Mikasa looking at Drag angrily.

"Hey calm down" said Eren holding her hand making her look surprised as she looked at their hands, "It didn't cause me any harm" he said.

"So what did it show you" asked Hanji?

"It showed me from when I first became a Titan, it actually showed me when I saved you" said Eren looking at Mikasa.

"Well that proves the person who sent it knows a lot about what's going on" said Hanji showing the letter.

"So how did it get here" asked Armin?

"Some kind of hole appeared in the room I was in when I was examining this" said Hanji showing the piece of hardened skin, "The letter told me some people would be meeting us on wall rose, the person who wrote the letter said he had information I need to know, but there was already information in there" she said placing the envelope back in her pocket. "Drag here will be staying with us until we meet up with them and the person who sent him gave him a mission to protect people" she said.

"Does the letter say who its suppose to protect" said Armin.

"Yes, you two" said Hanji looking at Eren and Mikasa who looked surprised from what she said.

"Then they must know what I am" said Eren.

"Well that explains it, so what about him" said Armin looking at Nick.

"Well it seems our friend here knew that titans were in the walls" said Hanji looking sirious.

"You're kidding me right, this guy knew" said Eren looking surprised.

"Yeah, that just sums up of how far we're with him" said Hanji, "Cats our of the bag now of course, faith keeps him quiet, but will see what happens when he gets a hard dose of reality" she said looking at Nick.

"To hell with that" said Eren slamming his hands on the table making Nick look surprised, "No were doing this backwards, if this son of a bitch knows something he needs to speak up now, humanity's on the brink of extinction and all you care about is keeping your oath" he said then grabbing his head in pain as he sat back down.

"Easy your not fully recovered" said Mikasa putting a hand on his shoulder as he sat down.

There was then sound of a pistol safety turning off, "I may not be in top form right now, but it doesn't take that much strength to squeeze the trigger, but I'm hoping I won't have to get my hands dirty" said Levi.

"Threatening him doesn't work Levi, trust me on that" said Hanji, "Will just have to wait" she said as they continued moving.

Later on as the group went through the forest Hanji was examining the piece of hardened skin, "Hey four eyes, are you a geologist now" said Levi looking at her with a calm look on his face, "Or are rocks just that fascinating, you look like your about to drool" he said getting her attention.

"What this, it's not a rock, not an ordinary one at least, this is a piece of hardened skin that was left behind by the female titan" said Hanji.

"It diddnt vanish" said Armin looking surprised.

"No, this random fragment was left behind whe Annie went back to her normal form" said Hanji, "That got me thinking, what if the stuff made out of the wall is the same stuff Annie trapped herself in, if this is true were basically surrounded by a barricade of enormous titans" said Hanji.

"Your kidding, that's what Armin was just talking about" said Mikasa.

"Then maybe" Armin began of say with a realised look on his face when Hanji stuck her hand over his mouth.

"Easy, it's rude to steal someone elses thunder, on the other hand we would have a difficult time finding a rock big enough to plug the hole, but imagine Eren using his hardening ability" said Hanji.

"I could plug the hole" said Eren with a realising look on his face.

"It won't work" said a voice next to Eren. Everyone looked to where the voice came from and looked to see Drag sitting up.

"So you can talk" said Levi looking at it.

"Yes, my creator allowed me to say certain words, but I have to speak up that Hanjis idea won't work because Eren doesn't have that ability" said Drag.

"Even if that's true, we have to make it back to wall Maria" said Eren taking out the key he kept around his neck, "My dads Cellar, if we can get there, we might be able to find out the titans secrets".

"Well I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me what this is" said Hanji showing it the letter it gave her. Her finger was over the symbol.

"That is the symbol of his name" said Drag.

"But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you" asked Eren?

"I am the second of the four beasts, he created me based off dragons" said Drag.

"You said four beasts, so there's three more of you" asked Armin?

"Yes, the one before me is the strongest of us, I cannot tell you the information he mentioned in the letter, he will answer your questions when you meet him" said Drag.

"I understand, besides it looks like we've reached Ermith" said Hanji looking at the wall, they were near the entrance to the district.

Levi had brought Nick to show the refugees that were going into the district and had to leave their homes behind because of the Titans. Hanji was walking with Eren, "Once we leave Ermith will be in Titan territory" she said.

"Right" said Eren.

They reached an entrance to a room, Armin was already with there while Drag was on Mikasas shoulder. Mobolit was standing in front of them, "Eren you well enough to ride a horse yet" he asked.

"Yeah, should be able to hand one without any trouble" said Eren.

"Saddle up then soldier there's a mount waiting for you on the lift" said Mobilit while Eren walked over to Armin and Mikasa.

Hanji was about to walk over to them aswell when she noticed Levi walk in with Nick who had a sad look on his face. "Section commander we don't have time" said Mobilit.

"Yeah just give me a minute" said Hanji walking over to Nick and Levi, "So this change your mind" she asked? Nick just looked down with the same look on his face, Hanji breathed in and then, "Oh god damnit, make up your mind, this isn't some joke, life's are on the line" she said looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to say anything" said Nick,

"Fat lot of help you are, thanks for the company it's been fun" said Hanji still looking annoyed as she walked over to the others when Nick spoke again.

"Sadly I can't answer your questions because a higher power prevents me from doing so" said Nick.

"What you mean like god or somehting" said Hanji.

"No, but I can let you know of the organization that was meant to monitor someone, someone who actually enlisted with the scout regiment this year, someone who was enlisted into the 104th cadet core" said Nick making Eren, Mikasa and Armin look surprised, "A child by the name of Krista Lenz" he said when the door behind Eren, Mikasa and Armin opened revealing Sasha carrying a Scroll of paper.

"Important message, I'm with the 104th cadet core, oh and my name is Sasha Brouse" she said.

"No way" said Eren surprised from Nicks words.

"Wait who" said Hanji looking confused.

"Sorry this is for you section commander" said Sasha trying to hand over the scroll of paper.

"Your must find her quickly, she may understand things better then we do, that's all I'm allowed to say" said Nick looking up while closing his eyes, "The rest I leave in your hands" he said.

"But if she's in the 104th cadet core, she's probably at the front lines by now" said Hanji.

"Then we better go, there's not time to lose" said Eren quickly turning around, but then bumped into Sasha making her fall on the ground.

"Watch where your going" said Hanji.

"Sasha" said Eren.

"Just where did you come from" said Mikasa. Sasha instantly stood back up and stood in front of Hanji.

"I was sent to deliver a message to commander Erwin, who then told me to deliver this to you section commander" she said holding up the scroll of paper with her two hands.

"Oh, thank you, here" said Hanji taking the scroll of paper and putting a potatoe from a box into Sasha's hand which made her smile as she bit into it.

Hanji followed Eren, Mikasa and Armin into the room behind the door. "So who was Nick talking about" she asked while Mikasa helped Eren with his equipment.

"She was the smallest one in our class" said Eren.

"Blond hair, in fact she's, kind of cute" said Armin.

"The girl who's always around Ymir" said Mikasa looking calm.

Hanji and Levi looked surprised by the name, "Excuse me" said Hanji.

A group scouts now stood in their room now wearing their equipment and cloaks. Hanji was looking at the paper she was given.

"Section commander, something wrong" said Eren.

"Hmm, well I was finally able to get the background report I requested for Annie Leonhart" said Hanji.

"Annie" said Eren.

"Yes, but there's not much to go on because of the chaos five years ago" said Hanji as she placed the paper on the table, "However there were two others in the 104th cadet core who were from the same region as her, I have their names" she said holding up the paper, "One Reiner Braun and Bertholt Hoover" she said making the members of the 104th cadet core look surprised.

"Not much for records, but according to the information they were given during the last expedition, they were both among the gorup that were told Eren was stationed in the right wing" said Hanji.

"Wait a minute that's the Section Annie attacked" said Armin.

"What" said Sasha.

"Well it's possible that they might have told Annie where they thought Eren would be" said Armin.

"What makes you say that" said Sasha.

"Where are you going with this Armin, you can't just accuse" said Eren when Hanji interrupted him.

"I agree, the coincidence doesn't really show it was them, given that I'm interested on how the three interacted during training" said Hanji.

"I knew Bertholt and Reiner were from the same region as Annie, but I never saw them interacting with each other" said Armin.

"Yeah, you would never catch them shooting the breeze" said Eren.

"Yeah at meals Annie would always eat by herself, I don't know" said Sasha thinking when she put her hand up, "I got something that caught me weird at the time, I heard she liked sweets".

"I got nothing accept maybe that" Mikasa began to say before Eren spoke.

"Guys what are we doing here, these are our comrades we're talking about, I mean sure Bertholt doesn't have much to say, but Reiners like everyone's big brother you know" said Eren.

"Eren does have a point, I mean Reiner fought Annie with everything he got" said Armin when he realized something.

"What is it" said Eren noticing the look.

"Annie grabbed him during the fight, in the last second he burst free from her hand, after Annie looked at her hand, almost like there was something carved on it, after that she starting running the opposite direction, in fact she headed straight towards where you were" said Armin looking at Eren.

"Did he seem interested in Erens location at the time" said Hanji.

Armins eyes opened in shock as he remember when Reiner asked him the question where Eren would be, "Oh god, I only brought up Erens location in the first place, because Reiner asked me" he said.

No one said a thing, realizing that the people they were told could be traitors, are actually traitors. "What is wrong, with you people, the mans been with us from the very beginning, you don't just" said Eren when Hanji interrupted him.

"Enough" she said. She then took out the envelope showing everyone the letter, "The one that sent Drag, knew the two of them would betraitors" she said looking at Drag who was on Mikasas shoulder.

Eren looked at the letter and instantly recognized Reiner and Bertholts names. He then looked at Drag with a surprised look on his face, "Tell me, is it all that true" he asked urgently. Drag just nodded its head.

"Alright" said Hanji placing the letter back in the envelope and back in her pocket, "Before we do anything else about this, we must find and secure the two of them underground, also do not bring up the topic of Annie leonhart in their company, that's the plan, are we clear" she said putting her hands on the table.

"Yes" they all said.

"Right we need to go" said Eren walking over to the exit.

"Hang on Eren, were all going our separate ways, that's how it has to be, Armin you and Hanji are the brain of this operation, use your combined knowledge to think something up" said Levi looking at Armin.

"Yes sir" said Armin with a sirious look on his face.

"Mikasa, I don't think I'll ever understand why your so attached to the guy, protect Eren at all costs" said Levi looking at Mikasa.

"Sir, I intend to" said Mikasa with a sirious look on her face making Eren look at her.

"And you" said Levi making Eren look at him, "Don't screw this up" he said making Eren look sirious. "Control your emotions Eren, if you let yourself into blind rage it will cost us, we can't afford another mistake" said Levi with a sirious look on his face.

"Sir" said Eren nodding with a determined look on his face.

They all began to leave the room when Hanji walked over to Levi before she left, "Make sure Erwin knows that we have a new friend arriving" she said handing him the letter.

"Got it" said Levi taking the letter and putting it in his pocket.

The gorup of scouts rode their horses in the open land while they held torches, Mobilit was next to Hanji as she looked at a book.

"There is an abodnoened fort not far from here, we ride with all haste towards Udgard castle" she said looking ahead.

Drag flew over Eren, Mikasa and Armin who were riding close together. Eren had a determined look on his face as they all rode faster towards Udgard castle.


	2. Part 2: Arriving on wall Rose

Part 2: Arriving on Wall Rose

The group of scouts lead by Section commander Hanji continued towards Udgard castle. The sun had started to rise. As they got closer Mobilit who was next to Hanji noticed something up ahead, "Section commander, something's happening up ahead" he said pointing at the direction.

Hanji looked to see dust rising from the tower that had fallen to the ground. Multiple titans had jumped to something near where it Fell, she looked back at Mikasa, "They might have some trouble go on ahead" she said.

"Understood" said Mikasa nodding as she rode her horse faster towards the remains of Udgard castle.

"Wait what about the rest of us" said Eren.

"Well, oh my" she said looking up and noticed something. The rest of the groups looked up to see what made Hanji surprised as its giant shadow covered them.

Mikasa got closer to the remains of the structure and noticed a Titan stood in front of Christa. She quickly stood on her horse, she shot a hook past the Titan and flew straight towards the Titan. She spun in the air as she cut into the titans nape and landed on a stone pillar as it fell dead. "Christa, everyone, stay back" she said looking back at Christa, Connie, Reiner and Bertholt, "Let us handle this" she said looking sirious.

"Mikasa" said Christa looking surprised to see her while Connie looked at something while looking surprised.

"What is that" he said making the others look at it. Mikasa looked surprised seeing Drag in the air. But he had gotten bigger, his body was big enough to cover the other scouts in its shadow. It flew over to where the titans were gathered and opened its mouth shooting blue flames at the titans. The titans stood as their body's started to burn from the flames, slowly turning to ash.

"Just what is that thing" said Connie.

"Long story, but we have to leave" said Mikasa.

"But Ymir, she was there being eaten by them" said Christmas.

"What" asked Mikasa?

"Yeah it turns out she can turn into a Titan" said Connie.

"I don't thing we have to worry look" said Reiner pointing at the titans that were on fire. They all looked as Drag hovered over the middle and moved its front two legs through a titans corpse. It then flew back up carrying Ymir and flew away from the rubble.

Drag placed Ymir on the ground away form the rubble of Udgard castle as Mikasa and the rest ran over to her. The scouts got off their horses and walked over to her. Hanji continued to look as the blue flames continued to burn away the rest of the Titans.

"It's seems those flames burn them completely" said Mobilit standing next to Hanji.

"It's clear now that the person who sent the letter and Drag knows how to kill Titans" said Hanji as she looked at Drag who sat on the ground still in its large size, near Ymir as Christa kneeled on the ground next to her. Ymir's left arm and right leg were gone. There was large wound on her left side aswell and steam came out of all 3 wounds.

"Ymir, it cant be, she really is" said Armin looking surprised at the situation, Ymir could transform into a Titan aswell.

"Ymir" said Christa, Ymir slowly opened her eyes which made her smile as tears of relief appeared in her eyes, "Just as promised, my real name is Historia" she said. The others form the 104th cadet core look surprised accept Mikasa who looked calm. Ymir smiled before her eyes closed, happy that she had kept Historia had kept her promise.

"Do not worry" said Drag making everyone look up at it, "My creator has the ability to heal her, but it looks like he might not even be needed for it" it said looking at Ymir as steam came out of her wounds.

"I hope this isn't rude but what exactly are you" said Connie.

"No need to worry, what's important now is we all get on the wall" said Hanji walking over to them.

They all went towards wall rose. Those who didn't have odm gear were being lifted up by a small small seat that was being pulled up by the scotus odm gear. Those on the wall so far were the scotus with odm gear, Connie and Historia. Drag sat on the wall still the same Size as it stared towards the direction of wall Maria.

"So how bad of a shape is Ymir in" said Eren as he watched Ymir who was put on a stretcher, she was covered with a scout cloak and ropes tied her to the stretcher to keep her secure.

"Well she's got an arm and leg missing, her insides are messed up and steams seems to be coming out of her wounds, if she was normal, she would be a goner by now" said a scout as he moved away.

"Normal huh" said Eren. He then looked to see Reiner trying to get up the wall, he was having trouble getting up since his left arm was in a sling, "Here let me help you up" he said reaching out his right hand to him.

"Thanks" said Reiner smiling as he took his hand and helped him get on the wall.

Meanwhile Historia was talking with Hanji, "Please you have to understand, Ymir could have left whenever she wanted to but she chose to stay and fight, I know keeping her power a secret wasnt right, clearly her loyalty is clear, no ones knows Ymir better than I do" said Historia looking sirious.

"Well I'll take your words into consideration, but" said Hanji placing a hand on her shoulder, "The one who sent Drag, knew about her" she said looking at Drag, "But you have to understand from my point of view things keep getting more confusing" she and as she started walking over to where Ymir was finally on the wall, "Oh, Historia Reiss you said your name was" she said looking back at Historia.

"I did" said Historia.

"Isn't Reiss the name of a noble family" asked Hanji?

"Yes it is" said Historia looking down and Hanji stopped walking.

Hanji then placed her hand on her shoulder again while looking at her, "Historia, nice to meet you" she said.

"Thank you" said Historia looking surprised.

The two of them reached Ymir and Historia got on the ground next to her and brushed her hair out of her face, "How is she doing" asked Hanji?

"Comatose but stable, though steams seems to be coming out of her wounds" said Mobilit.

"The best we can do is get her back to Trost where the girl can get proper medical care, oh and Connie, chin up,cI'll send a squad to investigate your village when we can, understood" said Hanji.

"Yes" said Connie who was standing with Mikasa and Sasha.

Over with Eren, Reiner and Bertholt. Reiner was rubbing his injured arm in pain, "Damnit" he said.

"You okay Reiner" asked Eren as he helped Armin up the wall?

"No, Titan also knawed my arm off, all I can think about is, this is how I die" said Reiner.

"Well what else are you suppose to think in a situation like that" said Eren.

"You don't understand, this was my second time, Armin tell him" said Reiner looking at Armin.

"Huh" he said.

"Go on tell him, tell him how Annie almost crushed me like an insect" said Reiner, Armin looked surprised as he remembered that day.

"Oh yeah" said Armin.

"This is what happens, your mind and body break, this is what it means to be a soldier" said Reiner.

"Well come on, you two have been driven away from your home town long enough" said Eren as he began to walk away not noticing Reiners surprised face.

"Truer words have never been spoken, let's go" said Bertholt walking over to Reiner, "We've already come this far so the rest should be easy" he said.

"Your right, we don't have much longer to go to until it's done" said Reiner smiling.

"What are you two talking about" asked Eren when Hanji walked over to them.

"Everything all right over here, will decide what to do with Ymir later" she said when she looked down the wall to see 3 people on horses at the bottom of the wall.

"Hannes" said Mikasa noticing one of the soldiers.

"Is that the Garrison advanced squad, please tell me they located the breach" said Hanji.

A few minutes later Hannes had used his odm gear to get to the top of the wall, "The walls perfectly fine" he said.

"What" said Eren as helped him up.

"We ran into a group from Corvus on our way here and they reported the same thing" said Hannes.

"That's impossible" said Hanji.

"We know for a fact that there's Titans on this side of the wall" said Armin.

"Oh come on, how much have you had to drink seriously" said Eren.

"Why you little, wait a second what are you kids even doing here and where did that come from" said Hannes pointing at Drag who hadn't moved from the spot since he got on the wall.

Everyone just stood there as the wind flew by as dark clouds covered the sky.

Hanji put a finger on her chin, "This changes things, we head back to Trost" but she was interrupted when Drag roared loudly into the air making everyone look at it surprised,

"What's it doing" said Armin putting his hands over his ear.

"Hey what's going on" asked Hanji looking at it when there was sound ahead of them. A wide black portal had appeared surrounded by a bright blue line. Drag looked at the portal and so did everyone else.

"Section commander" asked Mobilit.

"This one is similar to the one Drag came out of" said Hanji when everyone looked surprised to see eight people walk out of the portal, there was also two small creatures flying in the air. The one that drew their attention was the person in the black cloak with blue lines on it. Before anyone could say anything Drag shrank back to its original size and ran towards the person in the cloak as he picked it up with his two bright blue hands as if he was holding a dog.

"Hey Drag" said Star, he then looked at the group of scouts, then looked at Mikasa who was standing close to Eren, "Looks like you completed your task, good work" he said as Drag turned into a bright blue orb and he opened his cloak. The orb then flew into the cloak.

"Uh, hello" said Hanji waving still surprised by the peoples presence as the portal behind them vanished.

"Hello, I hope Drag didn't cause you any trouble" said Star as he walked over to them.

"Hey" said Guts looking sirious.

"Don't worry, these ones we can trust" said Star looking back at him and continued walking over to Hanji stretching out his right hand, "The names Heaven Star, but you can call me Star for short" he said.

"Oh, that explains the symbol I guess" said Hanji shaking his right hand.

Star then looked at the stretcher Ymir was on and kneeled down on the ground next to her. He moved up the scout cloak seeing they had a string around the end of where her right arm was gone. He quickly took off the string and did the same for her leg.

"What are you doing" said Historia concerned.

"No need to worry, it's best not to seal off these wounds, this way the limbs will grow back properly" said Star standing back up.

"Oh I guess that makes sense" said Hanji, "But you haven't introduced the rest of your group" she said pointing at the group.

"Hey were really high up" said Isidoro looking down the wall with Isma.

"Isidoro get away from there" said Star walking over to his group, "Well you know his name, the girl next to him is Isma, the rest of them are Guts, his wife Casca" he said pointing to Guts and Casca, "Serpico, his girlfriend Farnese, Shiricke and the two flying creature you see are Puck and Ivalera" he said pointing to the rest of the group.

"You guys got any food" said Puck.

"Do you really think this is the time" said Ivalera.

"We were in that world for a while" said Isidoro rubbing his own stomach.

"Hey" said Eren getting everyone's attention, "Your voice, it sounds a lot like your beasts" he said looking at Star.

"I know, I had it prepared to answer certain questions" said Star sounding calm.

"Then tell me, why did it show me those visions" said Eren. Everyone waited for an answer, but all that happenned was Star then started walking over to him. Mikasa instantly stood in front of Eren, with her hand on her blades handle.

"What do you think your doing" said Mikasa looking angry.

"It's okay, Eren, I had Drag show you those visions, because I thought you should know how much you mean to Mikasa" said Star making Mikasa blush while Eren looked surprised.

"Oh alright then, hey Mikasa it's okay" said Eren standing next to her, but she looked away hiding her face.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Mikasa letting go of the blades handle while thinking, "Just what else do he see". Armin smiled knowing why Mikasa was looking away.

"Plus it's not good to have lost memory's, now Hanji" said Star looking at Hanji, "The information I mentioned I would tell you in the letter, perhaps it would be better to discuss it somewhere else" he said.

"Your right, plus we have the breach to worry about" said Hanji walking ahead of the group with Star and his gorup.

"Will continue with the search, you three be safe" said Hannes looking at Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

Eren who was standing at the back of the group was about to follow them when, "Hey Eren, you got a minute, we need to talk" said Reiner.

"Yeah sure" said Eren. Mikasa only walked a few steps but then looked back at Eren, Reiner and Bertholt.

"5 years ago we breached wall Maria" said Reiner as he started to speak.

At the head of the gorup, "What If there's a special species of titans who knows how to dig" said Hanji.

"That would make their entry point harder to find" said Mobilit.

"There's no breach" whispered Star so only the two of them could hear him.

"What" said Hanji looking surprised almost shouting, but then noticed the others looking at them, she then whispered, "Then how are there titans on the other side of wall rose" she asked.

"If you ask those who were at Udgard castle, they'll report seeing a large Titan covered in fur, hes the one responsible for this incident" said Star sounding sirious.

"How do you have accessed to this knowledge" asked Hanji?

"He knows a lot of things" said Casca.

"He's also a good cook" said Isma smiling.

Back with Reiner, "I'm the armored titan, he's the colossal titan" he said pointing to himself and then at Bertholt.

"What" said Eren.

"Why are you telling him this" said Bertholt grabbing Reiners shoulder but he shook it off.

"We were given a mission, our goal was the exctincttion of mankind, but that doesn't have to happen now, you just have to come with us and the walls can stay up" said Reiner, "Just come with us, understand" he said.

"Understand, what is there to understand where would you even take me" said Eren.

"I can't tell you now, just think of it as our home town" said Reiner, "So what do you think, not a bad idea right, you would be helping avoid a major crisis".

"Guys get a move on we're leaving" said Armin looking back at them while Mikasa just stood there looking at them.

Eren looked into sky as it began to rain, "Damnit, I didn't want to believe what I was hearing yesterday" he thought as he remembered the other day, he then placed his hand on Reiners shoulder, "Your just tired right, help me out here Bertholt, your nerves are shot, you don't know what your saying" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's the battle fatigue talking" said Bertholt trying to look calm.

"It's okay, your alright, besides even if you were the amored and colossal titan, what did you expect me to say, say yes and let myself to be taken away" said Eren.

No one said anything, but Reiner then spoke, "Yeah your right, not thinking straight am I, must have gone off the deep end" said Reiner while Bertholt looked at him worried.

Eren looked back at them, then turned around, "Come on let's go" he said when the wind blew so fast that a flag pole that was on the wall fell down making a loud sound that got everyone's attention.

There was silence, Mikasa had a sirious look on her face as she grabbed the handle of her left blade, her hand was even shaking. The people standing at the front of the group looked back at them with sirious looks on their faces. The members of Stars group didn't know what was going on so they just stared at them.

"What's going on" whispered Farnese.

"Something's about to happen" whispered Serpico back to her while grabbing the handle of his sword, Guts did the same thing.

"I've been here to long for my own good, four years of this, why, we were kids, what did we know, why did I let myself devolve, into such a Half assed piece of shit" he said with tears of anger in his eyes. "It's too late now, damned if I know what's right anymore, only choice now is to follow the path that's left" he said removing the sling. The people standing at the front of the gorup looked back surprised to see steam coming out of the wound on his arm as it healed, "As a warrior, no road left but the one that leads to the end" he said.

"Reiner, right now here, we're doing this" said Bertholt.

"Yes, right here, right now, we settle this here once and for all" said Reiner about to reach Eren. Then he saw Mikasa behind Eren, she jumped in front of Eren with her two blades out, Riener put up his arms to block her but she cut off his right hand, one blade got stuck in his left arm. Mikasa with her last blade instantly slit Bertholts throat making him fall to the ground, she then put her right foot on his head holding the blade in the air.

"EREN, GET OUT OF HERE" she yelled about to stab Bertholt when Reiner shoved her way. She fell off the wall but hooked herself into the wall and looked back up at them with an angry look on her face.

"Bertholt" said Reiner. Eren watched as Riener stood in front of him as Bertholt sat up holding his bleeding throat as lighting started to surround their body's.

"What do we do" said Casca as the scouts started to run towards Eren.

"I have an idea" said Star taking off his cloak and mask. He then looked at Guts, "Throw me as far as you can into the air" he said.

"What" said Guts looking confused.

"Trust me" said Star as he jumped, his body shrank and Guts held him in his right hand.

"I hope you know what your doing" said Guts throwing him into the air. While in the air Star grew back to his original size looking at his right hand.

"It's time" he thought as he bit into his right hand.

Meanwhile, "Eren, run away" said Armin when lighting struck down on Bertholt and Reiner. During that there was loud stirke of blue lighting in thw sky where Star was, his gorup looked up surprised as a long bright blue arm started appearing.

Eren who was holding onto the wall looked up to see the top half of the colossal titan, some of its bones had attached to the wall. Standing behind it was the armored titan as a piece of armor covered it's mouth. The blast from the titans transforming had sent some of the scouts flying back, destroying supply boxes. Eren flew into the air, the armored titan was about reach for him when something moved his arm away, a giant bright blue hand grabbed Eren and the giant bright blue Titan cotinued to fall. It grabbed Mikasa from the wall with the hand that wasn't holding Eren. It held the two of them close to its chest as it fell. The Titan fell to the ground, it's body jumping and rolling off it a few times before stopping.

Back on the wall the colossal titan reached out toward the Strethcer Ymir was on, it was sent flying from the blast, Armin notificed the arm as it grabbed the strethcer. "YMIR" yelled Historia noticing her being grabbed.

Back on the ground the giant bright blue Titan started to stand up as Eren looked around, he then noticed Mikasa in the titans other hand, "Mikasa" he said concerned.

"Eren are you alright" Mikasas asked him concerned?

"Yeah, Wait what happenned" the two of them looked up at the giant titan that had grabbed them, surprised by its appearance. Its mouth was covered with sharp teeth. The end of its fingers were sharp aswell. It was double the size of Erens Titan form. It's whole body was bright blue like it's eyes. "He could change into a Titan" he said thinking of Star.

"It looks that way" said Mikasa. The two of them looked at the thing that Stars Titan form was looking at. The armored titan stood on top of the wall behind the colossal titan, looking down at them.

"Reiner, Bertholt, damn you, you traitors" said Eren looking angry.

The armored started sliding down the wall, its feet digging into it as it fell. "Guess it's time to fight" thought Star in his Titan form, on his face was a determined look as he watched the armored titan continued down the wall.


	3. Part 3: Star vs the Armored Titan

Part 3: Star vs the Armored Titan

There was absolute silence in the air after both the amored and collosal Titan appeared. There was only the sound of the armored titans feet digging into the wall as it continued down. The collosal Titan then started moving its left arm, Hanji noticed the movement.

"Move everyone" she yelled as multiple scouts jumped into the air as the colossal titan swiped its hand through the walll.

Historia who was being carried by a scout noticed Ymir in its right hand, "It's got Ymir" she said look scared.

Another scout noticed someone in the titans left hand, only his legs were sticking out, "Oh hell, she's not the only one" he said.

The colossal titan then opened its mouth throwing Ymir and the other scout into its mouth. It then closed its mouth.

Historia eyes opened in shock as the scouts hooeked themselves into the wall, "No this can't be happening" said Sasha.

"How could they do something like this" said Armin. The two of them were finding it hard to believe that their former comrades had done something like this.

"Soldiers" said Hanji getting everyone's attention, "The colossal titan has appeared, we can't let it escape, it's a threat to all man kind" she said as she jumped off the wall and hooked into the top of the wall, "Swarm and terminate" she yelled.

Multiple scouts shot into the air as they flew towards the colossal titan, it sent its right arm towards the scouts, but because of its speed they dodged it easily. "Freaks as slow as they say, size is all he has going for him" these were the thoughts of some of the scotus as they flew past the colossal titans head. It's eyes looking at them, "Compared to titans we usually face this one should be easy, simple" others thought as everyone flew into the air behind the collosal Titan.

"Hes wide open, slice the nape" said Hanji as they all drew their blades going towards the collosal titans nape when it suddenly let out a roar and massive amounts of steam shooting from its body.

"Uh, it's too hot" said one scout as the steam shot up towards them.

"Everyone, fall back" said Hanji as she dodged the steam. The scouts flew out of the steam landing on the wall while Guts and the rest of Stars group ran over to them.

"Hey is everyone alright" said Guts.

"Just what is that thing" said Casca looking at the collosal Titan.

"Uh, my hand" said a scout holding his hand where there was a burn on it.

"Water, we need water" said Mobilit.

"Here let me help you" said Shircke rushing over to the man, she held her staff over the burn, a light shined at the end of her staff and the injury healed.

"Wow, thanks" said the scout now loooking at his now healed hand.

"How did you do that" said Mobilit.

"Nows not the time, he's vanishing" said Hanji looking at the collosal Titan who just looked up as steam continued to come out of its body.

"No I don't think that's what's happening, last time he appeared his disappearance was almost instant" said Armin shooting one of his hooks at the Titan, then the hook suddenly flew up and went back into his gear. "As long as his body releases steam our rigs are useless, what do we do" he asked looking at Hanji.

"For now we wait, squad 2 go and wait behind the target" said Hanji as she walked to the edge of the wall.

"Understood" one of the members of the squad two said.

Hanji then looked down at the gorund as the armored titan looked at Stars Titan form, "You" she said looking at Guts, "Did you know your friend could tranasform into that" she asked.

"He never seems to share what he's capable of, but I've seen him do something even more impressive then that" said Guts.

"Yeah we've seen him suck up a whole city into a portal in the sky" said Isidoro.

"He also rebuilt a whole kingdom in one night" said Casca.

"How could someone like that even exist, is he even human" said Sasha.

"Well he is human, we've seen him when he's not covered in that light, but his power is probably from before he had a body" said Serpcio making the scouts look surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean before he had a body" said Armin looking shocked as they all stared down at the battle that was about to begin.

Star in his Titan form watched as the armored titan slowly approached him, he looked down at Eren and Mikasa, "Are you two alright" he asked with his voice deeper then it would usually sound. The two of them looked up at him surprised.

"You can talk in your Titan form" said Eren.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who can talk, Ms Ackerman, sorry for grabbing you, I was afraid he would go for you and use you as bait to get Eren" said Star.

"No it's okay I understand, but what do we do" said Mikasa looking at the armored titan.

"Your blades won't have any effect on his armour, I however am a different story" he said turning to the right and placing the two of them on the gorund, "You two stay here and don't even think of transforming" he said pointing one of his fingers at Eren.

"But I can fight too" said Eren looking determined.

"Your Titan form can't" Star began to say when the armored titan grabbed both of his legs pushing him down at to the gorund.

The armored titan stood up and went to go reach for Eren when Star grabbed his head with his right hand, "Your opponent is me" said Star throwing the armored titan over his head and into the ground.

Star then punched his right fist towards the armored titans head, he dodge the hit and the armored titan grabbed his left leg making him trip, "Your not gong to win that easily" thought Star as he grabbed the armored titans right arm. He pushed ghe arnored into the gorund, holding his right arm behind his back. Star then dug his right foot into the armored titans back and pulled his right arm off. Star tossed the arm away as the armored titan had steam coming out of his mouth, the armor was longer covering his mouth.

"Incredible" said Mikasa.

"The armored titan is barley able to put up a fight" said Eren. The armored titan got one knee as it tried to stand up, but Star grabbed him by his head and lifted him up into the air.

"You cannot win against me" said Star as he then put his left arm through the armored titans middle. Everyone looked at the scene shocked, it was clear that the Stars Titan form was more powerful then the armored titan.

Star pulled his left arm out of the armored titans body and pulled his head close to his, "I should kill your for all the death you caused, but I need you to send a message, tell Zeke Yeager, TO STAY AWAY" he yelled his last few words as he threw the armored titan towards wall Maria with quick speed.

Far away the beast titan was approaching shingashina district, he then looked up to see the armored titan fly by and crash into the top of the wall. The beast Titan looked from the direction it flew from, "Well, this just got interesting" he said as he then continued to shingashina district to find out what happned from his comrade.

Back at wall rose, the scouts watched as Eren and Mikasa got on top of the wall using their odm gear. Hannes and two garrison soldiers were on the wall aswell, they came back after the collosal Titan appeared. Star was still in his Titan form as he climbed up the wall, "Are you two alright" said Armin.

"Yeah were okay, has the situation here changed" said Mikasa.

"No it's still emitting steam" said Armin, he then looked to see Eren was thinking, "Hey what's going on" he asked?

"He told to deliver the message to, Zeke Yeager" said Eren surprised that the enemy has the same last name as him.

"Will worry about that later, but first we have another problem" said Hanji as she watched Star in his Titan form finish climbing onto the wall. He stood on the wall looking at the collosal Titan. "Hey, how are you able to transform into a Titan" Hanji asked?

Star looked down at her, "Before I came to your world, I had knowledge of it, so I eventually made my own Titan form, but mine was made different from the other ones" he said, he then looked down at the collosal Titan, "But as for now, I have to deal with him" he said as the scouts moved out of the way so he could walk to the collosal Titan.

"Wait" said Historia standing behind him, "Ymir, I know she's still alive, please save her" she asked?

Star reached the collosal titan, it looked up at Star who then grabbed his mouth and pulled the top of his head back. Making his mouth wide open and the top of his head looking up towards the sky. He grabbed something from its tongue, he then turned back and placed Ymir still on her stretcher on the ground. The scout that was grabbed was also put on the gorund, but the top of his body was squished.

"Ymir" said Historia rushing over to her.

"She's alright, but it looks like this man was squished when he was grabbed" said Star as he walked away from the others. He sat down on the ground placing both of his legs on each side of the wall and fell onto the wall. Steam erupted from the titans nape and Star with the light covering his body came out of it.

"Here's another difference in my Titan form" said Star as he removed his right arm from his Titan form. It was instant, the second after he removed his arm, his Titan form completely vanished.

Star kneeled on the gorund, "Hey Star you okay" said Guts rushing over to him with the rest of their group.

"My cloak and mask Guts, please" he asked? Guts grabbed the cloak and mask from the ground where they were left. Star put on the mask first and then put the cloak on. He left the hood down.

"Alright, that leaves only a few more things" said Star as he began to walk towards the collosal Titan again.

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest after that" asked Farnese?

"I'll be alright" said Star as he stood in front of the scouts, he stretched out his right arm pointing it at the collosal Titan. Everyone stood in shock as giant holes appeared all over the the collosal titans body. Then there was nothing left as Bertholts body appeared and began to fall. Star jumped into the air and behind Bertholt. He kicked him in the back and Bertholt fell to the gorund.

"Bertholt" said Connie still surprised that his comrade was a traitor who caused so many deaths.

Bertholt tried to stand up when Star put his right foot on his back, he looked up at Star looking afraid, "Just what are you, you're a devil just like them" he said.

"What did you just call me you murderer" said Star sounding angry as he kicked Bertholt in the face making him bleed from his mouth. Star grabbed him by his hair making him stand up. He then grabbed his head with left hand and a syringe appeared in his right hand.

"Hey just what are you doing" said Hanji.

"Sorry but I need to concentrate, just making sure he won't transform ever again" said Star as he stuck the need into Bertholts back through his shirt. He used the syringe to remove not blood, but some kind of fluid. He let go of Bertholt making him fall to the gorund as he now loooked at the fluid in the syringe, "Hard to believe something so small could cause so much destruction, try transforming now you monster" he said looking at Bertholt who then bit into his hand.

He then looked shocked to see nothing happenned, "WHAT DID YOU TO DO ME" he yelled when Star grabbed him by the throat and held him past the edge of the wall.

"Wait you can't kill him, we need to find out what he knows" said Hanji.

"I already have that info, I wonder should I make gravity your judge and executioner" said Star removing a finger form Bertholts throat.

"Wait, we can't just kill him" said Armin making Star look at him, "I'm just saying, shouldn't we hear what he has to say" he said.

Star then looked at Eren, "Tell me, what do you think I should do, this guy is responsible for your mother's death" he said making Erens eyes open in realisation.

Eren tried to move but Mikasa grabbed onto him, "Eren" she said.

"It's his fault, tell me Bertholt, what were you thinking when I told you the story of how my mom died answer me" said Eren looking angry. Though Mikasa was holding him back she was also glaring at Bertholt.

"I felt sorry for you" said Bertholt, there were tears coming out of his eyes.

"He needs to pay" said Eren after hearing his answer.

"I couldn't agree more" said Star as he moved another finger making Bertholt shake.

"Star, do you think this the right way to start things" said Serpico.

"Don't worry" said Star as he tossed Bertholt to the gorund. Rope appeared in Stars hands as he tied Bertholts hands behind his back and tied them to his legs. "Guts you mind carrying him" asked Star.

"Yeah sure" said Guts walking over to him and putting Bertholt over his shoulder.

"Okay, Hanji you said earlier we we're heading back to Trost, let's continue" said Star.

"Wait what about that man named Zeke" asked Eren as Star walked past him.

"I'll tell you later during when I'm giving the information to Hanji" said Star as Ymir's stretcher floated into the air, there was a blue light surrounding the stretcher. "Historia you can walk at the front with us if you want" he said as the stretcher floated next to him.

"Thank you" said Historia walking over to the stretcher.

"Section commander, should we let the others know about the wall" said Mobilit.

"Wait you know what's going on" said Hannes.

"Earlier when we were leaving, our new friend informed us that there is no breach, Connie do you remember seeing a titan covered in fur when your were staying at Udgard castle" asked Hanji?

"Yeah, actually when I think about Bertholt and Reiner were looking at it surprised" said Connie.

"Basically theres no breach and that Titan was responsible for this Incident" said Hanji making the people who didn't hear Star earlier look surprised.

"But how were there other titans in the wall besides that one" said Armin still looking shocked.

"Wait, Star right" said Connie looking at Star, "Back in my village, there was no blood, no body's, but there was this Titan on top of my house, it looked like my mother" said Connie, "Tell me, was that really her" he asked urgently.

"Connie, I'm sorry, but yeah it's true" said Star looking down. Connie put his hands over his face, Sasha who was standing next to him put an arm around his shoulders. "But you shouldn't worry, I have a way that can help her" said he said.

"Wait you can really help her" said Connie smiling and Star nodded as he put his hood on.

"Yes, but that will have to wait for later" said Star.

"He's right, we should head back to Trost and let commander Erwin know what happened, he will also want to meet you" said Hanji looking at Star and the rest of his gorup who were standing at the front of the group, "Oh and Eren, trust me, Bertholt will answer for what he's done" she said looking at Eren who just nodded.

Everyone accept Hannes and the other two Garrison soldiers who would be going back to Trost on their horses, started walking on the wall.

"Let's me ask you this, if Connie's mother was turned into a titan, does that mean the other citizens of his village were turned into titans aswell" Hanji asked Star looking sirious. Star said nothing but just nodded letting her know that the answer to her question, is a yes. "I see, so titans are actually humans then" she said looking ahead.

No one said anything as they continued their journey back to Trost.


	4. Part 4: A cure

Part 4: A Cure

The group of scouts lead by section commander Hanji and Star with his group continued on their journey back to Trost. No one spoke a word after everything they've been through in the last few hours. Guts still carried Bertholt on his shoulder, Bertholt had this look of fear on his face, afraid while wondering what was going to happen to him.

Ymir who was on the stretcher started to open her eyes, "What's going on" she said looking around to see where she was only to see Historia looking at her relieved.

"Your awake" she said smiling.

Star who was walking on the other side of the strethcer lifted up the cloak seeing Ymir's arm had started to grow back, "Historia, would you please check on her leg for me" he asked?

"Uh yeah sure" said Historia lifting up the cloak where Ymir's leg had started to grow back, "It looks like it's growing back, but some of its red" she said looking worried.

"Don't worry it's normal, it means that her regeneration is working properly" said Star.

"Wait, who are you" asked Ymir?

"My name is Heaven Star, you can call me Star for short, you should rest, you still need to heal" said Star looking ahead while Hanji started walking next to the stretcher.

"Ymir, we know full well what happenned in the battle, but I'm still gonna need to know all the information you can tell us" she said looking sirious.

"It's okay, I understand" said Ymir looking around at everyone else, but she looked a little surprised seeing Guts carrying Bertholt, "Uh, who's that guy carrying Bertholt" she asked?

"Bertholt and Reienr turned out to be traitors, Reiner was" said Historia not knowing what else to say.

"Reiner was thrown away to the man who caused this incident" said Star explaining what happenned to Reiner.

"I knew something was up when the two of them were looking at that big monkey" said Ymir, she then smiled looking at Historia, "Looks like you kept your promise after all this time".

Historia nodded while smiling as she held Ymir's hand that was under the cloak.

Hanji then looked over at Star, "Your friend Serpico, he mentioned something about before you had a body" she said looking confused.

Serpico hearing her then said, "Sorry, I didn't know if it was right to say anything" he said.

"It's alright Serpico" said Star holding up his left hand, "What he said is true, I always didn't have a human body, I'm afraid it's a complicated story" he said.

"Well we have time" said Hanji.

"Alright, I was born when the world was created" said Star making the people of the scouts look surprised.

"But that's impossible" said Armin.

"Just how old are you" asked Mikasa?

"Believe it or not he looks really young under that cloak" said Isidoro.

"That's why you wear it, the cloak, to hide your appearance" asked Hanji pointing at his cloak.

"Theres nothing wrong with my appearance if your worried, but yeah that's one of the resasons, I'm probably thousands of years old now, while this body is stuck at eighteen" said Star.

"Wait you didn't take that body did you" said Connie.

"Will you let the man finish" said Guts with a sirious look on his face making Connie a little scared.

"It's alright to ask questions, no I didn't take the body, but for a long time I lived as a Star in the night sky, but I was able to think for myself, I had to watch as civilizations and many people die while I couldn't do a thing" said Star. Hanji noticed the left sleeve of his cloak was shaking, she knew he must be clenching his fist. "But one day I came across this couple, they eventually had their first child, but the child was close to death and so I bonded with it" he said explaining his past.

"So what does that make you" said Hanji.

"Both the Star and the child, one person" said Star.

"So your only part human then" asked Ymir?

"Something like that" said Star as he looked ahead.

"I appreciate you decided to tell us this" said Hanji as she looked ahead aswell.

The sun had started to show in the sky past the storm clouds as they finally reached Trost district. Standing on the wall we're 3 people, a female garrison member, commander Pyxis of the garrison regiment and commander Erwin of the Scout regiment.

"Erwin" said Hanji as soon as everyone reached them.

"Hanji, I see our new guests have arrived" said Erwin looking at Star and his gorup. Then he noticed Bertholt being carried by Guts, "I've seen one of the traitors has been captured, but one of them seems to be missing" he said.

"Our new friend here sent him flying" said Hanji pointing a finger at Star.

Erwin walked over to him putting a hand out, "I'm Erwin Smith, commander of the scout regiment" said Erwin.

"My name is Heaven Star" said Star reaching out his right hand, the light was no longer shining as they shook hands. "I'm the leader of my group here, Guts, Casca, Farnese, Serpcio, Shiricke, Isidoro and Isma" he said pointing at each of them, "The two flying creatures are Puck and Ivalera" he said pointing to the two of them.

"Wait can they see us" said Puck.

"Is there some reason we shouldn't be able to see you" said Pyxis looking at the two creatures.

"Some people from our world weren't able to see them for a while, in fact first time I met you, you couldn't see him" said Guts looking at Farnese.

"I wonder if it has anything to do that we were your enemy's back then" said Serpico.

"Sounds like some of the members of your group have a complicated past" said Erwin looking at Star.

"Some people have complicated pasts, I can say the same thing about Levi down there" said Star pointing down the wall. There were houses at the bottom of the wall where multiple soldiers were waiting.

"You have a point, though some members of your gorup seem to be young" said Erwin looking at Isma, Isidoro and Shiricke.

"Hey we can fight" said Isidoro looking annoyed.

"Trust me they can and they've seen a lot of things in their journey before I even met them" said Star making Hanji look confused.

"Wait before you met them, are you not from their world" said Hanji looking at the members of Stars group.

"No he showed up long after our journey started and helped us out a lot when we met him" said Casca.

"You see this" said Guts holding up his left arm, "He grew this back for me and brought back my eye" said Guts.

"Wait so you can grow back limbs" said Hanji.

"Yeah, come to think of it I could have helped Ymir's injury's quickly" said Star.

"Don't worry about it I'm almost better" said Ymir when she tried to sit up but then noticed the ropes holding her down, "Uh a little help" she asked?

"No you need to rest" said Historia.

"She can a least sit up, Casca if you would" said Star looking at Casca who nodded as she took out her sword and cut off Ymir's ropes.

"Thanks for that" said Ymir sitting up.

"I suggest you stay sittting, let your arm and leg grow back" said Star.

"The military police are going to ask questions about her" said Pixis looking at Erwin siriously.

"She can be trusted like he said in the letter Levi showed you and she's already agreed to share all the information she knows" said Hanji.

"Understood, but she has to be kept under guard for the time being, what about the other person that the priest mentioned" said Erwin.

"Her second name is Reiss" said Hanji pointing at Historiqn making him look surprised.

"I see then, for now this information only stays with us" said Erwin making the scouts, Pixis and the garrison member nodd.

"Guts, everyone, you heard him" said Star looking at Guts and the other members of the group. They all nodded.

"Understood" said Shiricke.

"Hanness was up here earlier, he mentioned that there's no breach at all" said Pixis.

"Yes, in fact we've found out some new information about the titans while on our way back" said Hanji while Connie had a sad look on his face.

"You can inform me later, right now these people need answers" said Erwin looking at the joined people gathered aorund the houses.

"Well let's go tell them" said Star as he jumped off the wall making the others shout in surprise.

"What does he think he's doing" said Eren looking shocked.

"Uh what's happening to us" said Isidoro as a bright blue line surrounded their body's accept for Erwin, Pixis and the garrison member. The people surrounded by the light were lifted up into the air and started floating slowly down the wall like Star.

Star landed on the gorund in front of the people looking surprised, someone even dropped their water bag as the people floating landed on the ground and the line stopped shining around them.

"Hello" said Star waving at the people in front of him.

"Hey you could have given us a warning" said Eren looking at Star.

"You weren't in danger" said Star sounding calm.

"We knew you would be alright since last time you did something like that you started walking on water" said Casca making the scouts look surprised.

"What I want to know" said Hanji looking sirious making everyone look at her, but then she started smiling, "How were you able to do all that and can you really walk on water" she said.

"Section commander there's more important things going on" said Mobilit recognizing the look on her face.

"Uh yes of course, but Eren does have a point you should have warned us" said Hanji.

"Did you not enjoy it" said Star.

"Dude I think it was cool" said Connie smiling and so was Sasha.

"Enough" said Levi walking over to the group, "So you're the one who wrote this letter" he said holding up the letter Star wrote, "Care to tell the meaning of the symbol".

"It's the symbol of my name, Heaven Star, but you can call me Star for short" said Star as Erwin, Pixis and the garrrison member came down the wall using their odm gear.

Star found a box to sit on, Casca brought him over a bag of water, "Thanks Casca" said Star as he removed his mask form under his hood. He took a drink from the bag, but Levi noticed the light not covering his skin, but he noctied something shine on one of Stars right fingers.

"Alright Guts put him down" said Star putting his mask back on. Guts dropped Bertholt on the gorund, Bertholt immediately tried to escape from his ropes.

"Bertholt" said Jean emerging from the group of soliders.

"Jean you gotta help me, they've gone insane, I'm your comrade remember" said Bertholt trying to get out of the situation he was in, but he then looked shocked to see Jean had annoyed look on his face.

"It's no use trying to get out of it, everyone hear knows the truth about you thanks to the letter" said Levi.

"Oh no" said Bertholt as the look of of fear on his face returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the former wielder of the collosal Titan" said Star standing up and showing the syringe with the fluid in it. Those who weren't with Star looked shocked, they knew Bertholt was a traitor, but they didn't know he was the collosal Titan.

"So he was the one who kicked the wall in shingashina district so long ago" said a scout member.

"Yeah, the other was the armored titan, he's gone for now, but something tells me will see him again one day" said Star.

"Well we should probably lock him up, will you hand that over" said a member of the military police walking over to where Bertholt was and holding out his hand for the syringe.

"Sorry but I think I'll hold onto this until I decide when to destroy it" said Star putting the syringe back in his cloak, "Though make sure to lock him up where Annie Leonhart is being kept" he said.

"Who are you to give orders" said the military police member looking annoyed.

"I actually think the man makes an important point" said Pixis smiling while the member of the military police looked annoyed.

"While your locking him up, you can tell whoever's in charge that I'm only going to share the information I have to members of the scout regiment" said Star as he walked over to wagon where Pastor Nick was sitting, "Sorry but I need to borrow this, get out please" he said.

"Of course" said Nick getting of the wagon.

"Guts, Casca, Farnese, Serpico, Shiricke, Isidro, Isma, Puck and Ivalera we're going some where, get on" said Star. The members of the group nodded as they got on the wagon, Star walked over to Ymir's strethcer and it floated onto the ground.

"Pixis, this girl needs somewhere to rest and heal" said Star.

"Very well, Hannes gather some soldiers and take her to the command building in the district" said Pixis.

"Udnerstood Sir" said Hannes. He nodded at another garrison soldier and the two of them picked up Ymir's stretcher.

"Can I go with them" asked Historia looking at Erwin.

"Of course, in fact, all other members of the from the 104th Cade core you may go rest now" said Erwin.

"Thank you sir" they all said and then saluted,

"Hanji you can tell me the information you know when we reach the command building" said Erwin.

"Understood" said Hanji nodding.

"Wait hold on, Connie we're going to rhagako now" said Star making Connie look back surprised.

"Wait were really going now" said Connie smiling, knowing what Star meant he was going to do now.

"Yeah, Sasha your welcome to come along aswell" said Star as he climbed onto the front of the wagon and grabbed the horses reins.

"Yeah, that's okay" said Sasha looking at Erwin.

"You can go" said Erwin.

"Also Hanji, Erwin" said Star. The two of them walked over to him, they noticed he was watching the military police walk away with Bertholt, "Make sure when your discussing what happenned, your only surrounded by people you can trust" said Star.

"Understood" said Erwin.

"Do you when you'll be back" said Hanji as Connie and Sasha got on a horse.

"Hopefully before the sun sets, I suggest you send out some scouts to make sure there's no more titans inside wall rose so teh citizens can go home" said Star.

"You make a good point" said Hanji. Stars group with Connie, Sasha left Trost and started going towards Rhagako.

"Who was that man who was sitting in the wagon before us" asked Casca?

"He's a member of a cult, their group believed the three big walls were a gift from god" said Star.

"Obviously their wrong" said Guts sounding like the coughs idea was ridiculous.

Star nodded, "Do you mind me asking if you know where the walls came from" asked Sasha riding her horse close to the wagon.

"I do, but I think it's best I reveal that information when everyone else is around" said Star looking straight ahead.

"Can I ask you something, that girl Mikasa what is her relationship with that boy named Eren" asked Serpcio remembering when Mikasa blushed.

"Well some of us know she has feelings for him, Eren however is to focused on killing titans and doesn't think of anything else" said Sasha.

"That's kind of why I had Drag show him those visions, he still has someone to live for, maybe this will help them tell the other how they feel" said Star.

"What about you, do you have someone" asked Farnese making Sasha blush.

"I don't know what you mean" she said looking away, but looked at Connie for a second. She then noticed that he had a down look on his face, "He hasn't said a word since we left Trost" she said looking worried.

"His whole village was turned into titans, it's normal for him to be like this, his mother is the only family he has left" said Star.

"Hey were here" said Connie getting everyone's attention. They all looked ahead to see the village of rhagako. When they reached the village Connie immediately got off his horse and ran to his house. Star and his group got off the wagon. Sasha got off her horse while looking around.

"The houses are destroyed, but not one drop of blood, so his whole village was turned into titans" said Sasha looking around.

They all walked towards where Connie was. He was standing still looking at the small Titan on top of his crushed house. "So that's really her" he said.

"So this thing is a titan" said Guts looking at the thing.

"Just how many of them are out there" said Isma.

"A lot, but there are different kinds like the ones I faced that are different from this one" said Star.

Star stood in front of the house, he put his right hand up with the light surrounding it. The Titan lifted up from the house and then landed on its face on the ground next to it. Star walked over to the Titan and stood on its neck. A syringe containing blue liquid appeared in his hand after a bright blue light shined.

"Are you sure this will work" said Connie.

"Don't worry it will" said Star sticking the needle into the titans nape and injected the blue liquid.

Star jumped off the titans body as steam started to come off it. The titans body started to fall apart and Connie noticed someone lying on the ground as most of the body was now almost gone.

"Mom" said Connie rushing over to the woman on the ground. Connie helped her up, "Mom, come on wake up" he said as tears started to come out of his eyes.

The woman eyes opened up, "Connie is that you" she said as tears started to come out of her eyes as she hugged her son, "What happenned" she said looking around and noticed Sasha walking over to them.

"Hello mam, I'm Sasha Brouse" she said kneeling on the gorund next to them.

"Connie is this girl your girlfriend" she said smiling, while Connie and Saha blushed, "Wait till your father hears, Wait what happenned to the village, where's your father" she did as her mood completely changed too being worried as she looked around.

"Mom, somehting bad happenned to our home" said Connie. Star and his gorup wathced as Connie explained what happened to the village, the two of them hugged and cried over the loss of the people they cared about.

"So everyone else who stayed here is dead" said Casca.

"Yeah, the rest of titans from this village were either killed by the garrison or the ones that were killed at the remains of Udgard castle" said Star.

"But their really people" asked Ivalera.

"Yeah but those ones are mindless with only one goal, to eat people" said Star.

On the way back Guts and Casca shared Connie's horse since he was sititng in the wagon with his mother. She still looked sad after what she was just tol what happenned to her home.

"Hey Star, my moms not going to be like Eren and Ymir right" asked Connie?

"No the liquid I inejctected into the body took away the ability to change into a Titan, she's back to the way she used to be before she was changed into a Titan" said Star.

"Thanks that means a lot" said Connie.

When they reached Trost, Connie's mother was brought to a hospital to help her deal with what happened. Connie and Sasha joined their fellow comrades at the mess hall in the command building. Accept Historia who was with Ymir in one of the rooms in the barracks that was being guarded by members of the scouts.

Star and his gorup were in the office of the command building with Pixis, Erwin, Hanji and Levi. They had just finished discussing the incident, where the titans responsible for the incident were the citizens of rhagako.

"So titans are basically human beings" said Erwin while Levi looked shocked.

"After what we've been threw, its positive to say yes" said Hanji.

"Great, after all this time, all this energy, all those things I've cut through, they were people" said Levi.

"You shouldn't feel bad Levi" said Star who was leaning against a wall, "You put them out of their misery, Ymir used to be just like them, mindless, only goal was to eat people, hoping to one day return to normal" said Star.

"But the thing you used on Connie's mother" said Hanji.

"Is a cure" said Star, "Whats the update on Ymir" he asked?

"She's allowed to stay in the survey corps since she isn't a traitor and before you arrived we were told her limbs had completely grown back" said Erwin.

"I haven't asked her for any information yet, I was hoping to ask her the same day I ask you" said Hanji.

"Alright then" said Star.

"We're planning to move somewhere tommorrow, who knows what the governments going to do after what just happenned" said Levi.

"Good point, both Eren and Historia need to be kept away from them" said Star standing up straight.

"We leave tommorrow morning, me and Levi will show you all you to your rooms for tonight" said Hanji opening the exit of the office.

"Thank you" said Casca.

"When we reach the location were staying at, ill reveal the information I know, also just because Eren doesn't have a hardeing ability, doesn't mean there isn't a way to re take wall Maria" said Star as he walked out of the room with his gorup. Hanji and Levi walked out after them.

"Hey Star When was the last time you slept" said Casca as they walked towards the barracks.

"Yeah, you were on watch with Silat the night before Falconia, you didn't sleep when you rebuilt Wyndham and you left during the night after" said Isidoro.

"Well the last time I slept was probably before the night I was on watch with Silat" said Star sounding like it was normal that he hadn't slept in so long.

"Well you should probably get some sleep tonight" said Shiricke.

"Your friends have a point, Eren would be usually tired after he transformed into a Titan" said Hanji.

"Alright I'll get some sleep" said Star.

"Good, we need you well rested for when you tell us what you know" said Levi as they all entered the barracks.

Guts, Casca got their own room in the barracks and so did Serpico and Farnese.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room, we knew of the other relationships that's why they got their own rooms" said Hanji looking at Isidoro, Isma, Shiricke, Puck and Ivalera.

"Don't worry it's alright" said Shiricke as they went into their room.

Levi and Hanji brought Star up to the next floor. Hanji opened the door for him, "This okay" asked Hanji looking at Star.

"Don't worry it's okay, it's only for tonight anyway" said Star about to walk in when Levi spoke.

"I saw something shine on one your right fingers earlier, care to explain what that's about" said Levi looking sirious.

Star said nothing, but he then turned around lowering his right sleeve, the light wasn't covering his arm, revealing there was a golden ring on one of his right fingers. "Wait that kind of looks like a wedding ring" said Hanji.

"It is" said Star as he quickly pulled down his right sleeve and turned aorumd, the sound of his voice made it sound like he was sad from talking about it.

"Does your group know about it" said Levi.

"No, thanks again for giving us a place to sleep" said Star as he walked into the room and quickly closed the door.

He sat down on the bed and placed his mask on the table next to the bed. He sat down on the bed putting his hand over his face, he then looked at the ring on his finger, he then saw an image of a woman in his head, she was smiling at him. He then lyed down on the bed and fell asleep after just a minute went by.


	5. Part 5: The Truth

**Authors note: Spoilers for the attack on Titan manga are in this chapter**

Part 5: The Truth

It's the next day after Stars group had arrived in this world. They along with the new members of squad Levi, which now included Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia. They were located at a cabin near a forest in the interior of wall rose after leaving Trost in the morning.

There were was an area outside the cabin where the members of Stars group were currently setting up their tents.

"I don't see why we have to sleep out here while Star gets to sleep in there" said Isidoro looking annoyed.

"We had to let him sleep in, he may have slept last night but he still needs to rest after not sleeping for two days" said Guts as he and Casca finished settting up their tent.

"He didn't sound exhausted after what he did though during the battle yesterday" said Serpico.

"Didn't he say sleep was just a way for him to pass time" said Farnese standing next to Serpico.

"Hey you think you all can help us out" said Jean from near the entrance of the cabin. He and Armin were carrying boxes.

"Cmon Jean, there isn't that much left to carry" said Ymir who was walking with Historia. She was carrying a box while Historia was carrying some chopped wood. Ymir was allowed to remain with the scotus after she gave all the information she knew, how she became a titan and how she got her name.

"They have their own tasks so let's finish ours" said Mikasa walking out of the trees while carrying an axe and more chopped wood.

"Why did Levi want this wood anyway" said Ymir looking at all the wood the chopped they were carrying.

"It's for the fire tonight, since there not enough room for everyone in the cabin we have to move the tables outside so everyone can sit together" said Mikasa.

"You said he only needed to sleep to pass time, what did he do before he had a body" asked Armin looking at Farnese?

"I don't think he mentioned it" said Farnese.

"I'll go ask him, Guts you coming" asked Casca looking at Guts smiling.

"Yeah were all set up" said Guts as the two of them walked to the cabin with Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Historia. They all walked in to see Eren with a sweeeping brush, Connie was cleaning the table while Sasha was organising the cabinets.

"Alright that's the rest of it" said Jean placing the boxes on the table.

"Hey what are you all doing, please tell me you cleaned off your shoes before walking in" said Eren walking over to them with a worried look on his face.

"What are you talking about everything looks fine" said Jean looking clam while Eren still looked worried.

"You don't understand, if Levi comes in to see the place is dirty he's gonna be mad, he was already annoyed when he saw the state of the rooms" said Eren.

"Hey sorry to interrupt whatever you're talking about, but is Star awake" said Guts.

"No i haven't heard a thing from up there since he went up there" said Eren as Mikasa and Historia placed the chopped wood by the fire place.

"Hey Star you awake up there" Casca shouted up Stairs.

There was a few seconds before they heard a door open, "I'm up, what's going on, Levi back yet" came Stars voice from upstairs. Levi had went for a walk earlier after they arrived, so while he was gone walking, Star was resting, the others were busy working.

"No but we wondering about something, you said you needed sleep only to pass time, what did you do before you had a body" asked Casca which got everyone's attention and they were all looking upstairs for an answer.

"Oh, I was awake the whole time" said Star making them all looked shocked.

"Wait for how long" asked Guts?

"I don't know, thousands of years, I didn't have any idea of how to count time back then so I wathced until, Well you know" said Star sounding like what he said was normal.

"How did you not go insane after that long" said Jean.

"There was always something to watch over, Uh I'm up now anyway, I was in the middle of the something so I'll be down in a few minutes" said Star and they all heard his door close.

"What do you think he was doing up there" said Sasha trying to sneakily grab a piece of bread from the box Armin brought in.

"Probably getting ready for what he needs to say later" said Armin while Sasha quickly put a piece of bread into her satchel , "Sasha, what did you just grab" he said sounding sirious.

"I don't know what your talking about" said Sasha sounding calm.

"You need to put it back now" said Armin.

"I'm going to eat it later" said Sasha backing away from Armin and taking out the piece of bread from her bag.

"Hey put it back beofre we get into trouble" said Connie walking over to them as Sasha put the bread in her mouth.

"Hey don't create mess or I'm going to have to clean it up" said Eren as the other scouts walked over to her, accept Ymir and Historia.

"Is it always like this" asked Casca looking at Ymir and Historia.

"During our training days she was given the nickname potatoe girl" said Ymir.

"Doesn't explain why Eren there wants to make sure everything to stay clean" said Guts.

"I think it has something to do with the" said Historia when someone walked past the four of them while the others tried to take the bread away from Sasha. They all then looked as Levi walked over to the table and moved his fingers under it.

Levi then looked to see dust on his fingers, "I'm sure I gave you all enough time to have this cleaned before I got back" he said looking annoyed.

"Sorry captain" said the gorup who tired to take the bread away from Sasha who took the bread out of her mouth after seeing the captain.

"Just get this thing outside, Hanji and Mobilit will be here soon" said Levi, he then noticed Guts and Casca, "Your friend awake yet" he asked?

"He's been awake for a while, he should be down in a while" said Guts.

"Captain, did you find out what the military police did with Bertholt" asked Connie?

"Apparently they listened to Stars advice, he was placed in an underground cell near where Ms leonhart is being kept, but it was announced this morning that no ones to talk to him until we decide what to do with him" said Levi.

"I know he was our comrade, but he needs to pay for what he's done" said Eren as he clenched his fist.

"I just want to get back at that beast Titan for what he did to my village, because of him almost everyone from my village is gone now" said Connie looking sad.

Sasha noticing the look on his face placed a hand on his shoulder, Connie smiled at her to let her know thanks.

"Just don't be mad if I get to him first or one of my beasts gets him first" came the voice from someone coming down the stairs. The scouts looked as man with short hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a black t shirt and black pants. There were two blue lines going down each pants leg and he also had some blue runners on. He was carrying two small boxes in one of his hands.

Guts and Casca instantly knew it was Star, but the others till looked at surprise of how young he looked. "So this is what you look like under that cloak" said Levi.

"Yep, here let's get the tables outside now" said Star as he placed the boxes in his right pants pocket.

"Here I'll help you out with that" said Guts as the two of them picked up the table.

"Well what are you all waiting for, grab the chairs" said Levi getting the others attention.

"Yes sir" they said.

The table was placed outside and didn't take long before all the chairs were outside aswell. With the members of the 104th cadet core, "Hey did you guys notice this morning when Hanji was talking to Star" said Connie.

"Come to think of it, it looked like she had said something about him and wanted to apologise for it" said Mikasa.

"You think they might know" said Jean looking over at the members of Stars group that were putting plates on the table for dinner. Star and Levi were on watch for Hanji and Mobilit.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask them" said Ymir.

"Yeah but what if it was somehting personal, we haven't known them that long" said Historia looking worried.

"If they keep things from us how can we trust them" said Eren.

"Hey what are you all talking about" said Isidoro walking over with Isma, the two of them had notice them looking at their group earlier.

"Oh no it's nothing bad" said Armin trying to make everything calm.

"What was Hanji Apologising for to your friend earlier" asked Eren looking sirious.

"We didn't hear what it was, but she said she was sorry for bringing up something last night" said Isma.

"You don't know what it was" said Connie,

"No we were all given rooms last night at that building we were staying at, but Star was given his own room after everyone else got theirs" said Isidoro.

"Whatever Hanji must have said it was probably after that" said Sasha.

"It could have been about the person who named the first sword he made" said Isma making the others look at her.

"What about them" asked Jean?

"It was just, when we were talking about them he stopped walking and looked a little down" said Isma feeling sorry for Star.

"Hey he was alright after that, he was able to use his sword against that demon didn't he" said Isidoro placing a hand her shoulder.

"Yeah your right, lets go help help everyone finish setting up" said Isma. She then kissed Isidoro on the shoulder, making him blush as she walked away with a smile on her face while Isidoro just stood there.

"Hey man are you alright" asked Connie?

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm just gonna go" said Isidoro walking away.

"Those two seem to get on well" said Armin smiling.

Star was on a constructed tower watching over the land, the sun was near to setting as he saw two people on horses approach him. He climbed down the ladder as the two horses got closer. Hanji and Mobilit looked at him surprised.

"It's me Hanji" said Star smiling as he waved at them.

"Well I guess this is what you look like under that cloak" said Hanji getting off the horse and so did Mobilit.

"Yeah it can be surprising, you see this body stoppped aging after it turned eighteen" said Star.

"Is it because of the Star bonding with it" asked Hanji as they started walking or the cabin.

"Yeah that's the reason and I'm actually happy that I look this way" said Star smiling.

When they got to the cabin Mikasa and Historia had placed down the wood for the fire not far from the table since it was almost night. Star walked over to the pile of wood, "This will do" he said.

"Do you have something that could light the fire" said Historia.

"Yep" said Star. They looked shocked as his whole body was covered in a bright blue light as he pointed his right hand at the pile of wood, fire shot from his hand and the wood was ignited. The scouts looked at the fire surprised as the light stopped covering his body.

Everyone then sat at the table, Stars group sat on the left side while the scouts accept for Levi were sititng on the right side. Levi sat at one end of the table while Star sat at the other end. After Star sat down he placed the two small boxes from earlier on the table in front of him. They decided to eat beofre talking,

"I hope you don't mind but I've brought a notebook to record what you say" said Hanji taking out a notebook and a pencil.

"It's alright, just make sure it's secure after your finished, knowing this informaion could put a target on your head, I hope your all ready for that" said Star.

"After what we've been through we have the right to know the truth" said Eren looking sirious.

"Alright then, first the people within these walls, their not what's left of humanity" said Star making the scouts look surprised.

"Wait, but where's the rest of us, the titans were said to bring humanity to near extinction" said Armin.

"That's what it saids in the history books anyway" said Levi.

"I came from a town outside the walls in another land, so that should be evidence enough, the same goes for Bertholt, Reiner and Annie" said Ymir looking sirious.

"So we were lied to after all this time" said Jean.

"People are dead because they thought differently, when you see Erwin again he'll know what I mean" said Star.

"So what about the walls" said Hanji.

"In them are a great number of collosal titans who used their hardened abilities to make them" said Star as he took a drink from his glass of water.

"So my theory was right" said Hanji.

"After what Ymir has reprorted, what happened to Connie's village, it's clear to everyone that titans are actually human beings" said Star.

"You mentioned that the ones that were killed from that village were mindless ones with one objective" said Casca.

"I did, in fact borh Ymir and Eren were like that for a time" said Star.

"Wait I was like them" said Eren looking shocked.

"Each Titan that you have faced outside the walls were people from the country Marley, who their government thought as criminals, during their mindless state they focus on only one thing, eating someone with the same power you have so they could change back to normal" said Star.

"Wait so, then who did I eat, tell me" said Eren standing up from his seat but also looking worried.

"I'll get to that Eren, Im not finished yet but you might want to brace yourself for what I'm going to say" said Star, he looked like he felt sorry for what he was going to say to Eren.

"Eren please, let him finish" said Mikasa holding his hand and he immediately sat back down, but still looked worried.

"So this country Marley, their responsible for sending titans at us" said Hanji.

"Yeah, each perosn they sent was injected with a similar liquid like the one you saw I took from Bertholt" said Star.

"It might have been a long time ago, but I remember them injecting the woman next to me before pushing her off the wall" said Ymir.

"Now I get to why Bertholt, Reiner and Annie were sent here" said Star, "But there was fourth person who could transform into a Titan that was suppose to be with them" he said looking at Ymir.

"I guess that was the person who I ate" said Ymir looking down.

"Yes, their objective was to acquire the power of the founding Titan, the coordinate they called it, that power is currently inside you Eren" said Star.

"Wait what, how did I get it" asked Eren?

"A long time ago, that power belonged to king Fritz, the first one" said Star looking at the scouts letting them know it wasn't their current ruler, "The power has the ability to control all the titans, but it can also wipe peoples memory's" he said.

"So Eren has the ability to control the titans, that should help us out a lot" said Levi.

"So the first king altered the people's memory's so that they would think they were what's left of humanity" said Hanji as she wrote down the notes as Star nodded.

"Yes but there were two family's among the people who were immune to this power, one of them" said Star now looking at Mikasa who looked surprised that he was now looking at her, "Was the Ackerman's".

"So Mikasas family was immune to the memory wiping" said Hanji and Star nodded.

"Now, Eren, your father was part of a resistance in Marley who wanted to help their people, Marley sees the people of this island as devils" said Star clenching his glass.

"But that's bullshit, what did we do to deserve this" said Connie almost yelling.

"Can't you let the man finish" said Guts looking annoyed.

"What does it matter to you, last time I checked your not from this world and hadn't gone through the stuff we had to" said Connie.

"Hey we've seen some horrible stuff too" said Farnese.

"Also let us say this, Star chose to come here and help your people with the time he has left" said Casca, "And we chose to follow him, he asked us why we wanted to go with him since he gave us a the chance to have a peaceful life" she said.

"But we chose not to, we couldn't live happily if we knew he would spend the rest of his life fighting for other worlds" said Shiricke.

"Wow" said Sasha.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you had to go through" said Connie looking calm.

"It's okay, you didn't know" said Serpico.

"When you say with the time he has left, how long is that, do you have some kind of uncurable disease" asked Hanji looking at Star.

"No, that's complicated, anyway Erens father was part of the resistance group, eventually someone with royal blood from the original king was found, Dinah Fritz, the two of them fell in love and ended up having a child" said Star, he then looked up with a sirious look on his eyes, "That child's name was Zeke Yeager" he said.

"So that would make him" said Eren looking shocked from the news.

"Your half brother, at a young age your father and Dinah sent him into infiltrate the Marley military, but he sold the two of them and the rest of the resistance out to the Marley military" said Star making everyone looked shocked.

"He sold out his own parents" asked Hanji not bothering to write anything down as everyone besides Star loooked shocked by the news.

"The resistance was brought to this island, Dinah was actually the titan that ate your mother Eren" said Star, "Your father was the only one who lived, an man who was undercover in the Marley military made himself known on that day and he gave his Titan power to your father after killing the other Marley soldiers" he said standing up.

"What are you doing" said Eren.

"Showing you what happenned to your Father, Historia you need to see something aswell" said Star. Historia nodded, she got up from her seat and walked over to the two of them. "Eren I'm going to need you to remove your shirt and kneel on the gorund"said Star. Eren nodded as he removed his shirt and kneeled on the ground.

"What do I have to do" said Historia.

"Place your hand on his back" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. The two of them placed their hands on Erens back. Eren felt a shock go through his body as he saw visions of looking through someone else eyes, he saw a room covered in crystal, people dressed in white, fighting a titan with black hair that looked female, killing the people in white, he then saw a soldier. He then saw himself as someone injected something into his arm, how he turned into a Titan, he saw his fathers scared reflection in the titans eye. The last thing he saw was himself looking at his fathers glasses with tears in his eyes as his titan body vanished behind him.

He then saw the ground as Star removed his hand, Historia had tears in her eyes as she held her head. Star looked at his hand as the light stopped covering his body, he then looked at Historia, "You saw something didn't you" he asked?

"Yes, this woman with black hair, she was nice to me and thought me how to read" said Historia.

"That woman's name was Frieda Reiss, your half sister" said Star with a sirious look on his face.

"Do you know what happenned to her, I'd like to thank her" said Historia smiling as she thought of the kind woman she knew.

"I'm sorry Historia, but she's dead" said Star looking down. Historia had a surprised look on her face that then turned sad, "She was the last member of the Reiss family that held the founding titans power, Erens fathers ate her taking that power" he said now looking at Eren.

"Wait so then that means" said Historia now looking shocked at Eren who hadn't moved sicne they had moved their arms away.

"Eren" said Mikasa looking worried as she rushed over to him, "Talk to me please" she said urgently.

"The person Eren ate to gain his Titan power, was his father" said Star. Making the people at the table looked shocked as Star moved back to the table grabbing one of the boxes and walked over to Eren. He kneeled on the ground, lifting up the lid of the box there was Syrigne with blue liquid in it, "Theres a downside for people that could change into a Titan, they have around ten years left to live after they gain that power, it's know as the curse of Ymir, that's why the power of the founding Titan had to be kept passing down from person to person" he said.

Mikasas looked then turned to frightened as the idea of the person she cared about could die, "Please there has to be something you can do go save him" she said.

"Hold up his arm, this will cure him" said Star. Mikasa didn't have to lift up the arm since Eren did it for her with a sirious look on his face. Star injected the liquid into his right arm, "You still have the ability to change into a Titan, also during the old days you had to have royal blood to use the founding Titans power, but now I made it that you can use it without the royal blood" he said standing up.

"Thank you" said Mikasa, Star looked to see she was hugging Eren close.

"It's alright, now that just leaves Ymir" said Star walking back over to the table, Ymir was now standing next to Historia with an arm around her. Star picked up the second box and walked over to them. He lifted up the lid showing two syringes, both with blue liquid accept one of them had a drawing of Ymir's Titan form on it.

"Why are there two of them" asked Ymir looking confused?

"Because I'm giving you a choice, the one with the drawing off your Titan form on it will have the same effect as the one I gave Eren, no curse and you can still change into a Titan, but the second one takes both away" said Star making her look surprised.

"Ymir it's your choice" said Levi making everyone look at him, "You weren't given a choice back then, but you have one now" he said.

Ymir looked at the cure for Titan powers for a second before looking at Historia, she then grabbed the syringe with the drawing of her Titan form on it, "If I'm gonna protect Historia, I'm gonna need this" she said injecting the liquid into her right arm.

"Are you sure" said Historia.

"Yep, now your stuck with me" said Ymir hugging Historia while smiling.

"Good choice" said Star closing the lid and the box vanished. Everyone then sat back at the table, Eren had put his shirt back on but Mikasa was still holding his hand.

"Now that we've heard Stars story, I would like to hear what you have to say" said Hanji looking at Historia. Ymir still had an anime around her shoulder. History explained of where she lived, how her mother didn't spend time with her and that when she tried to hug her, she shoved her away. After that her mother left to live somewhere else, but on the night after wall Maria was breached, that was where she met her father Rod Reiss for the first time, some men killed her mother before they could leave and her father gave her the name Krista Lenz so that she could live.

"Weird after so many years the man decides to care about his daughter" said Ymir looking annoyed.

"If what I got here is right" said Hanji looking at her notebook, "You said the Reiss family had the power of the founding Titan, why them and not the king" said Hanji then looking like she was thinking, "Unless" she said.

"The Reiss family is the true royal family" said Star as he drank from his glass of water.

"So the one they have sitting on the throne is a false king" said Levi.

"But then who would be the ones in charge of everything" asked Mobilit?

"Probably the nobles" said Levi taking a drink from his cup of tea.

"Wait so why after all this time would Rod Reiss care about Historia" said Armin.

"Wait since Historia has royal blood, wouldn't she be able to use the power of the founding Titan if she gained the power to change into a Titan" said Eren.

"Yeah, she was the only one left with the Reiss in her veins besides her father, your father killed the rest of them" said Star.

"So he only came to get me in case he found the perosn with the founding Titan, so he could get me to turn into a Titan, eat that person so I could have control of that power" said Historia realizing why her father when to get her so long ago.

"Then they would be back to doing nothing about the titans and more scouts would continue to die" said Star.

"Well like you said earlier, I'll keep this information private and only tell people we can trust" said Hanji standing up.

"Alright everyone, time to sleep, Sasha, Connie you have first watch tommorrow" said Levi.

"Hang on" said Star. The scouts watched as he finished off his water, "I told you this information, now I want something in return" he said looking sirious.

"Well I guess that's okay, but aren't you here to help us" said Hanji looking confused.

"Of course, don't think I'm protecting worlds for personal gain, this could actually help us, I want to meet Annie Leonhart" said Star making the scouts look shocked.

"Wait why would you want to meet her" said Jean.

"She killed so many of us" said Eren.

"She was young when she joined the military and she was told that the people on this island were devils, sounds like she was manipulated if you ask me" said Star standing up, "I also think she's the only the one out of the three that holds any regret for what she's done and there's also you" he said looking at Armin.

"Wait what do I have to do with it" said Armin looking surprised.

"When the female titan first appeared, she killed many scouts while looking for Eren, but yet she spared you" said Star, "This is all I'm asking, I have the power to get her out of that crystal" he said looking at Hanji.

"I'll let Erwin know, oh and" said Hanji about to walk away with Mobilit when she looked back, "I'm glad your on our side" she said smiling and Star nodded.

That night Stars group were in their tents, the scouts were in their rooms in the cabin. All accept Eren who was sittting against a tree looking at the night sky, "Mind if I join you" came a voice from behind him. He looked to see it was Star who spoke.

"No of course not, but what are you doing outside, your not on watch duty" said Eren as Star sat on the ground next to him.

"Like I mentioned I don't need sleep, plus it's nice to look out at the night sky" said Star smiling as he looked at the night sky.

Eren looked down, "I don't even know what I'm suppose to think now, titans are people who have no control over what their doing and to think I used to be like them for a short time" he said putting hand on his head.

"Marley is the ones to blame for what happenned Eren, their the real enemy, you should feel happy that you don't have to worry about dieing now anyway, you can have a good life after this is all over" said Star.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Eren smiling.

"What are you two doing up" said a female voice from behind them. The two of them looked to see Mikasa in her sleepwear with her red scarf on.

"Here I'll leave you two alone" said Star standing up and started walking away, "I wouldn't stay up to late otherwise Levi's gonna be mad" he said walking back into the cabin.

The two of them stared at each other not saying a word, Mikasa held her red scarf, "Do you want to sit with me" asked Eren.

"Yeah sure" said Mikasa as she sat on the grass next to him, "It almost feels like back then doesn't it" she said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, you coming to wake me up under a tree after collecting the wood" said Eren. The two of them smiled at the memory.

"How are you feeling after hearing everything" asked Mikasa feeling worried of how he felt.

"Honestly it's still a lot to take in, I hate that Titan for what it did to my mom, but I can't help but feel sorry for her at times" said Eren.

Mikasa then remembered something, "You said the visions Drag showed you, was when you saved me, was there anything else you saw" she asked?

"Yeah, you were holding me close and crying when I came out of my titan forms nape" said Eren.

"Oh, Eren before that happenned I thought you were gone" she said holding her scarf close.

"What" said Eren surprised.

"But when you saved me from that Titan, I had this feeling it was something familiar, thank you" said Mikasa smiling, in the moonlight Eren noticed she had tears in her eyes. Mikasa was then surprised when he hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but don't worry" said Eren then looking Into her eyes, "The two of us are gonna live through this" he said looking determined.

Mikasa smiled at his words, then, "Eren" she said before kissing him on the lips. Eren was surprised at first, but he then kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her. The two of them looked each other in the eyes, "I love you Eren" she said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry that's it taken me so long to realise, I love you too Mikasa" he said kissing her again and she kissed back. Afterwards the two of them had an arm around each other with Mikasa resting her head on his shoulder.

Star who was in his room looked out his window to see the two of them, he then smiled feeling happy for the two of them.

The next morning the members of Squad Levi accept for Connie and Sasha who were on watch were in the kitchen. Star came downstairs, "Morning everyone" he said.

"You think you can help with the cooking" said Levi.

"Yeah sure, I'll just let my group know" Star began to say when the door to the cabin opened up.

Everyone in the room looked to see Hanji with a scroll of paper, Mobilit was standing behind her. She looked like she and rushed over, "I have some bad news" she said.

A few minutes later Stars group were in the cabin while Hanji explained why she came. "Pastor Nicks been killed" said Armin surprised.

"Who's Pastor Nick" asked Guts?

"He was the priest in that wagon we took when we went to Rhagako" said Star.

"The thing is though, military police were guarding the scene when me and Mobilit got there, but I noticed something from the way I saw his body, all of his finger nails were removed" said Hanji.

"So it couldn't have been a random murder, the people who killed him wanted to make sure he hadn't told us anything" said Levi.

"If these military police got there first, perhaps they didn't want anyone else investigating the body" said Serpico.

"Then maybe their the ones who killed him" said Farnese.

"You bring up a good point, when I looked at one of the military police members hands, their knuckles were marked" said Hanji as she remember that night, "But there's more" she said handing Levi a scroll of paper. Levi opened it and read it.

"What does it say" said Sasha.

"Pack your things, leave nothing behind" he said looking sirious.

An hour later military police barged into the now empty cabin, "Whats going on, I thought the reports said they were here" said one officer.

"Yeah and there are no tents outside for that guys people" said the leader of the group.

Far away from the cabin Levi squad, Stars group, Hanji and Mobilit wathced from a far away hill as military police walked around that area of the cabin.

"As of today all activity's for the scout regiment have been stopped, their demanding we hand over Eren and Historia" said Levi.

"There's more" said Hanji looking at Stars group, Star was wearing a short version of his black and blue cloak. The others were wearing cloaks aswell, "They've labeled your leader a criminal and are blaming him for the death of Bertholt, he was found dead in his cell last night" she said.

"There's no way he could have done that" said Eren looking annoyed knowing Star couldn't have been the one to do it.

"Don't worry I don't believe it eirther because the military police won't reveal how he died" said Hanji looking calm.

"What do we do next" said Armin.

"First we get out of here, find out who's after us, get Eren and Historia far away from them" said Levi, he then looked at Hanji, "What will you do" he asked?

"I need to report to Erwin, I'll leave two of my soldiers with you" she said getting on her horse and so did Mobilit, "All of you need to live" she said and everyone nodded.

"The same goes for you aswell Hanji" said Levi looking sirious. Hanji smiled and nodded at him.

"So where to we go to first" asked Guts?

"Will go to Trost first and then plan our next move from there" said Levi.

"Alright let's go" said Star looking sirious. The two group then started heading towards Trost district. Knowing their now wanted people by the military they once worked with.


	6. Part 6: Fight in Trost

**Part 6: Fight in Trost**

The group of Levi squad and Stars group were currently hiding out in an abondoned house outside of Trost district. Guts stood by one window while Levi stood at the other. The two of them were keeping an eye out for someone.

"It's surprising that there's no one living here" said Casca as she looked around the house.

"There was a battle In the city a while back, titans breached the wall and we had to fall back behind wall rose" said Connie who was sititng at the table with Sasha. Sitting in front of them was Eren and Mikasa.

"The people who lvied here probably didn't want to come back after what happenned" said Eren.

"Once we take back wall Maria they might want to come back, though once the information about Marley gets out they might want to wait a little longer" said Star who had the hood of his cloak down.

"That means they still have the power to create more titans" asked Mikasa and Star nodded.

"Yeah even if we take down the beast Titan, they still have the serum to create mindless ones" said Star as they looked up stairs after hearing a door open. They all looked to see Armin wearing a long blond wig while Jean wore the wig from when he impersonated Eren before they fought female titan in Stohess.

Connie and Sasha looked away trying to hide their laughter. Isma and Isidoro were trying hard not to laugh. "I feel ridiculous" said Armin looking sad.

"Sorry Armin we cant help it" said Connie still laughing.

"Are you sure this is going to work, because Armin is kind of missing a few things to look like a woman" said Ymir pointing at his chest, she then looked over at Star, "Hey can't your powers do anything about that" she asked?

"No one of the rules for my powers is that I can't alter a persons appearance" said Star looking calm while the members of his group looked surprised.

"Wait so your powers have rules" asked Serpico?

"Yeah but there's only a few, another one is that I can't bring back the dead" said Star soundign sirious.

"But what about Jean ,he barely looks like me" said Eren pointing at Jean.

"Hey it worked the last time didn't it" said Jean.

"Alright everyone times up, Eren, Historia your wagons here" said Levi looking out the window to see a wagon with something covering the back of it. A male member of the scouts walked in.

"Are we all ready to go" asked Levi?

"Yeah, will be taking them through the district as fast as we can, Hanji sent two people to keep an eye on them from the rooftops" he said. He then looked at Eren and Historia, "Alright you two lets go" he said, the two of them nodded.

As Eren got up from his chair he noticed Mikasa grabbed his hand, "Stay safe" she said with a worried look on her face.

Eren held her hand back while smiling at her, "The same goes for you aswell okay" he said beofre walking out the door with Historia and the other scout member.

The moment between the two of them wasn't missed by everyone else in the room, "Uh did something happen between the two of them" asked Sasha looking confused.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm sure it was nothing" said Jean with annoyed look on his face.

"What are you talking about" said Mikasa not knowing what they were talking about because she was focused on watching Eren leaving the house.

But before they could say anything Levi stood in the centre of the room, "Enough talk, our plan is to walk in Trost to lure out who were facing" he said looking around the room.

"Is it just me or does this kind of plan sound familiar" said Ymir crossing her arms.

"Yeah it's like when we used Eren to try and capture the female titan" said Armin looking down at the floor like the ohther scouts as they remembered the people that died during that expedition.

"Something didn't go well that day did it" asked Casca after noticign the looks on their faces.

"That isn't the point, we're not facing people who can transform into Titans, it's likely will be facing other people" said Levi, he then looked at Stars group, "Sorry but we didn't have time to have you trained in odm gear" he said.

"Don't worry we can manage with what we have" said Star, he then turned back to his group, "Hoods up" he said. The group were wearing different colored cloaks, while Star wore a short version of his usual one. They put their hoods up covering their faces and the scouts put up their hoods aswell.

The two groups entered the city of Trost. There were little colored flags hung from the houses. People were walking towards the middle of the city, "Whats going on, some kind of celebration" asked Shiricke?

"It's the kings birthday, they celebrate by handing out extra rations to the people" said Levi as they continued to walk.

"Hold up" said Star as they reached an alleyway.

"What's going on" said Levi turning around to see Stars group had stopped walking.

"We need to spilt up, this big of a gorup will draw to much attention, my group will find somewhere to hide out until we need to interfere" said Star as his group started waking down the alleyway.

"Wait, shouldn't we all stick together" said Connie surprised that they were just walking away.

"No he's right will draw to much attention if we all stick together" said Levi as they continued walking into the centre of the city. When they reached the centre of the city there was a stage where members of the military police stood next to boxes containing rations.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our glorious king has sent emergency rations from his own supply to help the people in need" said one of the military police with a smile on his face, "However there is a reward out to those who help capture a dangerous criminal, we had captured an enemy but he was murdered before we could find out the information that could have helped us stop the titans" he said which made the people complain.

"Are they seriously believing what this guy is saying" said Jean.

"Did thy not release that it was Star that helped us capture the Bertholt on the first place" said Mikasa looking sirious.

"Yeah, plus if he wanted to kill him" Sasha began to say when there was a commotion coming from behind them. They looked to see a wagon being pulled by two horses rushing at them. They quickly moved out of the way but the two men sitting at the front grabbed Jean and Armin.

"Armi, I mean Eren, Historia" said Sasha watching the wagon leaving the area as people started run away after what had happenned.

"What now" asked Ymir looking at Levi.

"We follow them, head back to the alleyway and will follow them from there" said Levi. They all quickly ran to back to the alleyway from where Star left the group, they moved their cloaks revealing they were wearing their odm gear underneath. They jumped on top of the rooftop and started running the direction the wagon went.

Menahwile with Stars group, they were all sititng in the living room of an abdnoned house, Isidoro was showing Isma how to throw pebbles. The only sound in the room was the pebbles being thrown against the wall.

"Do you really have to do that now" asked Ivalera looking annoyed.

"Sorry she asked me to teach her how to throw them" said Isidoro.

"I want to be of some help to the group, I know I didn't do much when we were figthing back in our world" said Isma looking sad, this surprised the members of the group that she thought that.

Star pulled down his hood after hearing her say that, "Isma is that what you really think, beucase if you ask me you helped us a good bit" he said looking sirious.

"But all I did was stand back and watch you all go into battle" said Isma still looking sad, but she then felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she looked to see it was Casca smiling at her.

"That is true, but while we were fighting you helped look after the people who were afraid after what had happenned" said Casca. Isma smiled knowing Casca had was making a good point that she had her own way of helping the group.

"Well alright then" said Star standing up, "It's time to move, Isidoro how good do you think she is at throwing them now" he asked looking sirious.

"About as good as I was when I met up with Guts the second time" said Isidoro.

"That's good to hear, now here's what we all need to do" said Star as he pulled back on his hood.

The members of Levi squad had followed the wagon to a warehouse that was near the wall. They were all standing on buildings near it, Sasha was looking down one of the windows of the warehouse. Jean and Armin were each tied to a chair.

"How many are in there" said Mikasa landing next to Sasha on the warehouse roof.

"There's only two of them at the moment, but I think I overheard them saying their boss is on their way" said Sasha. Mikasa used her odm gear to reach the building Levi was sititng on. He was looking away from the warehouse.

"Sasha said there's more of them in their way" she said.

"Alright, when they get there make sure to capture them alive, I'm going to check on the wagon carrying Eren and Historia" said Levi standing up.

"What about your injury captain, are you able to fight" she asked remembering heen he injured his ankle when from when the two of them fought the female titan.

"It's like it never happenned, our new cormrade healed it up last night" said Levi. The other night Levi had told Star he had injured his ancle, he explained that he needed it to be healed sicne they were on the run and so Star healed it. "Oh and Mikasa, I have a message you need to deliver to the others" he said.

A while later two more men had entered the warehouse with the other men who were guarding Armin and Jean, "Now are you sure that's Eren and Historia, the MPs are gonna be pissed if it isn't them" said the man standing at the front of the group.

Mikasa jumped down from the second floor of the warehouse, she landed in front of the person who was standing behind the man who spoke, she kicked him in the head sending him spinning and onto the ground. The man who spoke took a pistol form his jacket, he pointed it at her but she quickly turned around and pucnehd him in the face. The man fell of the gorund, with the pistol falling on the ground near him.

Another man rushed at Mikasa, he went to punch her, but she saw it coming, she quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed the man by both his sides. She then pushed him into the gorund, knocking him unconscious.

"Forget this I'm out of here" said another man. He turned around only to be hit by a rock in the forehead, blood was over his forehead as he fell on his back to the ground.

Standing to at the entrance of the warehouse was Isidoro and Isma, "Nice throw" said Isidoro smiling at Isma.

"Thanks" said Isma. Mikasa looked surprised to see them, the man who had the pistol noticed her looking away, he went to grab his pistol but an arrow hit the pistol almost hitting his hand.

"You move again the next ones going right between your eyes" said Sasha who was standing on the second floor, she was holding a bow, a quiver of arrows strapped to here back, she readied another arrow and aimed it at the man who put his arms up in surrender.

"What are you two doing here" said Connie as he and Ymir jumped down from the second floor, they began to untie Jean and Armin.

"Star sent us all out to different points in the city, I guess it was good thing he sent us here" said Isidoro.

"Where did Captain Levi go" asked Connie as he finished untying Armin and Ymir finished untying Jean. The two of them removed their wigs making the man who had the pistol look shocked.

"He went to go check on Eren and Historia, but he also left me message for everyone" she said getting everyones atttetnion, "Were not just fighting titans anymore, were now fighting people to" she said making the scouts look surprised.

"Well some of us have experience with that already" said Isidoro looking sirious.

With Levi he had just landed on a roof that had a view of the streets below where they could see the wagon carrying Eren and Historia. There were two scouts in the area, "So what's the situation" he asked the female scout.

"It looks like the crowd is about to clear up soon, so we should be able to move soon" she said. There was a crowd of people standing in the front of the wagon and they were slowly moving away from the area.

"This almost feels like a set up, Hey Eva let me ask you something" asked Levi?

"Yeah what is it" she asked.

"Have you ever heard of a man who went by the name Kenny the ripper" said Levi making Eva looked surprised.

"You mean that guy who killed military police in the underground city, what about him" she asked?

"I lived with him for a while back when I was kid" he said with a sirious look on his face.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes captain, we have other things to worry about" said Eva smiling thinking he was joking before she went back to keeping an eye on the wagon. The crowd of people was almost clear.

"Yeah your right" said Levi as he went back to looking aswell, "If this is really was Kenny's style, why hadn't he made a move yet, unless" he thought his eyes opening wide as he looked behind him to see a man climbing the building. He was wearing a hat and his gear was strapped to his back. He pointed some kind of pistol at them, "Look out" said Levi as he jumped over a chimney to get cover from the shooting. But Eva wasn't lucky because she was then shot in the head by the man.

The other scout how was watching the wagon noticed what happenned, he hen looked to see a bald man wearing glasses with gear strapped to his back aswell. The man shot the scout in the head, his body fell to the ground making the people who saw his body scream.

Back with Levi, the man who shot Eva stood up, "Well Levi its been a while, you still a runt or have you grown a little" said the man. Levi recognsied that vocie, it was Kenny. Multiple soldiers wearing gear similar to Kenny's appeared in the area, they looked down at the building Levi was on. Kenny shot a hook from his pistol into the chimney Levi was hiding behind, he jumped into the air, he was now above Levi while upside down in the air, he was pointing his two pistols at him while smiling, "Nope still a runt" he said.

Levi quickly took out one of his blades, "KENNY" he yelled. But he then looked surprised as a blade similar to his flyew past his head, the blade hit Kenny in the side making him bleed and it was stuck into him.

"What the hel" Kenny began to say when the blade exploded in giant blue flames. Levi looked shocked as Kenny fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face, his right side compeltely gone from the explosion. The soldiers who were with him also looked shocked to see that their captain was killed.

"So that was Kenny the ripper" said another voice Levi recognsied, he looked to see someone land on the rooftop he was on, "Gotta say it wasn't that hard to kill him" said Star taking out from underneath his black and blue cloak another blade that was attached to a handle with a trigger on it. He then pulled down his hood with his left hand that was also carrying a blade attached to a handle. He opened the front of his cloak revealing something that surprised Levi, he was wearing his own set of odm gear.


	7. Part 7: Fighting the anti scouts

**Part 7: Fighting the anti scouts**

"KILL HIM" yelled a female voice pointing her guns at Star. The other soldiers who wore gear that looked liked Kenny's aimed their pistols Star who noticed them aiming at him. He grabbed his cloak with his right hand and tossed it in front of him. Multiple gun shots went through this cloak, Star threw his right blade at a group of men on the building across from him. When the blade reached the men he pressed a small button on his right handle which made the blade explode in blue flames, blasting them back.

"Let's go" said Star looking at Levi as he took out another right blade replacing the one he threw.

Levi noticed the woman pointing her right pistol at him, he quickly removed his own cloak and dodged the shot that went through his cloak, "Got it lets go" he said. The two of them used their odm gear going through the streets of trost. They noticed two men chasing them while pointing their pistols at them. Levi shot his hooks into an alleyway almost dodging a shot that cut his forehead. Star shot his hooks on top of a building and wathced as the two men followed Levi down an alleyway. He shot his hooks into the building to the left of the alleyway and landed onto the roof where he stared at two men. The man on the left noticed Star, but Star shot his left hook into the mans stomach. He dragged the man towards him and threw him at the other one making the two of them fall down to the street below.

Star looked down a street to see Levi go into the bar. He jumped off the building shooting his hooks into the bar, he flew into the bar and landed on the counter where Levi was. The occupants of the bar just sat where they were surpsied by their appearance, "Did they follow you" Levi asked while wiping blood from his forehead.

"I'm not sure, the ones that came after us weren't all the ones that were there, you alright" he asked looking at Levi's forehead.

"Yeah just a scratch" said Levi, "I don't suppose you have anything for healing small cuts" he asked.

The bright blue light covered Stars body as he moved his right hand over Levi's forehead, the scratch was completely healed when he moved hsi hand away. "We need to get some cover, behind the bar" said Star as the light stopped covering his body and he sat on the ground behind the counter.

"Fine, where's the rest of your group by the way" said Levi as he sat on the gorund behind the counter with him.

"I have most of them covering the exits to the city, I sent Isma and Isidoro to the warehouse" said Star as he rested his head against the counter while placing his right blade on his right knee.

"Wanna tell me where you got your own odm gear" said Levi looking at the gear that resembled his own.

"Around the time I got my own Titan form, I decided to make my own odm gear, it's mostly the same as everyone else's, but with a few changes" said Star as he looked at his blades.

"You teach yourself how to use it" asked Levi when they heard someone land on the ground outside. Levi moved a bottle on the shelf above them, the two of them could see in the reflection of the bottle a woman wearing the other gear. She was pointing her pistols at the counter.

"You two come out here, your gonna pay for what you did to captain Ackerman" she said. Hearing Kenny's second name made Levi look surprised, he looked at Star to see he looked calm even after what he just heard. Levi then looked calm trying not to think about it.

"If you ask me that's fair since you already killed some of our people" said Levi.

"Well you two have already failed, in a matter of minutes will have Eren and Historia out of the city" she said while smirking.

"You really think your going to win after what just happenned, I don't know about you but that sounds like your in denial" said Star looking calm.

"Shut up, you really think you can win" said the woman annoyed by what Star said,

"Yep, you know why, because I'm not going to let you win" said Star sounding sirious as he gripped his two handles.

"You know what I think it's time I repay you for when you saved me earlier" said Levi as he grabbed the gun under the counter, pointed it at the woman while he still hid behind the counter. The woman didn't expect the gun, so she was then shot in the middle and sent flying out of the bar.

Levi and Star stood up, "Sorry about the mess" said Levi as he handed the gun back of the bartender, "Lets meet outside" he said looking at Star who nodded.

The other soldiers who were waiting outside noticed their comrade fall outside the bars doors. The ones on the left side of the building saw something come out of the window, thinking it was Levi they shot at it, but it turned out to be a chair. Using the distraction Levi jumped out of the window shooting his right hook into one of them on the roof. The hook hit the man as Levi got on the roof, the other two soldiers shot at Levi, but he used the man he shot at as a human shield. When he was close enough he dropped the body and cut through each of the men threw their sides with his right blade.

On the right side of the bar Star jumped up through the ceiling of the bar, appearing outside with the light covering his body. He saw two men on the pointing their pistols at him, he threw both of his blades at them. One blade stabbed into one of the men and the other one did the same. Star pressed a button on each of his handles, the two blades exploded at the same time instnatly killing the men they were stabbed into.

The light stopped covering Stars body as he followed Levi down a street. The two of them were using their odm gear as they moved, "We need to get back to Eren and Historia, they knew every move we were gonna make" said Levi looking annoyed.

"Don't worry about that now, we need to focus on getting them back before they leave the district" said Star. Levi nodded and the two of them started going the direction towards Eren and Historias wagon.

With Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Ymir. They were using their odm gear to reach Eren and Historias wagon. They had left Isidoro and Isma at the wearhosue to guard the kidnapppers that were tied up. When they reached the carridge they noticed the thing covering the back of it was gone. Eren and Historia were uncouncious while a man they didn't know was holding the horses reins, while a woman with similar gear to the man holding the horses reins was standing over Eren and Historia.

"Eren" said Mikasa looking concerned.

"What did they do to them" said Ymir looking annoyed.

"Hey wait isn't that the captian" said Connie. They all looked to see moving up the street towards the wagon were Star and Levi using their odm gear.

"Wait since when did Star have odm gear" said Arimin looking surprised.

"More importantly how does he know how to use it" said Jean.

"I think we have bigger problems" said Sasha looking ahead to see two soldiers heading towards Star and Levi. The two of them saw the two soldiers, they both easlily cut trough each soldier surprising the members of the 104th cadet core.

"They just killed them" said Jean.

Levi noticed them, both he and Star used their odm gear to move closer to them, "Me and Star will try and keep more of them from reaching the wagon while you secure it, remember these people won't hesitate to kill you, so don't hesitate either" said Levi.

"Understood" said Mikasa looking sirious.

"Yeah right" said Jean looking worried.

"Alright then, remember all of you to stay alive" said Star as he and Levi moved away from the area to keep the soldiers away.

The others went towards the wagon wear Mikasa kicked the man holding the horses reins off the wagon. The woman standing at the back of the wagon pointed her right pistol at Mikasa, but Ymir quickly kicked the woman in the back making her fall onto the wagon floor. She was about to get up when she looked to see Jean was pointing a rifle at her. Armin landed on the front of the wagon and grabbed the horses reins.

"Alright don't make a move now, don't make me shoot you" said Jean.

As the wagon moved, Jean or Armin didn't notice the rock they were about to hit. One of the wagons front wheels hit off it making it shake. Jean fell onto the floor of the wagon which made him drop his rifle. He then looked up to see the woman pointing her right pistol at him.

"Jean" said Mikasa as she rushed towards the wagon noticing what was about to happen. A gunshot then went off.

The woman fell onto the ground of the wagon with a hole in her head. Armin was sititng at the front of the wagon still holding up the pistol that he used to shoot the woman. Three soldiers from the the rooftops thenstarted going towards the wagons.

"We have to get them out of there" said Sasha looking at Mikasa after noticing the three soldiers. Mikasa nodded as she rushed at wagon and picked Armin up. Sasha grabbed onto Jean and jumped off the wagon. The four of them ended on a rooftop while 3 soldiers from Kenny's group landed on the wagon. Two of them sat on the front, one of them grabbed the horses reins. The third one got in the back and fired warning shots at the scouts as they reached the gate that lead to the exit of the district.

Mikasa landed on the ground, she was about to run after the wagon when Levi landed in front of her, "Stop, we can't fight them now" he said looking sirious.

"But their gettting away, let me go after them" she said about to walk past him when Levi put his arm in front of her and held her back.

"EREN" yelled Mikasa as she wathced wagon get further away. She then saw Star land in front of her and Levi. He started running after the wagon and the bright blue light started covering his body.

"Hey what are you doing" said Levi noticing him.

Star didn't listen to him as he watched the wagon enter the gate, "GUTS, CASCA" he yelled out. As the wagon exited the gate none of the soldiers noticed as Guts cut into one side of the wagon with his sword, while Casca cut into the other side with her own sword. The wheels came off the wagon making it fall to the ground. Eren and Historia fell onto the ground just outside the gate. The soldiers that were at the front were about to get up when Guts and Casca cut each of them down. The one who was in the back with Eren and Historia noticed his comrades being cut down by the two people in black armour. They both had their helmets on.

"Just who are you people" said the man pointing his right pistol at Casca. But a hook then shot into his right hand making him scream in pain. He looked to see Star rushing at him. Star then used his right blade to cut off the mans head. The mans head fell to the ground and so did his body.

The light covering Stars body vanished again as he looked around, "Great Job you two" he said looking at Guts and Casca. Their helmets then went back into their armour.

"I guess it's a good thing you had us stationed here" said Guts looking at the man he just killed wondering who he was.

"Just who are they" said Casca looking at their gear.

"These people were soldiers that were basically trained to fight the scouts, anti scouts you can call them, there were a good amount of them in the city along with their captain, but I don't think this will be the last will see of them" said Star as he placed his blades back into their holders.

"Eren" they heard Mikasa speak. They looked back to see the others scouts had reached Eren and Historia. Mikasa was holding Eren up while Ymir was holding up Historia. The three of them rushed over to them.

"What happenned to them" asked Mikasa as Star knelt on the ground next to her and Eren. Star looked on Erens neck to see a small white dart, he removed it and then pointed his right hand at Historia with the bright blue light covering his body. A small white dart similar to the one that was stuck into Erens neck floated off Historias neck and flew into Stars right hand with the other one.

"They were drugged with these, they'll be uncouncious for another while, maybe an hour, take them to the wearhosue where the kidnappers are being held" said Star as he clenched his right fist. When he opened up his hand again both darts were gone. He then stood back up and started walking towards the remains of the wagon.

"Guts, Casca go with them, I'll be there shortly when I gather the others" said Star as he dropped two of his blades onto the remains of the wagon, "This will keep people's attenttion away from us" he said.

"Alright then" said Guts nodding.

"Mikasa do you need help carrying him" asked Armin as he watched her help Eren up and put one of his arms around her shoulder.

"No I got it" said Mikasa looking calm.

Ymir then picked Historia up not needing help aswell, they all went back through the gate and back into the city. While the scouts with Guts and Casca went back to the warehouse. Star went to go find the rest of his group he had stationed around the city. When he was far away enough from the gate he presssd the two buttons on his handles. The blades left behind at the wagons remains exploded in blue flames. Leaving almost nothing behind of the wagon and the dead bodies belonging to some of the members of the anti scouts.


	8. Part 8: A Plan

**Part 8: A Plan**

The people of Trost we're walking towards the entrance to the interior of wall rose after hearing a loud explosion go off. Near the city's wall Star wearing the short version of his cloak with his hood up watched as a group of people passed by the alleyway he was hiding in with Serpico, Farnese, Shiricke, Puck and Ivalera after he had found them around the locations he sent them too earlier.

"Alright their gone, let's go" said Star as they exited the alleway. They were currently walking to the wearhouse where the others were hiding out.

"Am I right when I say you were the one who caused that explosion" asked Serpico?

"Yeah I needed something for the people to focus on besides us" said Star.

"We saw that explosion from all the way up the wall" said Puck.

"You went up the wall" said Star quickly turning around making the others almost fall over from the sudden stop.

"We were trying to get a better view of the city, we weren't spotted if that's what you're worried about" said Ivalera calmly.

Star turned back around, "Alright, let's get to the others, we need to discuss what our next move will be" he said as he continued to walk forwards.

When they reached the warehouse they saw that Eren, Mikasa and Armin were outside. Mikasa and Eren were standing behind Armin as he threw up into the river with tears in his eyes.

"Armin it's alright, you did what you had to do" said Eren looking worried for his friend.

"Yeah if you hadn't done something" Mikasa began to say when Armin interrupted her.

"Tell me, was it like this for you two when you had to do it" said Armin. Eren and Mikasa looked at each other knowing what he was talking about.

"Are you alright" said Serpico as he followed Star over to them.

"No this is just his first time when he had to kill another person, what was it like for you guys when you had to kill someone" asked Eren?

Serpico and Farnese looked at each other thinking about his question, "I'm afraid it was different for me and lady Farnese back in our world" said Serpico.

"Lady" said Mikasa wondering why he would call his girlfriend that.

"I'm sorry it's just old habits" said Serpico while Farnese smiled at him.

"I mostly used magic, but I'm sure the things I killed weren't human" said Shiricke.

"Weren't human" said Armin. Him, Eren and Mikasa looked confused wondering what she meant by not human.

"Here we should all head inside" said Star. They walked into the warehouse, the only light in the warehouse came from two small lamps. Levi, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia sat around one of them. The kindappes were tied up to wooden pillars with rope. Guts, Casca, Isidoro and Isma were sititng around the other lamp not far from the members of Levi squad.

"You made it back" said Isma noticing Star with other members of the group.

"Were you followed" asked Levi with a sirious look on his face looking at Star.

"No the distraction worked as planned" said Star pulling down his hood.

"You feeling better Armin" asked Levi as he, Eren and Mikasa sat around the lamp while Star went to go sit with his gorup.

"Yes sir" said Armin as he took a drink from a water cantines, "Hey Jean, why was I the first one to pull the trigger" he asked making Jean look surprised.

"I think that she hesitated" said Jean as he remembered that the woman had a scared look on her face when she pointed her pistol at him.

"Whether or not you have to accept that there's blood on your hands now" said Levi. Armins hands began to shake from his words, "That doesn't mean you should feel bad, if you hadn't acted when you did Jean would be dead now, so thanks" he said with a calm look on his face, "Alright then I think it's time we interview our friend here, Star you should help with this" he said getting up from the box he was sitting on.

Star nodded as he got from where he was sitting. He stopped next to Armin, "Armin sometimes there's situations in life where you have to kill, it was either Jean or her in the end" he said beofre he contieud to walk over to the man tied up the wooden pillar. There was some hair around the top of his head, but the top of his head was bald.

"I'm only going to ask this once, what was your plan for when you captured Eren and Historia" asked Levi?

"We were told by the military police to capture them and then hand them over" said the man.

Mikasa hearing the mans voice walked over to them, "I recognize this man, he held up the evacuation during when Trost was attacked, apparently he's in Charge of this towns merchants guild" she said.

"Is that so, so that's makes you Reeves right" said Levi, the man looked up hearing his name.

"Yeah that's right, one of the people you have tied up is my son Flegal" said Reeves looking over at his son who was uncouncious.

"Well alright then, Mr Reeves after seeing that both you and the others failed your objective, you have to know which side is the losing one" said Star getting down to the mans level, "So here's what your going to do, your going to tell us where you were suppose to take Eren and Historia after you had captured them" he said looking calm.

"I understand, but I was suppose to bring the military police to that location when I had captured them" said Reeves.

"That's alright" said Star standing back up, "Will set up an ambush for them" he said looking at Levi.

"I suggest we capture them and try to get some information out of them" said Levi.

"Alright then, but there's one piece of information we need" said Star walking near to the exit and leaning against a pillar.

"What information would that be" asked Levi?

"Rod Reiss location" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and he placed one of his right fingers on his head.

In the main military headquarters of Trost district Hanji and Mobilit were about to walk into the rooms, Hanji opened the door to see commander Erwin and commander Pixis. "Erwin we've found out so much and some of its bad" she said out of breath.

"Take a minute Hanji" said Erwin passing her a glass of water. Hanji took the glass of water and immediately drank from it, "Whats the current situation" he asked?

"If what Star said is true, then they plan to have Eren eaten" said Hanji making Erwin look surprised. Before anything else could be said the four people in the room all heard a voice in their head.

"Hello" said the voice. The four of them recognsied the voice as Stars.

"I'm sure I didn't have a sip before I came here" said Pixis rubbing his head.

"Your not drunk Pixis it's really me, sending my thoughts into peoples head is one of my many ability's" said Star.

"That's amazing, is there a specific way you have to use it" said Hanji interested in the ability.

"Do you really think this is the time" said Star sounding sirious.

"He has a point section commander" said Mobilit.

"Star do you have to talk directly to us to hear us or will you able to hear us if we speak" said Erwin.

"For the moment I can hear everything going on in the room, if you speak normally I can hear you" said Star.

"Very well, what's your current situation, apparently there was some kind of battle earlier" said Erwin.

"Some people with equipment specifically used for fighting scouts attacked us, Hanji I'm sorry but the people you sent us were killed in the battle" said Star.

"Alright, did they get Eren and Historia" said Hanji.

"No luckily we got them before they got out of the city, that wasn't the only group involved though, military police sent members of the Reeves company to kidnap them, we have them captured and are setting up a plan to get information from members of the military police, Hanji we could use your help" said Star.

"Understood" said Hanji looking at Mobilit who nodded letting her know he would be going with her.

"Alright I'll have a location for you in a minute, Erwin I have an idea for how you can help us" said Star.

"I understand, but where are you at the moment" asked Erwin?

"Somewhere in Trost, I'm sorry but I can't give you the precise location just in case someone decides to interrogate one of you for our location, will be moving to somewhere else tommorrow, now I need you to expose what the government would do if there was a breach in wall rose" said Star.

"If we do this we can get the people to follow the military, the nobles would want to keep themselves safe and not care about the other peoples life's" said Pixis putting a finger under his chin.

"Exactly, I'm also sure that other members of the military police wouldn't agree with their idea of leaving their people out there to die" said Star.

"Since your on the run and labeled a criminal it's obvious that the scout regiment will be made an enemy for harboring Eren, Historia and you" said Erwin.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, if there was another way to do this it would probably end up with a lot of people dieing" said Star feeling sorry he had to put someone through this.

"Star, I knew this would happen when we took your people in, the military police aren't fond of people who don't listen to them and their laws" said Erwin, he then loooked at Hanji, "You should go on ahead".

"Understood commander" said Hanji. She and Mobilit then gave him a salute, "Star we're leaving the room now" she said.

"Next time you hear voice I'll be giving you the location, good luck everyone" said Star. Back in the warehouse Star put his right hand down and the bright blue light stopped covering his body as he walked back over to Reeves to get the location.

It was now night time, two members of the military police sat in the bag of a wagon while Reeves and his son Flegal sat at the front.

"Hey Reeves are you sure you got them" said the man sitting near the front.

"Yeah we got them, oh looks like we're here" said Reeves. The wagon stopped in front fo a small house. They were currently inside the interior of wall rose.

"Alright then let's" said the man who was sitting near the back when someone pulled him out.

"Hey what's going on Reeves" said the man sitting near the front when someone hit him in the head with a rifle knocking him out. The person who hit him was Mikasa who was still holding the rifle while Casca stood next to her pointing her sword down at the man.

Star walked over to the front of the wagon, "We appreciate the help" he said looking at the two Reeves.

"Yeah but I'm not sure we did the right thing by listening to you people" said Flegal shaking.

"Flegal this man let us live and an important part of being a merchant is knowing who to work with" said Reeves.

"When the military police hear that two of their members have gone missing their going to be asking questions and looking for you two" said Star, "So I suggest going into hiding" he said.

"Thanks and will remember how you helped us when all this is over" said Reeves as the two military police were carried away from the wagon.

The two Reeves then left with the wagon, "You sure it was wise to let them go" said Guts walking over to Star.

"Yeah I'm sure, they know who's not to be messed with and there's also the fact we let them live" said Star as he walked towards the house with Guts following him.

Star sat at the end of a table with Eren, Mikasa and Armin sititng on one side. On the other was Serpico, Farnese and Shiricke. All accept Levi, Hanji and Mobilit were in the room aswell. There was the sound of screams coming from the basement, the door was next to the table.

"Is this really necessary" said Farnese noticing some people in the room were uncomfortable from the sound of torture.

"Hanji wanted to get payback for what they did for Pastor Nick before I went down there" said Star placing his right hand on his forehead.

"Are we really better then them for doing this" said Armin making everyone in the room look at him.

"What do you mean Armin, these people are involved with people who killed some of our comrades" said Eren.

"Armin there's a difference betweeen us and them" said Star getting everyone's attention, "Were doing this for the right reasons, while the military police are making sure the nobles can live their so called peaceful life with out anyone interfering in it" he said.

"He's got a point" said Guts when the door to the basement opened.

Levi walked in wearing an apron with blood on it, "Hanji saids you can start asking questions" he said. Star nodded as he got up from his chair and followed Levi down to the basement. When they walked into the room Hanji stood next to one of the military police members, he was tied to chair, most of his face was bruised. Mobilit stood next to Hanji holding a tray.

"What did you do to him" said Star standing in front of the man.

"We removed his finger nails, sure toook a while though" said Hanji pointing to the removed finger nails on the tray, "He got the same punishment they gave to Pastor Nick before they killed him" she said looking angrily at the man.

The man looked up at Star, "You think this is bad, we've done so much worse to keep the walls secrets, killing a teacher who spoke his mind and an idiot couple who wanted to see the world" he said.

Star face then turned to anger after hearing this, "You killed people for having an opening mind" he said clenching his fist as the brigth blue light covered his body. He then punched the man across the face with his right fist, the mans scream was more worse then the one he screamed earlier. It made Hanji, Mobilit stand back.

"That pain you just felt was every single one of your nerves feeling pain" said Star as he then punched him in the face again with his left fist, the man screamed in pain again. Star then grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Now are you going to tell me what I need to know" he said.

"You don't understand, they'll kill me if I speak" he said now looking afraid at the man in front of him. Star then pushed him back into the chair.

"Fine, come on will give him a few minutes before you can start again" said Star looking at Levi, Hanji and Mobilit. The three of them nodded and the four of them left the room leaving the man alone in the dark with the door slightly left open.

A minute later the man heard footsteps outside the door, "So you're going to help us" said Star.

"Yes, I'll answer whatever question you ask me as long as I get a nice comfortable bed and some food" said a male voice. The man in the room instantly recognsied the voice as the other member of the military police that was with him. His eyes opened wide in shock as his comrade would easily betray the crown.

A few minutes later Star opened the door with Levi and Hanji standing next to him. The mans head was down, "You know I think this time will start with by removing the toe nails, then again I don't have experience with removing them either" said Hanji putting on her glove.

"Reiss is the true royal family" said the man sounding like he was defeated.

Star, Levi and Hanji looked at each other knowing that the man was ready to talk. "We already know that, I just need one piece of information from you" said Star walking over to the man, "Where is Rod Reiss" he asked making the man look up at him.

"We were to bring Eren and Historia to him, he's located on the Reiss land, there's a church with an entrance that leads underground, you can find him there" said the man.

Hanji and Star took the man to a cell that was next to the room he was just in. The man walked into the cell where the other military police member was sititng on one of the two small beds.

"Hey you didn't tell them anything right" he asked when he saw his comrade all bruised. The man grabbed him, he then punched him in the face and started to choke him after he fell.

"You think you can talk to me like that, you betrayed the crown and for what, a comfortable bed and some food" he said while still choking his comrade.

"Actually he never told us a thing" said Hanji making the man look surprised as he stopped choking the other military police member who had a surpsied look on his face from being suddenly attacked. The two of them then looked at Hanji and Star.

"It's a shame you don't let people have open minds" said Star as he placed two of his right fingers on his throat, "If you did you might have thought I would do something like this" he said. But it wasn't Stars vocie that came out, It was the military police member who wasnt tortured voice.

The two of them looked at Star surprised as he put his hand down. The two of them then looked towards the ground.

"Don't go feeling sorry for yourselfs, you don't get to after everything you've done, you both can rot in this cell for all I care" said Hanji looking angry as she grabbed two bars of the cell.

"Hanji" said Star as he was about to walk back upstairs.

"Alright, think about what you've done while your in there" said Hanji looking back at the two men who had looks of defeat on their face before following Star upstairs where the others were.

Levi and Star stood in front of everyone, "Here's what we know, what Star told us about the Reiss family being the true royal bloodline is true" said Levi.

"So what do we do next" asked Casca?

"The other piece of information we found out is the location of where Rod Reiss is located, he's located in a church underground somewhere on Reiss land" said Star.

"I don't suppose you overheard where that could be" Ymir asked Historia?

"No I only knew about the farm I lived on" said Historia looking down that she didn't know anything else about the land she grew up in.

"We need to get to Rod Reiss because he has something I want and it's important that we take it from him, will leave and set up camp somewhere near a district" said Star.

"I think me and Mobilit should keep an eye on what happens to Erwin" said Hanji.

"It would be good to have someone knowing what's going on with the military" said Levi looking at Star asking if sending them to keep an eye on Erwin was a good idea.

"You make a good point, alright go ahead" said Star nodding at Hanji.

"Alright then, remember all of you to stay alive" said Hanji as she and Mobilit left the house.

The two groups left the house to find camp. They set up in a forest near one of the districts. The next morning Levi and Star were discussing where to go next sicne there were checkpoints surrounding the interior, at the checkpoints were Military police keeping an eye for members of the scouts. Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Isidoro, Isma and Shiricke then walked into the camp holding pieces of paper. They were sent into the district to find information of what was happening. Some of them were wearing cloaks to hide their faces.

"It looks like some of us have wanted posters now" said Jean passing Levi a wanted poster. Levi looked at the poster seeing a drawing of himself on it.

"It looks like there's one for you too, but it doesn't have your name on it or a picture" said Isidoro passing Star a piece of paper. Written on the piece of paper was a warning that the criminal wears a black and blue cloak.

"Looks like I'll have to keep my hood down for a while" said Star.

Sasha who was sitting next to Connie suddenly looked into the forest, "Captain I hear foot steps" said Sasha with a sirious look on her face. Everyone stood up readying their weapons.

The bright blue light covered Stars body as he looked towards the direction from where Sasha heard footsteps, "There's two of them" he said.

Away from them was a man and woman carrying rifles. They wore green cloaks with the symbol of the military police on them.


	9. Part 9: Help from the Military police

**Part 9: Help from the Military police**

Walking through the forest were two members of the military police, a woman named Hitch and a man named Marlo. The two of them were each carrying a rifle. "Do they really think some of them are hiding out in here" said Hitch looking confused around the forest that someone would hide out in it.

"If you ask me this whole situation is a little strange, why would the scouts who fight for the freedom of humanity suddenly turn their back on the government" said Marlo.

"You really thinking about that after what happenned in stohess when those two titans fought, remember how manny people died because of it, plus Annie stills missing, her stuff is still left in my room" said Hitch looking worried.

"Wait what was that" said Marlo looking into the forest after hearing something touch water. The two of them walked in that direction to see someone wearing a cloak filling up cantines in the stream.

"Hands up, are you with the scouts" said Marlo aiming his rifle at the person. The person in the cloak turned around putting their hands up, it was Armin.

"Are you holding any weapons, if so hand them over" said Marlo.

"Sorry but I can't do that" said Armin looking calm.

Marlo and Hitch looked confused, but then Levi and Mikasa jumped down from the trees behind them. Levi held his blade against Marlo's throat and Mikasa held her blade against Hitch's throat.

"No sudden movements, now put your weapons down" said Levi. Marlo and Hitch lowered their weapons, "Good now hand them to the man in front of you" he said. Armin slowly walked over to them and took their rifles. After that the rest of the group emerged from the forest, Marlo and Hitch instantly knew they were outnumbered.

Everyone was now sittting at the steam, Star was sititng on a rock while his gorup stood behind him. Marlo and Hitch had their equipment taken away from them, including their green cloaks and military police jackets. Their hands were tied behind their backs with rope.

"So your names are Marlo and Hitch, seems your part of unit that was sent out to capture members of the scouts, well I guess you found some of us" said Levi looking at their military ids.

"I guess this confirms that the scouts are wanted criminals now" said Eren.

"They must have made it official after we left Trost" said Star.

Hitch looked over at the members of Levi squad, "You people are from the 104th cadet core right, so you must know Annie right" she making them look confused, "Yeah figures you would look like that, she mostly kept to herself, but sometimes she would talk about this one guy who joined the scouts, she seemed worried about him, I think his name started with an A" she said after seeing their looks.

Everyone in th group looked at Armin to see he had a surprised look on his face, "She's been missing ever since you all fought that titan in stohess, shes probably gone now" said Hitch looking down.

"Is she for real right now" said Ymir looking shocked.

"I don't what you've been told, but Annie Leonhart was one of those titans" said Levi making Hitch looked shocked by the news she had just been told.

"Was it not revealed who the female titan was after that battle" Star asked loookong at Levi?

"No like our mission to capture her it looks like it was kept secret from everyone else" said Levi, "Sasha take these two out of here and leave them somewhere in the forest" he said walking away from Marlo and Hitch.

"Wait captian Levi, please let me help you, I think the governments doing the wrong thing and I wish to help do the right thing" said Marlo looking at Levi.

"Sorry but there's enough of us already" said Levi looking at Star, "We still need to find the safest route to go from here" he said.

"Alright" said Star getting up form the rock he was siting on.

When Levi was about to pass Jean he spoke, "Captain would it be alright if I took care of them instead" he asked?

"Sure just don't take to long" said Levi walking away with the members of Levi squad. Stars group walked ahead of him and he wathced Jean walking away with Marlo and Hitch.

Jean lead Marlo and Hitch deep into the forest where there was a hill, "Alright here's good enough" said Jean.

"So what now" said Marlo looking at Jean.

"Well now I have to kill you" said Jean taking out his knife making Hitch stand behind Marlo.

"Now wait, your captian told us to let us go" said Marlo backing up with Hitch. He then felt his hands touch something, it was sharp rock and he started to cut through the ropes that tied his hands together.

"Sorry but I can't let you both go, you might tell the other military police where we've been and they might find us" said Jean.

"No will keep quiet, we won't tell anyone" said Hitch.

"Sorry but I'm not that stupid" said Jean smiling. He then rushed at them with the knife, Marlo got his hands free and grabebd the knife.

"Hitch run" said Marlo. Hitch loooked scared, but then listened to Marlo's words and started running away. Marlo grabbed the knife but then he felt something being pushed up under his chin and thought it was the end of a rifle.

"So tell me, why would someone like you want to help us out, what's your deal" said Jean looking sirious.

"I joined the military police hoping to make a change, but after seeing what they really are, after everything Ive heard that's happenned, I'm starting to realise I joined the wrong regiment" said Marlo, he then noticed one of Jeans legs was stretched out. He kicked the leg making Jean fall to the gorund. Marlo then held the knife up.

"Hey" came the voice of Hitch. Marlo looked over to see Hitch still with her hands tied behind her back, but Serpico stood behind her with his sword pointing into her back.

"Everything alright Jean" said Serpico.

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm surprised your hear though" said Jean still lying on the ground.

"Wait a minute" said Marlo looking on the ground to see a round stick next to Jeans hand, which he thought was the end of a rifle, "Was this all a test" he asked?

"Yeah" said Jean still not getting up from the ground.

"But why would you do this" said Hitch as Serpico cut her freee from her ropes.

"I don't know, maybe it's just that one of you reminds me of this other idiot I know" said Jean standing back up, he then looked over at Serpico, "You never answered why you were here, did Star send you" he asked.

"Yes, he thought it was good idea to have someone keep an eye on what was happening " said Serpico.

The four of them returned to the two groups. Jean explained to Levi and Star that the two of them could be trusted. Marlo and Htich then lead them to a Military checkpoint not far from the forest after they were given their equipment back.

"If what we heard was true then this is the least guarded checkpoint" said Marlo who was hiding in the trees with Levi, Star and Hitch. The others were hiding not far from them.

"Okay, now head back to your unit so there won't be any suspicions" said Levi looking at Marlo and Hitch.

"Understood" the two of them said.

"Make sure you two look out for each other" said Star.

"Of course, someone's gotta make sure this guy stays out of trouble, let's go" said Hitch grabbing Marlo's hand.

"Alright" said Marlo surprised by Hitch grabbing his hand and the two of them started walking away.

Levi and Star walked back to the group, "Alright looks like their Intel was right, now we just need to find a way to get past them" said Levi.

"I have one" said Star making the others look at him, "Does anyone besides me have experience driving a wagon" he asked?

Over at the military checkpoint the man in charge was looking over a map when one of his men walked into the tent, "Sir somethings going on" he said.

"This better be important" the man in charge said. The two of them walked outside to see a cloud of dust not far from them. In front of the dust was wagon with something coveirng the back of it, Sasha, Connie and Jean were sitting at the front. Sasha had her bow out while Jean held the horses reins. The three of them were screaming as they approached the military checkpoint. "Just what the hell is this" he said looking confused. The rest of the military police at the checkpoint were now watching the scene aswell.

"Hey theyre all out" Connie yelled to the back of the wagon.

"Got it" said Star jumping up through the roof of the thing coveirng the back of the wagon with the light covering his body. On his back was the handle of Excalibur with Excalibur in it. As he jumped into the air he took out the sword, the switch was under the letter S, he pressed the lighting strike symbol on the sword, making the blade go wide and turning bright blue like his body. He then swung the sword in the air, five bright blue slashes shot from the sword going towards the military police members. When the slashes hit them, everyone of the military police were electrocuted by blue lighting. They all fell to the ground after the ligthning stopped. Star landed on the ground still holding up the sword in the air. He stood up pressing the lighting strike symbol on his sword making it go back to its original size.

The wagon stopped in front of the checkpoint. The three of them had surprised looks on their faces as they looked at Star holding the large sword in his right hand. The light stopped covering his body as they others walked over to the checkpoint, "Dude that was cool" said Connie getting off the wagon.

"Thanks" said Star as he placed the sword back in its holder.

"Gotta say it's been a while sicne I've seen you use it" said Guts.

"The time called for it" said Star as he wathced Levi inspect one of the military police members.

"Are they dead" asked Levi?

"No they're just stunned, or in other words they'll be uncouncious for a while" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body, "So" he said passing out rope that came out of his hands to everyone, "Better tie them up beofre they wake up" he said walking over to one of the military police members and started dragging them towards the trees.

By the time they had finished tieing up the military police members it was already night out, one of the military police members had then woken up noticing the group of people, "So you all haven't been captured yet" he said getting their attention, he then smiled, "Though I guess it's any time now since Erwin's already been captured" he said making the scouts look surprised.

"What do they plan to with him" asked Levi walking over to the man?

"They were to have his trial today, but it's outcome was already decided before it even happenned, all the scouts are going to hang and they're going start with Erwin" said the man laughing, he then looked at Star, "Oh and it was decided that not just you are wanted, but your whole group are now wanted just for working with you" he said. Star then looked annoyed from what the man said.

Guts looked towards the direction of the tall grass seeing two people in cloaks, they were carrying rifles with their hoods coveirng their faces, "Hey we've got company" he said getting everyone's attention as he took out his sword. The two groups hid behind the trees noticing the two people in cloaks getting closer and started getting their weapons ready.

Star grabbed the handle of Excalibur and as he took it out of its holder the Military police member spoke with a smile on his face, "Its over for all of you, the scouts have lost and your all going to die" he said then laughing as the two people in cloaks got closer.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10: Star and the scouts vs Rod Reiss**

As Star held Excalibur while hiding behind a tree he watched as the two people in cloaks got closer. They stoppped walking and pulled down their hoods revealing it to be Hanji and Mobilit. The two groups looked surprised to see them.

"Hanji" said Levi getting out of cover that was near the military police member that had a shocked loook on his face that it was Hanji and not his own allies.

"Well it seems you've all been busy" said Hanji looking at the military police members tied up against the trees.

"They set up military checkpoints after we left Trost , we were trying the find what route we should take, we went to this one when we got some intel that it was the least guarded" said Star as he began to place Excalibur back into its holder when Hanji noticed it.

"Where did that sword come from" she asked?

"In here" said Star pointing to his own head.

"Is that where you keep all your weapons" asked Casca looking confused?

"Yeah, the mind is a powerful weapon especially to someone like me" said Star like it was normal.

"What's that on the blade" she said pointing at the name engraved on the sword.

"It's the swords name" said Star placing Excalibur fully in its holder.

"How did it get its name anyway" asked Hanji making Star freeze where he stood as he remembered the perosn who named it.

"Perhaps it would be better to discuss why you're here" said Serpico noticing the way Star stood.

"Why does your friend got something to hide" said Levi.

"It's hard for him to talk about the person who named it" said Farnese as she remembered the day when he talked about the swords name.

"I see, I'm sorry for bringing it up then" said Hanji.

"It's alright, anyway what's going on" asked Star as she took out an envelope and handed it over to Levi.

Everyone was gathered around the a lantern while Levi looked at an article. The report showed a drawing of the fake king and a noble. "It's all there, how the king was a fake, that the nobles were willing to let the people of wall rose die just to protect themselves, how they framed Star for Bertholts murder and at the moment Zackley has been given control of the goverment" said Hanji.

"So then that means" said Armin. The members of Levi sqaud loooked at each other and they all cheered.

"Were no longer criminals" said Jean.

During the cheering Eren and Mikasa hugged to celebrate. Sasha noticed the two of them and then looked to see Connie smiling at her. Out of joy she put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him on the lips. After the kiss she cheered again but then noticed everyone was looking at her and Connie. The two of them blushed while everyone else just smiled.

"Who knew she had it in her" said Ymir smiling.

"Let them have their moment" said Historia looking annoyed but Ymir just continued to smile and then put an arm around her.

"Well now that our names have been cleared we can get to Rod Reiss without any trouble" said Star looking at Hanji.

"Yeah, but some people had to die so we could get this done, the people of Trost were on your side all day" said Hanji making him look confused.

"Why what happened" he asked?

"Must have been Reeves" said Levi.

"It was then, he and his son Flegal were being hunted after they left yesterday, the military police caught up to them, without knowing they confessed that they would kill them just to safe themselves from being killed in front of the people who were still living in the district, me and Mobilit we're there when it happenned" said Hanji.

"Well some our actions got your people killed, sorry about that" said Levi talking about the 3 scouts that died when they were fighting the Trost.

"Well this will make sure they didn't die for nothing, Hanji I suppose you didn't just walk all the way out here" said Star.

Hanji nodded, "Yes but you should know Erwin is currently getting the troops ready, in a few hours they will have covered the entire Reiss land" she said. They all then started leaving the forest.

"They actually won" said the military police member who was still tied to the tree as the groups left. There were two wagons and some horses when they left the forest. Star took the reins of one of the wagons while his group sat in the back. Armin took the reins of the other wagon while Hanji, Mobilit, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Ymir and Historia sat in the back. Jean, Connie and Sasha each took a horse.

They all started moving. As the wagons moved onward Hanji looked over at Star, "Star after we exposed the government I was able to get some information, on where were going" she said getting his attention but he continued looking forward. "It appears that on the day wall Maria fell the entire Reiss family were in the church praying when bandits raided it, the only person to survive the incident was Rod Reiss, but here's where things get strange, the entire structure was destroyed" she said.

"How could bandits destroy a building" said Eren looking confused.

"That's because it wasn't bandits, it was your father from when he took the founding Titans power" said Star, "They must have used that story as a cover up so people wouldn't ask questions" he said.

"What about the people you fought in Trost that tried to take Eren and Historia" asked Hanji looking at Levi.

"Apparently the man who was in charge had the last name Ackerman, could be a relative of yours" said Levi looking at Mikasa who looked surprised but then looked at her feet.

"Back when I was kid, my fathers family the Ackerman's were persecuted in the city, so he left for the mountains where he met my mom who's people were different, that's how they met" said Mikasa.

"When you were young, do your remember if you ever felt a great power go through you" asked Levi making Mikasa looked surprised as she remembered the day she was alsmot kidnapped as a child, when she killed the kidnapper who was choking Eren.

"Yeah I do" she said.

"Kenny told me he had moments like that aswell and so have I" said Levi as the moon light shined down on them, "Hey Star you know anything about this" he asked?

"What I know is this, he's a relative of yours Levi" said Star making him look surprised.

"What do you mean" asked Hanji look confused?

"Levi you knew that Kenny knew your mother right" said Star and Levi nodded, "That's because he was your mothers brother, in family terms that would make him your uncle" he said.

"I see" said Levi looking at his hands from the information he just heard about the man who taught him how to use a knife.

"Knowing that do you hate me now" said Star looking sirious while everyone looked surprised by his statement.

"Why should he hate you, you killed him because he was the enemy" said Casca looking annoyed.

"I know that, but in the end he was still part of his family" said Star.

"You said after the Star Mereged with the body, your we're both the Star and the child, so when that happenned you gained a family" said Hanji making everyone look at Star.

"Yeah that's right, when I was a Star I had no one, I didn't have a mother, a father, I was alone for the first thousands of years of my life" said Star gripping the reins.

"We all don't get to choose our family's, but what matters is the people you chose to be with" said Farnese holding Serpicos hand and he smiled at her.

"The family you gained, did you get along with them" asked Serpico.

"Yeah I did, dispite that I was different from everyone else on the planet, they still cared about me" said Star smiling.

"Star" said Levi getting his attention. Star looked over at him to see he had sirious look on his face, "As far as I'm concerned s Kenny was my enemy, you're the comrade who saved my life so get that ricudlous thought our of your head" he said still looking sirious.

Star nodded as they got closer to the church. When they walked into the building it they noticed it was completely empty. "Where is everyone" said Isidoro as they all walked inside.

Star, Levi and Hanji walked to the front of the church. Hanji lifted up a carpet revealing a hatch, "A secret entrance, I knew it" she said.

"If Reiss is down there he's not going to be alone" said Star.

"Your right, who Evers left of Kenny's group is probably down there with him, I guess we better get the stuff ready" said Levi.

They brought in barrels and started using rope to tie gas canniesters that were used for odm gear onto them. "Lets hope this idea works, I hope everyone is ready to get their hands dirty" said Levi looking at his squad, Eren, Mikasa, Ymir and Historia had sirious looks on their faces. The other members of the squad had nervous looks on their faces.

"You all need to listen" said Star getting everyone's attention, "Murder is probably one of the worst things a person could do to another, but sometimes situations rise where you have to kill, escpecially in this one, it's like I told Armin, at the end of the day it's either us or them" said Star.

"You hear that, better live after he gave a speech like that" said Levi looking calm.

"Yes Captain" said Connie.

Star took of the short version of his black and blue cloak. As it fell to the ground the bright blue light covered his body. A bright blue light shined on his back, after it stopped Excalibur with its holder was gone. Another two lights shine on each of his sides and when they stopped his odm gear had appeared on him.

"Time to get to work" he said taking out one of his blades.

The Underground was covered in crystal pillars. The crystal also covered the walls and the ground. On some of the pillar were wooden planks attached to them, there were people who were with Kenny's group standing on each of them.

"I know we've had a hard time, but if we fail here our captian will have died for nothing" said one of the men. No one looked better from his speech, they looked almost completely defeated after what happenned over the last almost 2 days. There was then a sound coming from the entrance, "Looks like their here" he said hiding behind the pillar, he pulled up a mirror on one of his pistols to see the door open and the barrels with the gas tanks attached them started rolling down the stairs past the door.

"Wait what the" said the man when Star followed by the rest of Levi squad rushed out of the door. Sasha took out her bow and set up a flaming arrow. She shot one of the barrels that had landed near one of the crystal pillars. It exploded creating a large black smoke screen.

Levi used his odm gear and started looking around the area, he began to count all the enemy's he could see, "There's 25 of them" he yelled to the others with odm gear running down the stairs near the entrance.

"Got it" said Star as a bright blue light shined on his right wrist. The orange ring with the four pieces of metal on them appeared, he grabbed the one in shape of a dragon, "Drag time to come out" he said throwing it into the air. A bright blue light shined and Drag appeared, half the size of Ymir's titan form.

"Captain my Titan form could be useful in this area" Ymir shouted at Levi.

"Go ahead" said Levi as he cut don an enemy who rushed at him.

"Ymir catch" said Star getting her attention. He threw something towards her and she caught it. She looked to see it was a knife that looked exactly like the one she used when she revealed her Titan form.

"Thanks" she as she jumped from the stairs and cut into her right palm with the knife. There was a blast of lightning as her titan form started to appear around her. The knife vanished as Ymir in her Titan from jumped from pillar to pillar and threw the enemy she could grab fast into the ground or crushing them in her hand.

"Where are they" said one man who was moving next to to another member of the anti scouts. Jean came out of the smokescreen behind the man and stabbed his blade into the mans side, then with a determined look on his face he cut the rest of the way through killing the man as he fell.

"Their using the smoke screen as cover" said one man when he saw a green flare fly past him. He looked at the entrance to see Armin, Mobilit and the members of Stars group shooting flares into the smoke screen. There were three crates of flares next to them, one of them was currently opened. Connie then stabbed the man in the back and he fell to the ground dead.

Another anti scout member animed her pistol at Connie but she was then shot with an arrow making her fall, Connie noticed this and looked to see Sasha getting another ready after firing, "Sasha" he said.

"Connie get into the smoke screen for cover" said Armin as he shot another flare. Sasha lit her arrow on fire and shot it into another barrel. It exploded making the smoke screen bigger.

Star came out of the smoke screen, he dodged a shot form an anti scout and cut through his middle. The man fell to the ground dead from almost being cut in half.

Mikasa ussed her odm gear to move around the smoke screen and cut down three anti scouts. Another anti scout moved passed a pillar and then Eren flew in front of him, stabbing him in the stomach with his right blade. He took the blade out making the mans body fall to the gorund.

Two anti scouts were away from the battlefield watching them, "I think it's time we should retreat" said one of them.

One anti scout noticed them and moved towards them, "Hey what are you two doing" he said when he was stabbed in the back making the two of them look shocked. The man was stabbed with the claws of Drags right front leg. Drag pushed the man into ground and breathed fire onto him making his body burn to ash. The two anti scouts started going towards a large cave in the wall, Drag noticing them, it looked towards Star and roared.

Star looked towards the direction of Drags roar and saw two anti scouts going through a large cave. He looked around for Levi and saw him cut down two anti scouts in a row, "Levi we got two of em making a run for it" he said.

"Got it, looks like we finished who ever was stationed here" said Levi.

Star went back to Armin, Sasha, Mobilit and his group. "Were moving forward, let's go" said Star.

"Got it" they said.

Everyone went into the cave, Drag shrank to small size and landed on Stars shoudler. Ymir was behind the group still in her Titan form. They moved through the cave seeing a the exit was covered in a rope barrier. Two members of the anti scouts were waiting past it.

"Most of your men have been killed so you might aswell put this thing down" said Levi with a calm look on his face.

"How about you two just hand over Eren and Historia" said one of the anti scouts looking afraid.

"Are you seriously making demands, you've lost just surrender" said Hanji.

"Sorry but we can't do that" said the other anti scout member,

"I'm going to give you three seconds" said Star holding up his right hand, "You all might want to step back for this" he said to the scotus, his group as Drag turned into a bright blue orb and went into his body.

The others stood behind him, as he put two three fingers. "Hey what are you doing" said one of the anti scouts.

"One, two" said Star as he put down a finger after each number, after two steam started to come out of his right arm, "Three" he said as he brought his right fist back and flames started to surround his arm surprising the anti scouts and the scouts. He pushed his right arm forward sending a giant blast of fire at the ropes and at the anti scouts. The fire burned the anti scouts body's to ash. As Star put his right hand down the rope barrier fell as it started to burn.

"What was that" said Connie looking surpsied like the other scouts.

"It's not over yet" said Star as he put his right hand up again and shot a black smoke screen from it outside the exit, "There's two of them out there on each side, Guts handle right, Casca you take left" he said.

"Got it" the two of them said as their helmets coerced their heads.

Star ran into smoke screen, when he reached the exit he threw one blade to the right and threw the other blade to the left. The men standing on the wooden plank didn't notice the blades before it was too late. When the blade was in front of them they exploded making them fall into the ground. Before they could get up they were stabbed in the chest by Guts and Casca.

The smoke screen cleared and they all walked further into the udneground cave. They then stopped walking when they saw a man holding a black bag, the man was Rod Reiss. Behind him was a hill of the crystals that made the pillars. There was part that stuck out from the wall.

"Historia" said Rod Reiss noting his daughter among the crowd. She just stared back at him with an angry look on her face.

"It's over Reiss, the governments been exposed and it's only a matter of time before the others arrive" said Star.

"You cannot win, in the end the power of the founding Titan can only be used by someone from the Reiss family" said Rod.

"Sorry but we've found a way past that" said Hanji with a sirious look on her face.

"What, how is that possible" he said looking shocked, the only answer he got was Star raising his right hand in the air, "How did you get past the first kings power" he asked?

"The reason for that is because I've been around long before the founding Titan was, now there's only one reason I'm here, hand over the bag" said Star pointing at the black bag he was holding.

"I suppose you know what's in here then" said Rod, "Historia, If you know the truth about what happened then you should know your sister Frieda is still alive, her memory lives on within him" he said pointing it at Eren, "You can see her again if you become a Titan and eat him" he said removing from the bag a small box.

"No" said Historia looking annoyed, "I know more about what happened then you know, you only cared about me because I was the last one with the Reiss bloodline besides yourself, you only needed me so you could one day have the power of the founding Titan back under control of the Reiss family, if this power was so great why didn't you ever take it" said Historia making her father look surprised from what she knew.

"The girls made her choice" said Star sounding sirious.

"You don't understand, the Reiss family is the only one who knows how to use this power" said Rod trying to make them understand.

"If you knew how to use that power then why didn't you use it a long time ago, do you have any idea how many scouts have died because you never helped" said Eren looking angry.

"You could never understand, I tried to convince my father to do something, but he wouldn't do a thing, neither would my brother when he took that power, so I'll ask you one time, will you hand over Eren and Historia" he said.

"No" said Star.

"I agree, so do as he says and hand over the bag" said Levi taking out one of his blades.

"I see, well I guess I have no choice" said Rod opening the small box, he took out a small vial and opened it, "Looks like I have to take things into my own hands" he said putting the now open vial over his mouth.

Everyone looked shocked kowning what he was about it do, Star started to rush towards him, "REISS" he yelled as the bag flew Rod Reiss hand and flew into his left hand. But the liquid had fallen into Rods mouth and his mouth and eyes started to go low. A blast of lighting went off and sent Star flying back.

"Star" said Guts grabbing him from the air, "Are you alright" he asked as he put him down.

"Yeah I'm alright" said Star as they wathced as a giant Titan body started to form. It's spine went through one of the pillar and touched the ceiling of the cave. Parts of the cave started falling down.

"We need to get out of here, back to the entrance" said Hanji. They all started running back to the entrance, but when they reached the cave into the wall it was caved in.

"Damnit" said Levi.

"What do we do now" asked Mobilit?

They all looked back to see the Rods Titan transformation continued to change, it was now trying to stand as the muscle started covering it.

"It looks like it's bigger then the collosal Titan" said Sasha.

"There isn't a hole in the rubble anyone can fit through" said Puck as he and Ivalera had finished looking through the rubble for an exit.

"We're not gonna die here are we" said Connie.

"No were not" said Star determined as clenched his fists, he walked over to Hanji and handed her the bag, "Whatever happened don't let it go" he said walking behind the group.

"You got a plan" said Jean.

"Yep, ahhhh" he yelled as he sent his right fist into the air above him, it sent a blast of air into the celilingg, the force of it create a large hole, "Now everyone stand close, Ymir you'll know what do when I transform" he said. Ymir in her Titan form nodded her head. Everyone accept Ymir stood in front of Star as he bit into his right hand, there was then a strike of blue lighting. The group felt themselves being picked up by Stars Titan form, his transformation was quicker then Rods. When he stood in the cave Ymir jumped onto his shoulder. Star then jumped out through the hole in the caves ceiling, the group held onto his fingers as they flew in the air. They landed on the ground not far from the hole.

Ymir got on the ground as Star put his hands on the ground. The two groups got off his hands, "Is everyone alright" Star asked in his Titan form.

"Yeah were alright" said Levi.

"Uh, I think we have another problem" said Mobilit. They all looked to see crawling out from underground was Rod Reiss Titan form. It was crawling on all fours and steam was coming from it's body.

"How are we suppose to kill it" said Casca.

"If we get to close to it we could get burned" said Armin.

Star in his Titan form stood up and started running towards the Titan. "Hey what are you doing" said Eren.

Stars Titan jumped onto the titans back and started running towards its heads, "There you are" he thought seeing its nape. He jumped into the air bringing his right hand up, a bright blue light started to shine in his hand as he stabbbed it into the titans nape. The titans body started to be surrounded by a bright blue light and then it was gone.

"Whoa" said Isidoro.

"Did that titan just vanish" said Hanji when Stars Titan form fell to the ground on its face.

"We should probably go check on him" said Ymir as she came out of her Titan forms nape. The two groups rushed over to where Star was, he had come out of his titan forms nape and his Titan body was gone. He now stood looking at the night sky with the bright blue light not covering his body.

"Hey, are you alright" said Hanji when they reached him. Instead of answering them he fell to the ground on his back.

"Star" they said concerned and they rushed over to where he lied on the ground, they all looked confused to see him smiling.

"You guys gotta see this" he said.

"Are you sure your alright" asked Ymir?

"You'll understand what I mean if you see what I'm seeing" said Star continuing to smile.

"Sure why not" said Ymir lying on the ground.

"Has he ever acted like this" Hanji asked his group.

"No I don't think so" said Shiricke.

"There was that time he stood on a ship and wathced the ocean for a while" said Casca.

"Don't worry he's not crazy" said Ymir. They all looked to see her lying on the ground and now she was smiling, "You all gotta see this" she said putting her hand up.

Sure enough they all lyed on the ground, "Wow" they said when they saw what Ymir and Star were looking at. The Stars were shining in the night sky.

"It's beautiful" said Mikasa who was lying next to Eren. She felt Eren hold her hand and the two of them smiled at each other as they rested their heads against each other.

"I'm sure your enjoying this too Levi" said Hanji smiling at Levi who decided to lie next to her.

"I'm just glad to finally get a break after everything" said Levi with a calm look on his face.

"It really is nice to sometimes take a break" said Star.

"You got that right" said Connie.

"Shouldn't we all be heading back now" said Mobilit standing up.

"Yeah your right" said Star as he stood up, "Hanji which direction was Erwin suppose to be coming from on his way here" he asked?

"He was suppose to be coming from Orvud district, let's hope the wagons and horses didn't fall underground" said Hanji as everyone else stood up.

They walked towards the area near the church where they left the horses and wagons. The church had fallen underground from when the Titan came out from it. Star was about to get on the front when Serpico and Farnese walked up to him.

"Would it be alright if we were in the front for the trip back" asked Serpico?

"Sure" said Star as he sat in the back with the other members of his group while Serpico and Farnese sat in the front. Serpico took the horses reins.

"Star" said Hanji getting his attention.

Star looked to see her handing the black bag he had taken form Rod Reiss, he took the bag and closed it making sure the contents were secure.

"I think it's best you keep an eye on it until we can see what it's contents are" said Hanji as she got on the wagon with Mobilit, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Historia, Ymir and Armin. Like the the time they arrived Armin was holding the horses reins.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on it" said Star as he placed the bag by his feet.

They all then started heading towards the direction of Orvud district.


	11. Part 11: The new ruler of the walls

**Part 11: The new ruler of the walls**

The night sky was still out, the source of light for the two groups came from the lamps attached to their wagons as they continued towards Orvud district. Star sat in the back of his wagon with his hands joined looking down at the bag he had taken from Rod Reiss.

"Star" said Hanji from the wagon across from them, "The thing your Titan form did back there, I haven't seen a Titan do that before" she said.

"That's because it wasn't a titans ability, it was an ability I had put in it myself, it's a power I can control without being in titan form" said Star knowing what she was talking, about how he took down Rod Reiss Titan form.

"It was like when you got read of the sea gods body" said Isidoro.

"Sea god" asked Eren looking confused.

"It was a giant sea monster, though I guess you don't have those here, Guts here was the one to kill it" said Star pointing to him where he was sititng next to Casca, "Also Isidoro your not far off, it's very similar, probably one of my most dangerous abilities, it's known as removal" he said making everyone look surpsied.

"So you just removed it from existence" said Levi.

"Not exactly, you remember my sword Excalibur right, it has three settings, stun which makes people go uncouncious, kill to inflict a wound that only has one cure and that's yours truly" he said pointing at himself with his thumb, "If I'm not around you'll eventually bleed out to death and then there's remove which basically leaves nothing left behind to bury" he said looking sirious.

"Captain we got some people coming" said Jean who was on a horse ahead of them. They all looked to see Erwin leading a group of scouts.

"Levi" said Erwin when he reached the wagons, "What happenned" he asked?

"We found Rod Reiss, idiot turned himself into an enormous Titan underground, our comrade there killed him" said Levi looking over at Star.

"Did you get what your were after" Erwin asked him?

Star held up the bag, "It's all in here, I suggest we get back to Orvud district before I show you what's in it" he said putting the back back down.

"Very well, there's other matters to discuss" said Erwin as they all headed towards Orvud district.

When they entered the district they reached the military headquarters. As Jean, Connie and Sasha got off their horses while the others got out of the wagons.

"What do you think their talking about" asked Eren watching Hanji, Erwin and Levi discuss something away from them.

"Must be important" said Ymir.

Levi walked over to his squad, "Historia, after everything calms down your going to be queen of the walls" he said making the squad look surprised.

"Wait queen Historia" said Sasha.

"The military take over was a success but the people aren't going to follow us so we need someone form the true royal family to lead them" said Levi.

"But sir doesn't this" said Connie finding it hard to say what he wants to.

"You got something to say" said Levi.

"I think what he's trying to say is this is all wrong, she's finally free and now you want her to do this" said Ymir looking annoyed.

"Shouldn't we do something" asked Farnese?

"No" said Star gettting his groups attention, "But if the military try's to get her to do something she doesn't want to do, that's when we get involved" he said.

"I'll do it" said Historia making the members of the squad and members of Stars group look surpsied, "If the scouts give the order for me to become queen then I'll follow that offer" she said smiling.

"Good to here it" said Erwin walking over with Hanji.

"But there's still a problem, the people aren't just going to follow me in name alone" said Historia making the others look worried.

"If you guys still trust me I have an idea" said Star getting everyone's attention.

"I don't see a reason why not to" said Hanji.

"What do you have in mind" asked Erwin?

The next day the people of the capital stood in front of the stage that was supposed to be used to hang the scouts, but is now used for people to speak.

"So what do you thinks going on" said a news writer.

"I heard the military's suppose to be announcing the new ruler" said a man wearing glasss who is actually the mans co worker.

Then behind the stage inside the building Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Levi squad, Star who Was wearing the full version of his cloak with Excalibur strapped to his back with his gorup following behind him. All accept Star stood next to the stage facing the people as Star himself walked up the steps of the stage.

When he reahced the top he faced the people making them look confused, he grabbed the hood of his cloak, pulling it back revealing he wasn't wearing his mask, "My name is Heaven Star, for a time the people of the walls thought of me as a criminal, you were lied to" he said making everyone look confused.

"As you have all heard the king of the walls was a fake and the nobles were willing to sacrifice the people of the wall rose to save themselves, they had the person who once had the power of the collosal titans killed so we wouldn't know the truth about what lies beyond the walls, what they didn't know was they had already failed, my comrades along with members of the scouts know the truth".

"Humanity lives beyond the walls, however some of them are your enemy, it is their fault the titans have been attacking this land and it was the same people who broke through wall Maria". The people of the crowd looked surprised that they were not what was left of humanity,but also that humanity outside the wall were thethe people who sent titans on them.

"A long time ago on this land the first king used the power of the founding Titan to re write people's memory's so they would think you were all that's left, but even with this power they did nothing to help you when the titans continued to kill the people who wanted to be free and to go see the outside world".

"The Reiss family who was the true royal bloodline were those people who did nothing to help you, but there was one person who was against their beliefs" he said pointing his right hand down to Historia who walked up the steps of the stage and stood next to Star with a sirious look on her face. "This is Historia Reiss, a Member of the scout regiment, while the Reiss family did nothing to help the people of the walls for many years, she chose to fight for the people as a member of the scouts" he said making people in the crowd nod their heads in approval for her.

"As a member fo the true royal family and a person who would fight for the freedom of humanity I can pick no one better person to rule these walls" he said making some of the people in the crowd cheer yes, "This lands true enemy is another country called Marley, they've sent many innocent people to their deaths, whether it was eaten by a Titan or changed into a mindless one, I don't know about you all, but after all they years I say enough" he making the people cheer their approval. Star took out Excalibur and put it above his head, "With the help from the military, I will help put an end to the titans and Marley, ONCE AND FOR ALL" he yelled his last few words while pressing down on the lighting strike symbol on his sword. The blade shined making the people cheer for him.

People began to chant, "Heaven Star, Historia, Heaven Star, Historia". Historia seemdd surprised by the people's reaction, she looked at Star wondering what she should do, he looked up at his sword and then back down at her. She smiled knowing what he meant, she raised her right fist in the air and cheered with the people.

"He really knows how to get a crowd going" said Hanji.

"Will have to make sure the information he told us goes out to the public" said Levi looking sirious.

Like Levi said the information Star had given had given to the scouts about the titans and the truth about the walls was put into the paper. Everywhere from wall sina and to the districts of wall Rose now knew the truth. The day after Stars speech, the military higher ups stood on a bigger stage. Historia was in a dress as Zackley put the crown on her head, she then looked to the people in the crowd and saluted making the people cheer for her.

"Gotta say the role suits her" said Connie who was standing in the crowd with the rest of Levi squad and members of Stars group accept for Guts and Casca.

"Hey where is Star anyway" asked Eren looking at the members of his group.

"He said he had something to take care of before a meeting" said Isidoro.

In another part of the capital, Levi, Hanji and Star were walking down the steps leading to an underground prison, "I know he used to be able to transform into a Titan, but did they have to to put him underground" said Star complaining, he was back to wearing a black t shirt and pants with two blue lines going down each pants leg.

"They decided to keep him near Annie which was underground." said Hanji. Both her and Levi were wearing large coats with the scout symbol on it.

They reached a floor where there were metal doors, Star opened one of them and the bright blue light covered his body, "Whats wrong" said Hanji walking up to the door and then held her nose.

"Looks like they decided not to get read of the corpse" said Levi standing in front of the door. In the dark room was Bertholts body lying on its side, his mouth was wide open with blood coming out of his eyes. There was soup bowl left next to his body, some of its content were still on the ground.

Star kneeled on the ground and moved two of his right fingers against the bowl, some of the soup was still left in the bowl and hadn't poured out. He sniffed his fingers and looked at Bertholt eyes that were covered in his own blood, "Poison, I'm sure if we ask an old member of the military police they'll confess to bringing him this bowl" he said as a bright blue light shined on his chest. After the military took over all interior military police who were loyal to the nobles were arrested, including the ones Levi squad and Stars group captured.

Star then stood in front of Bertholts body, Levi and Hanji didn't know what he used. But a small bright blue blast shot at Bertholts body, as the light covered his body it was gone. The two of them watched as Star put whatever he used back on his chest and a bright blue light shined again.

"Alright, we better get to that meeting" said Levi.

Star nodded as the bright blue light stopped covering his body. They went back to the sruface where they went to the meeting room in the military's main headquarters. When Star opened the door, Erwin, Pixis, Zackley, Guts and Casca were sititng around a table that had the black bag on it. Guts and Casca were the first ones there since Star told them to keep an eye on the bag while he went to find out the cause of Bertholts death.

"Star, it's good to see you again" said Pixis standing up from his chair and shaking his hand after he entered with Hanji and Levi.

"Same to you, alright now I show you what's inside" said Star opening the bag, he placed three things on the table, one was a piece of paper with a list of instructions on it, there other was a vial of liquid with words on them and the last thing was another small box like the one Rod Reiss had.

Star sat down on the table and opened the box revealing a sryince with a vile of liquid in it, "Is that what I think it is" said Hanji looking at the vile of liquid.

"That liquid would turn someone into a mindless Titan" said Star.

"Reiss had a box just like this one when we met him underground" said Levi.

"Probably had the second one for spare just in case he messed up making another one" said Star as Casca picked up the pice of paper.

"This looks like a list of instructions" said Casca handing it over to Hanji.

"They must have this since the fist time the power was passed on" she said reading the piece of paper.

"So the next generation would know what do when the time for the change would come" said Star and Pixis nodded.

"Such a horrible faith to put on someone" he said.

"It was because of the curse the power had to be passed on right" asked Guts looking at Star?

He nodded and then picked up the vial with words on it, "Hanji take a look at this" he said giving it over to her.

"Armour" she said reading the letters.

"I want to give it to Eren, wouldn't hert for him have something extra when we go take back wall Maria, plus with this he can seal the hole himself" said Star as she handed him back the vial, "I'll take a good look at it before I give it to him, I don't want that damn curse going again" he said putting the vial in his pocket.

"What about the other vial and the instructions" asked Zackley putting his hands on the table.

"They should be destroyed" said Hanji making everyone in the room look at her.

"I agree, Star will you make sure it's done" asked Erwin and Star nodded as he placed the instructions and the box back in the bag.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, I still have to destroy the power of the collosal Titan anyway" said Star as he sat back down.

"Now about the idea I had" said Zackley.

"Oh not this again" said Pixis looking annoyed.

"What's this about" said Star looking confused, so did Guts and Casca.

"He put a noble in a chair that would make him eat his food through his ass and now he wants to show it to everyone in the district" said Pixis.

"You don't know art when you see it" said Zackley like it was normal.

"That's disgusting" said Casca.

"If we show people that they'll lose their trust in us, so I'm only going to say this once, get the man out of the chair and throw him in a cell with the rest of the nobles" said Star getting up from his seat, leaving the room with Guts and Casca.

The next day in Trost district. A group of scouts along with Levi, Hanji, Eren and Star stood on the wall. The rest of Levi squad, accept Historia who now stayed in the capital were in the district with the members of Stars group. Like Star had said he gave the armor power to Eren after making sure the curse of Ymir wouldn't start up again. Eren gained the hardening ability and was able to seal off a cave in the Interior of wall rose.

They now stood on the wall looking at the weapon Eren and Star had built in their Titan forms. The weapon was part of the wall itself, it was an opening that was stuck together with pieces of crystal. A giant wooden log was on top of wall held up by a chain.

A scout currently stood in the opening as a Titan tried to reach for him through the pieces of crystal that kept the opening together, "Come on almost there" said the scout looking nervous.

On top of the wall, "Wait, now" said Hanji bringing her right hand down that she was holding up. The scout used his odm gear leaving the opening and the giant wooden log that was attached to the chain dropped down on the Titan. Hitting its nape.

"Did it work" said Mobilit.

"Wait" said Hanji as the log was moved back up from the titans nape, after it moved steam came out of the titans nape meaning it was killed, "That's a 12 meter we took down" she said cheering.

"It actually worked" said Eren looking relieved.

Star smiled kowning the weapon was a success, "With this we can kill titans without any losses, say hello to the executioner from hell" said Hanji putting her right fist in the air and calling the weapon by its name, "We did it Eren" she said looking back at him. But Eren now a had a shocked look on his face as he looked past the district, "Hey what's wrong" she asked?

"Hey Star do you know whats wrong" asked Levi looking at Star only to see he had a sirious look on his face as he looked towards the direction Eren was looking. Hanji and Levi looked to see the thing they were looking at. It was a Titan with a smile on his face.

"Have you seen that Titan before" asked Hanji looking confused.

"It's the Titan that ate my mom" said Eren still with a shocked expression on his face.

"What" said Levi looking surprised.

"Eren I know what happened, is it okay if I share it with them" asked Star still looking sirious and Eren nodded, "The day wall Maria fell Eren wathced his mother being eaten alive by that Titan" he said.

"I see" said Hanji looking surprised as she looked at the Titan aporoaching the wall.

"So that would make her Dinah Fritz, so what should we do" asked Levi?

"We should let her die, she might want the power of the founding Titan since it was the resistance group goal, plus it would probably be for the best after what the poor woman's been through, even after her son betrayed her we would have to tell her that her hushbands now dead" said Star.

"You make a good point" said Hanji looking sirious, "Eren, you can say when to drop it" she said.

"Thank you commander" said Eren with a sirious look on his face.

"Here I'll give the signal to when you should say when" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body.

It was a few minutes later as the smiling Titan put her head in the opening, Star put his hand on Erens shoulder giving him the signal.

"NOW" yelled Eren and the giant log was dropped on the titans nape after the scout who lured it in got out of the area.

The log was lifted up and sure enough steam came out from the titans, confirming that Dinah Fritz was now dead. Eren sat on the ground as the log was lifted back up.

"You gonna be alright" asked Star?

"Yeah I'm fine, just give me a minute" said Eren.

A scout then got on the wall with his odm gear, "Section commander Hanji, a message from commander Erwin" said the scout handing Hanji an envelope.

"What does it say" asked Levi?

"Star" said Hanji getting his attention, "Your requests to meet Annie Leonhart has been granted" she said with a sirious look on her face.

The bright blue light stopped covering Stars body as he nodded with a sirious look on his face. Letting them know he was ready.


	12. Part 12: Recruiting the Female Titan

**Authors note: Spoilers for the Manga are in this chapter**

 **Part 12: Recruiting the female titan**

Hanji and Mobilit were leading both Stars group along with Levi squad down to the underground cell where they keep Annie. "You sure your idea will work" Hanji asked Star?

"Yes I'm sure" said Star, he looked back to see Guts and Casca has nervous looks on their faces, "Hold up for a second" he said making everyone stop on the steps.

"What's going on, you don't like the underground" asked Levi looking back at Stars group.

"Not now Levi" said Star looking back at Guts and Casca, "You don't have to come down with us, I understand that the last time you were here in a place like this it lead to something bad happening to the two of you" he said.

"No were alright" said Guts now looking calm.

"Were with you" said Casca looking determined.

"Alright then" said Star as they continued walking down the steps that lead to the underground.

"Did something happen to them back in their world that had to do with being underground" said Connie.

"If im correct, Griffith was once kept underground before he was broken out by what was left of the band of the hawk" said Serpico.

"It wasn't long before the eclipse happenned after we escaped" said Casca.

"Who was the band of the hawk" asked Eren?

"It was a group of mercenary's back in our world, me, Guts and someone else are all that's left" said Casca with a sad look on her face as she remember her fallen comrades.

Guts noticing the look on his wife's face put his hand on her shoulder, Casca smiled at him and held his hand.

"What happenned to the others if you don't mind me asking" said Mikasa.

"They were sacrificed so their leader could become a demon with power so he could achieve his dream" said Star making the scouts look shocked.

"Not sure if I heard you right but did you say demon" said Jean.

"Yeah" said Star, "Guts and Casca were branded to be sacrificed, but sadly something much worse happened to them after it" he said as they reached underground cell. They stopped their conversation as every looked at the girl trapped inside the crystal.

"Has there been any movement" asked Hanji looking at one of the military police how was guarding it.

"No not sinceit was moved down here" said the military police member as he watched Star walk up to the crystal.

"Ms Leonhart, my name is Heaven Star, I'm going to need you to come out of that crystal, I need to have a talk with you" said Star looking at the the crystal. There was no response, she just lyed in there with her eyes closed, "Huh" he sighed.

"So what now" said Hanji.

"I'm going to give you to the count of five" said Star ignoring what Hanji said as the bright blue light covered his body. He placed his right hand on the crystal, "1, 2, 3" he said as cracks started to appear on the crystal from his hand, "4, 5" as he spoke the last number the entire crystal shattered and Annie's body fell to the ground surprising the scouts and Stars group.

Annie slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the people who stood in front of her. She could see some of Levi squad looked at her with hatred in her eyes, but when she looked at Armin she looked relieved. This look didn't go unnoticed by Star.

"Ms Leonhart" said Star getting her attention, she looked up noticing the other people in the room, when she looked at Star she backed up a little surpsied by his appearance.

Levi took out one of his blades ready for a fight when Star help up his hand, "Hang on" he said walking over to Annie and crouched on the ground in front of her, "It's okay, no ones going to kill you" he said.

"Just who are you" said Annie.

"Well I guess you didn't hear me while you were in there, the names Heaven Star, I'm the one who got you out of the crystal you put yourself in, now I want to have a little chat with you" said Star standing up.

"Fine, but she will have to put these on" said Hanji taking out some shackals, she cuffed Annie's hands and lead her back up to the service.

Inside the main military headquarters of Stohess the members of Stars group, Hanji and Levi with hissquad were waiting in a hallway outside an interview room where Annie was being kept. Star walked into the hallway carrying a small black box, "Give me about an hour, it shouldn't take me long" he said walking towards the door.

"Wait, show is what's in that box" said Levi getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Star turned around opening the boxe and revealing its contents. The members of Levi squad stood up looking at it.

"Is that what I think it is" said Ymir looking surprised. There were two syringes in the box, one of them had a drawing of the female titan on it.

"One to take away her Titan powers, the other to keep changing into a Titan and getting read of the curse of Ymir" said Star, because of the light covering his body they didn't know what facial expression he had.

"Are you sirious, are you going to try to recruit her" said Jean, Star immediately shut the box closed.

"That's exactly what I'm going to try and do" said Star sounding sirious.

"Star you weren't here when she killed a lot of our comrades" said Hanji.

"She is responsible for the deaths of the previous Levi squad, but" said Eren getting their attention, "She was manipulated when she was just a kid, she was lied to" he said.

"He has a point, even after everything she's done we can at least try" said Mikasa.

"I'm going in now" said Star opening the door and after walking in he closed it. Annie sat in front a table with her arms still shackled, her military police jacket was taken from her.

Star sat on the other side of the table and placed the small black box on the table. Annie didn't move, she just continued to look at her shackled hands.

"Here put your hands on the table" said Star standing up.

"What are you going to do" said Annie as she placed her hands on the table, Star held up a key in his right hand and opened the shackles.

"If I want you to trust me" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body, "I want you to know you can trust me" he said sitting back down in his chair,

"Thanks I guess, so you wanted to talk" she said with a calm look on her face.

"Everyone in the walls knows the truth, where you came from, the Titans, how their human beings and I know you were lied to about these people" he said making her look surprised.

Annie then looked down at her hands, "I wanted to go back after Marcel was killed, but Reiner told us to keep going on, I didn't exepect the people of the walls to be like this, but I kept do no what I was told so I could get home, but instead I started to have feelings for someone and because I listened to Reiner, Marcos now dead" she siad as her hands began to shake.

"I understand how you feel" said Star making her look up at him, "A long time ago my mind was maninuplated and because of that I lost someone very dear to me" he said with sadness in his eyes. Annie looked to see some running his arm over a golden ring on his finger.

"That's a nice ring" said Annie making him stop what he was doing. Star looked at his ring and put his hand under the table.

"Annie we need your help, the people here already have a lot of intel, but we could use your help on what you know, so please help them and you won't be killed" said Star as he opened the box and showed her the two syringes, "The one with your Titan form drawn on it will let you keep your ability and get read of the curse" he said.

Annie sat there for a second thinking, but she then grabbed the syringe with her Titan form drawn on it, "Ill help them, where should I inject this" she asked?

"I suggest the arm, as long as it's gets into your body it will take effect" said Star getting up from his chair as Annie injected herself.

"Is Armin outside by any chance" asked Annie looking nervous.

"Yeah, all of the new Levi squad is out there, would you like me to send him in" said Star smiling and she nodded.

Star walked outside the door and everyone stood up, "Well how did it go" Hanji asked?

"She's with us, Armin" said Star getting his attention, "She wants to talk to you" he said going to sit down on one of the chairs near Guts and Casca.

"Did she mention what she warned to talk to him about" asked Eren?

"It's okay, I'll go talk to her" said Armin walking into the room.

Annie has changed the direction of her chair and was now facing the door. She looked up at Armin seeing that he was nervous, "Hey" she said.

"Hi, Star told me you wanted to talk to me" said Armin.

"So that's what you call him for short huh" said Annie smiling.

"Yeah, but after seeing his appearance I understand why his gorup calls him that" said Armin smiling aswell.

"I'm glad your still alive" said Annie, "Listen Armin I don't you to expect to forgive me for what happenned, but I'm really sorry for what I did to all of you" she said as her tears started to come out of her eyes from her thinking he wouldn't forgive her for what she did, she then put her hands over her eyes as she cried.

"It's alright" said Armin sounding calm, Annie looked surprised as she looked up at him, "After what Star told us I understand you didn't have a choice, you were lied to and so it's not your fault" he said smiling at her.

Annie then quickly got up from her chair, she ran up to him and Armin was surprised when she suddenly kissed him on the lips. She then stopped kissing him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" she began to say when Armin put her hand on her face and this time he kissed her. Annie looked surprised at first, but then kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two of them stopped kissing and looked each other in the eye, "It's okay, I like you too" said Armin smiling.

"Guess it's good thing I'm a good person in your eyes" said Annie smiling. The two of them laughed as they remembered that conversation. The two of them kissed and then hugged. The two of them feeling happy that they felt the same way towards each other.

Later Annie was brought to a cell in the military headquarters. Hanji was able to get some information from her and was currently discussing it in one of the room of the headquarters with Levi, Star, Guts and Casca.

"It turns out that the beast Titan isn't the only Titan shifter Marley has on their side, they have one called the quadrapeddle Titan" said Hanji.

"It's a Titan that can carry a large amount of weight on its back" said Star explaining the titnas ability.

"Yes but here's something else's, apparently there's a noble family in Marley who controls the Titan power called the war hammer Titan" said Hanji looking at the notes she had taken.

"Could that be trouble" asked Levi?

"No I can take it down, but let's hope I can take care of it before they get a chance to transform" said Star, "Did you tell her what happenned to Bertholt".

"Yes, she was surprised at first, but she didn't look sad" said Hanji.

"If he was still alive she would probably see him as her enemy today" said Levi.

"It proves that she's now on our side" said Casca.

The next day Annie was in her cell, the military still hasn't recognized her as a member of the scouts even though she was now on their side. She was lying in bed when her cell opened up, "Whats going on" she said when her hands were shackled. She looked up to see two military police members.

"Come on, it's time for your trial" one of them said.

"My trial" said Annie looking confused.

The two military police brought her out of the military headquarters and was put in a carriage. The Carridge brought her to the courthouse. Annie was lead inside the courthouse by two members of the military police. They stopped in front of two doors, one of the members of the military police opened the doors. There were people already in the courthouse.

"Keep moving" said one of the men standing behind Annie making her move. Annie was lead to the front of the courtroom where a small metal pole was stuck in the ground. One of the men took out the pole.

"On your knees" said the man who got her to move earlier. Annie got on her knees with her hands behind her back. The metal pole was placed back in the ground through her shackles, making her be stuck where she was.

Annie looked to her left to see Erwin, Hanji, Levi along with his squad and on the right side we're members of the military police.

"Commander what's going on" said Armin looking worried.

"Apparently like Eren, her faiths to be decided to by a trial, I was only informed about it this morning" said Erwin looking sirious.

"But Star said she was on our side" said Sasha.

"We should have expected something like this to happen, despite what Star has said she still committed crimes against the military, now some of them want her to pay for what she's done" said Hanji looking at the military police who stood at the other side of the courtroom.

"Something's off, Stars not even here" said Levi looking around the courtroom.

"Could it be that he doesn't even know that this is happening" said Armin looking surprised.

"Technically speaking Star and his group are our allies, but they didn't join any military regiment so there's probably those who think he shouldn't be involved in a military trial" said Erwin.

"But that's wrong, he's been fighting along side us since he got here" said Eren.

"You bring up a good point, there are members of the scouts who consider him a comrade in arms" said Hanji and the members of Levi squad nodded as Zackley walked into the courtroom.

Zackley walked onto the podium and sat down on the chair at the top,"Okay let's begin" said Zackley when Erwin put up his hand, "Yes Erwin" he said.

"Sir I request you delay the beginning of the trial till I can get someone to fetch Heaven Star" said Erwin.

"Last time I checked he wasn't a member of the scouts" said Zackley.

"That is true, but in the end he and his group are our allies" said Erwin, "I would also like to say it is an insult not to have him here, it's thanks to him we were able to get her out of the crystal she trapped herself in" he said.

"What you say is true, but even so he is not a member of the military, ms Leonhart committed crimes against the people of this land, it will be those same people who will decide her faith" said Zackley loooking sirious as he stared down at Annie who looked nervous, "Now Ms" he didn't get to finish up his word because the doors of the courtroom were kicked open with enough force to send a blast of air throughout the courtroom.

"What's going on" said Hanji covering her face from the wind like everyone else in the courtroom. She then looked surprised as the air went down and standing at the entrance of the courtroom was Star in front of his group. He had an angry look on his face as he put his foot down and walked into the courtroom.

"Damnit, this might go bad" said Levi.

Star stood in front of Annie as his group stood behind her, "Someone mind telling me what is going on here" he said with anger in his voice.

"I didn't know you knew this trial was happening" said Zackley fixing his glasses.

"I didn't, Guts and Casca noticed Annie being taken from the military headquarters and went to find me, wasn't that hard to put two and two together" he said with a calm look on his face, "Now if I'm correct Hanji gave the report that Annie's now on our side, I know what she's done, but she was manipulated when she was just a child into thinking the people of this land were devils" he said.

"Do you have something in mind of what should be done with her for what she's done" said Zackley.

"Like the report said she's now on our side, which means she will be part of the mission to retake wall Maria and if you don't feel like that's not good enough" said Star looking back at Annie, "Then put Annie Leonhart under my supervision" he said looking sirious.

"Very well, but what happens if she were to change her alliance during the battle" said Zackley.

"She has my complete trust and I believe she won't do such a thing" said Star as he walked behind the metal pole, the bright blue light covered his body and a key appeared in his right hand. He opened the shackles and they fell to the gorund as Annie stood up.

"Sir" said a military police member appearing at the entrance of the courtroom, he was looking at Nile, the man in command of the military police.

"Yes what is it" said Nile as the military police member walked up to him, the man said something into his ear while looking at Stars group, Nile look surprised from what the man toldhim, "You there girl" he said pointing at Isma.

"Uh Yes" said Isma.

"I just received a report that a civilian saw you and that boy swimming in the river" he said pointing at Isidoro, "But whats strange is the man saw instead of legs you had a fish tail" he said making the people do the courtroom look surprised.

Star then thought back to when he met up with Isidoro and Isma before he reached the courtroom.

 _Flashback:_

Star, with the members of his group accept Isma and Isidoro were running towards the courthouse.

"Hey Star" said Puck who flew next to Star to get his attention, "Look up ahead" he said.

Isma and Isidoro were up ahead of them and Star noticed that both of their hair was wet, "Hey what's going on" said Isidoro.

"They brought Annie to the courthouse, we have to take care of this" siad Star as they all rushed to the courthouse without asking where Isidoro and Isma were.

 _Flashback end_

"Is there a problem with that" said Star getting everyone's attention, "Besides" he said walking towards the entrance of the courtroom with his group and Annie following him, "I'm not fully human myself" he said beofre he left the courtroom.

"He kind of has a point" said Connie looking calm.

In the afternoon of that day two wagons headed towards an orphanage in the interior of wall rose. One wagon had the members of Levi squad and other one had Stars group with Annie. Annie wasn't made a member of the scouts, instead the military now saw her as a member of Stars group since she was now under his supervision.

When the wagons reached the orphanage they spotted Historia trying to make some of the kids behave, "Hey Historia" siad Ymir getting off the wagon she was on.

"Ymir" said Historia smiling as she walked up to her and the two of them hugged.

The others walked up to the two of them after they hugged, Historia notices Annie, "Annie" said Historia.

"Krista, though I guess it's queen Historia now" she said.

"Don't worry you can just call me Historia, you don't have to be nervous, like everyone else here I heard from Star the truth about you" said Historia.

"Thanks, but I still have to tell everyone something" said Annie, "It's about Marco" she said.

"What about Marco" said Jean looking confused.

"I was there when he was killed" she said making the members of Levi squad look surprised, "I wasn't there for the start of it, but Reiner told me to take his odm gear, he went on about the way I was acting around everyone, wanted me to prove my loyalty, so I took his odm gear" she said.

"So that's how he died" said Jean.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something" siad Annie as she clenched her fists, she then felt Armin hold her hand.

"It's not your fault, who knows what Reiner would have done to you if you didn't do what he said" said Armin smiling at her.

"Thanks Armin" said Annie smiling.

"Alright cmon you two love birds get to work" said Ymir making Armin blush and Annie just looked away while holding a piece of her hair.

Eren, Armin and Jean stood by the fence as they watched Historia try to make the kids behave, "You know I head the people gave her a nickname, the cattle farming goddes they call her" said Jean.

"It's amazing of how good she is at getting them to listen" said Armin as Historia talked to one of the kids with a sirious look on her face and Ymir talked to another kid next to her with a sirious look on her face aswell. The two kids had been chasing each other and had almost gotten hert.

"You know if this keeps up people are going to forget about the man who plugged the hole in wall rose" said Jean looking at Eren.

"This orphanage was Historias idea, she went from the underground to the districts of wall rose getting kids who no longer had a home, this place gives them some hope, she even got the approval of Captain Levi who grew up underground" said Eren, he then smiled, "Besides Jean, people will probably willremember Stars speech for a long time".

"Yeah your right, I think I heard some people in the districts talking about it before we came here" said Jean.

"There you are, the suns almost down and your just being lazy without doing any work" said Historia walking over to them with Ymir.

"What are you talking about the works almost practically done with him here" said Jean pointing to one of the barns, next to it was wagon that had sacks floating out of it and going into the barn as Star stood next to the wagon with the light covering his body. Some of the kids wathced it happening looking surprised and amazed.

"Well if you help out more he wouldn't have to do all the work so get to it" said Historia.

"Your heard Historia" said Ymir looking sirious. The three of them picked sacks up from the ground as they all walked towards the farmhouse.

"So Eren, hows the hardening expiraments going" said Historia.

"They're going fine, luckily Stars Titan form had a hardening ability aswell so we were able to make the weapon quicker, it will only be a matter of time before we go to shingashina" said Eren.

"I see" said Historia, "What are you going to do if you see Reiner again" she asked?

"I guess I'll have to kill him" said Eren.

"I see" said Historia, "Well make sure to come back, both of you" she said looking at Ymir who was walking next to her.

"Don't worry, but your are so going to have to marry me when I get back from a mission like this" said Ymir laughing.

The five of them reached the barn as Star finished floating sacks into it, "Hey Star" said Eren getting his attention.

"Yeah what's up" he asked as the bright blue light stopped covering his body.

"Has there been any word of when the mission to retake wall Maria will take place, I know you've been talking with the higher ups" said Eren.

"Me, Guts and Casca are to meet up with the other commanders in the scout regiment tommorrow, were gonna be discussing final preparations" said Star, "Now lets get this all finished" as he walked into the barn to help sort out the supply's they brought to the orphanage.

They sorted out the supplys before the sun set. Historia was riding back with Levi squad in their wagon. As they all left the orphanage and watched the sun set. The members of squad Levi thought about the words Star said, if they were going to be discussing the final preparations for retaking wall Maria the next day, then that means the expedition couldn't be that far away.


	13. Part 13:

**Part 13: The day before taking back wall Maria**

It was nearing sunset as a meeting was taking place in the military headquarters of trost. The commanders of the scout regiment with Erwin, Levi, Hanji were meeitng there Star, Guts and Casca.

"So it's decided that Eren will use his hardening ability to seal up the wall" said Erwin.

"My group and I will search throughout the district to make sure no ones hiding when we get there" said Star.

"With this all the preparations are complete, the operation itself will be taking place during the night, this idea was suggested by Armin Arlert since the titans don't move during the night" said Hanji.

"We just gotta hope that Zeke doesn't have any of his titans out there" said Star.

"Does that mean his titans act differently then the mindless ones we've faced" asked Erwin?

"Their under his control so he can get them to move during the night" said Star.

"I hate to to be the one to say this, but what's next after we take back wall Maria" said Levi getting everyone's attention.

"Shouldn't we focus on that after we actually take back wall Maria" said one of the male commanders.

"You not sure will succeed" asked Casca looking confused?

"The scouts have suffered a lot of defeat in the past before your group arrived" said Hanji.

"Will not fail, but there's something I've got to say" said Star looking at Guts and Casca, "Back during the battle in Falconia I had to leave yeah both of you when I went after Griffith, if something happens where I have to work on my own, Casca I'm putting you in charge" he said surprising her and Guts.

"Are you sure you want me to" said Casca.

"I have no objections" said Guts smiling.

"Well it's decided then, as for when we take back wall Maria, we make sure Marley never interferes with this land ever again" said Star with a sirious look on his face.

"Very well, the operation begins tommorrow, I will give you time to inform your squads" said Erwin as everyone got up from where they were sitting.

"I think we should get some meat for the recruits tonight" said one of the commanders.

"Yeah got to make sure they can count on their superiors" said a female commander as everyone walked outside of the room.

As the scout commanders went one direction while Star with Guts and Casca went the other direction. They didn't notice the smile on Stars face.

That night inside the military's mess hall the members of the scout regiment accept for Erwin were sitting at the tables, Stars group along with Annie were sitting at their own table. But Star wasn't at the table. On the middle of each table were big pieces of meat as the recruits looked st it surprised.

"Is this what I think that is" said Connie who was sittting at a table with the rest of Levi squad with Marlo who had joined the scouts with other people who joined from the idea that they can take back wall Maria.

"It's meat" said Sasha putting her hands on each side of her face in shock.

"Tommorrows a big day for the scouts, so we have decided to make this a special occasion, but I ask all of you to be quiet" said one of the commanders when the mess hall erupted into shouts as people tried to get a better piece of meat then the others.

People were saying things like, "Hey that ones mine, that piece counts as two pieces, I'm worth more then you on the battlefield so I should get more the one". That last one was met with arguments.

"Well this went bad quick" said a commander who was siting at a table with the other commanders along with Hanji.

"Who's idea was it to bowl entire food budget for tonight" she said while eating a piece of meat.

"It seemed like such a good idea at the time" said the commanders who's idea was to get the meat.

"Are these people for real" said Ivalera who was sititng on Shirickes hat.

"Is meat really hard to get here" asked Farnese?

"They don't have that much land for animals" said Annie.

"We had it worse" said Isidoro, " We had to hunt for our own food" he said.

"I'm sure it was me and Guts who did most of the hunting" said Serpico making Isidoro look annoyed.

Over at Levi squads table Sasha had picked up the whole piece of meat and was biting down on it. Connie got up and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind her, "What do you think your doing potato girl, you think were going to let you get away with this" said Jean.

"Drop the meat Sasha please, I don't want to hert you" said Connie looking concerned as he continued to choke her. Jean took the meat from Sasha making her scream as she bit into his hand.

"Uh, your eating me now" said Jean.

"Sasha that's Jean, we don't eat our friends" said Connie.

"Does the scout rgeiment not get that much meat, that's terrible" said Marlo while eating. Sasha punched him in the face, making his nose bleed.

"Connie will you just knock her out already" said Mikasa with a calm look on her face.

"I'm trying, it's like her mind is knocked out but her body just won't give up" said Connie.

It was few minutes before Sasha went uncouncious. After she did Connie and Eren tied her to a wooden pillar in the mess hall, "Looks like she finally wore her self out" said Eren as he finished tying the ropes.

"Can you believe this girl once offered to share meat with us" said Connie smiling.

"Huh, when she do that" asked Eren looking confused?

"That day when we were cleaning the cannons" said Connie.

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Eren as he remembered that day, but the memory focused on the people that died that day, "Hard to believe it's been so long since then" he said.

"Yeah but think about it, that's how long it took to make Levi squad, talk about climbing the ranks" said Connie smirking.

"Yeah your right" said Eren. He then looked over at Stars table, "Hey Guts" he said getting his attention, "Where's Star" he asked?

"Don't know, after the meeting he said he had to take care of something" said Guts when the mess hall door quickly opened getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked to see Star carrying a large green sack.

"Hey everyone, oh good there's a spare table" he said walking down the steps and walked over to the empty table. He then emptied the contents of the sack onto the table making everyone stand up.

"Is that what I think it is" said Hanji looking at the table to see it was meat.

"Deer meat" said Star smiling.

"Where did you get it" asked one of the female scout commanders.

"Oh, from beyond the wall" said Star making the scouts yell, "WHAT".

"Yeah you'd be surprised of how many deer are still out there, took me a while to hunt them down though, don't worry I wasn't spotted" he said as the bright blue light covered his body. He then shot fire from his hands onto the meat.

"What are you doing" said Hanji getting up from her table. But before she could reach Stars table the fire stopped, revealing the meat was perfectly cooked

"I'm not gonna eat raw meat, now there's plenty to go around" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body revealing he was smiling.

Connie looked to see Sasha had woken up and was sniffing the air. There wasn't much commotion as Star handed out pieces of meat to everyone sicne there was plenty to go around. Connie was sititng in front of Sasha on the ground as the two of them ate. They weren't going to risk Sasha acting out again. Star was sititng at his groups table while eating.

"Listen you got to listen to what I'm saying, your just a recruit so that's why your staying in the back" said Jean to Marlo.

"But isn't the front lines where you can get the best experience" said Marlo.

"Hey Marlo, didn't Hitch try to stop you from joining the scouts" asked Sasha?

"Yeah she did, she told me I had no reason to act like a soldier and wanted me to stay where I was, I can't understand why she told me that though" said Marlo looking confused.

"Are you for real" said Connie looking like what Marlo said was stupid.

"What is it" said Marlo looking confused.

"Your such an idiot Marlo" said Armin.

"What they're trying to say is that the girl has feelings for you" said Serpico.

"Wait what" said Marlo blushing.

"She had this worried look on her face when I saw her running away in the forest" said Serpico.

"Then that means she was worried for what might happen to him" said Isma.

"I see, well I'll ask her about if I get back from this mission, I have to do this" said Marlo looking sirious.

"I heard Ymir's staying at the capital tonight" said Jean.

"Probably spending the night with Historia before the mission" said Armin.

"Well it's nice to spend sometime with the one you care about before going to do something that could get you killed" said Connie smiling at Sasha who smiled back at him.

Armin noticed the two of them looking at each other, then he looked surprised realizing somehting, "Wait are you two" he asked?

"Yeah we got together the day of Stars speech" said Sasha blushing,

"I asked her why she kissed me, she apologized but I told her it was alright because I liked her" said Connie smiling.

"I told him the reason I kissed him was because I liked him, that's when we had our second kiss" said Sasha, "By the way your going to get me out of these if we're going to visit your mother beofre we leave tommorrow" she said.

"Well I guess were not the only ones who got together" said Mikasa smiling at Eren and he smiled back at her. The two of them then held hands.

"Wait when did you two" asked Jean with a jealous look on his face as he noticed the way the two of them were looking at each other.

"The night Star told us the secret of the walls, we told each other how we felt, I just felt bad I didn't say anything sooner" said Eren.

"But that's not important now" said Mikasa. The two of them kissed making people in the room whistle and cheer.

"Well it's about time" siad Armin smiling feeling happy for his two friends.

"You know Star was the one who performed me and Guts wedding, I'm sure he would be glad to do the same for you two" said Casca.

"Would you really do that for us" asked Mikasa blushing.

"Yeah sure, if you want me to perform the ceremony for you and Eren I'd be glad to" said Star about to take a drink when Hanji spoke.

"While were on the subject of romance why not tell us about the woman who put the right on your finger" she said smiling.

"Wait what ring" said Casca. Like other members of Stars group she looked confused.

"Wait there" said Farnese pointing to one of Stars right fingers where a golden ring could be clearly seen.

"Wait youre married" said Guts surprised knowing what the ring meant.

"That's great, where is she" asked Isma smiling?

Star put his mug on the table and got off his chair as he walked over to Levi squads table, "Armin, you mind keeping an eye on Annie, the higher ups still want me to keep an eye on her" he asked?

"Uh Yeah sure" said Armin looking confused as Star started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait where are you going" asked Serpico?

"Out, make sure to get plenty of rest tonight, I'll see you on the wall in the morning" he said opening the door to the mess hall.

"Wait, can't you at least tell us what happennned to her" asked Casca looking worried? Star stopped moving as he heard her. Everyone was now looking at the entrance waiting to see if he would answer the question.

"She's not around" said Star quickly walking out the door and closing it quickly. There was silence in the room before Isidoro spoke up.

"Does that mean that she's dead" said Isidoro.

"What have I done" said Hanji putting her head in her right knowing she shouldn't have spoken up.

"The way he walked out reminded me of when he talked about the one who named Excalibur" said Farnese.

"She must have been the one he lost" said Annie as she sat down next to Armin. The two of them held hands under the table.

"What do you mean" asked Guts?

"When he talked to me he said his mind was once manipulated a long time ago, because of that he lost someone dear to him, he was touching that ring after he told me that" said Annie.

"We can't let ourselves be focused on it for now, instead we should probably take his advice, everyone finish up what your eating and don't forget to clean up" said Levi.

"Yes Captain" said the recruits and his squad.

Outside the building Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie were sititng on the steps. "We sure have come along way haven't we" said Eren.

"Yeah" said Armin, "But once we take back wall Maria we can finally go see what's beyond the walls" he said smiling while looking into the night sky.

"Yeah you got it" said Eren smiling.

"It would be nice to see what's out there" said Mikasa smiling.

"I remember you talking about going to see the outside world, what's one of the things you would want to see" said Annie.

"Oh yeah, you've seen it right, the ocean" said Armin smiling as he sat next to his girlfriend.

Annie smiled seeing the look on his face, "I only got see it twice when I was on my way here, but is a nice sight" she said.

They then heard footsteps and looked to see Hannes walking with a member of the garrison regiment.

"Mr Hannes" said Eren.

Hannes looke to see them sitting on the steps, "You go on ahead, I'll be back later" he said. The member of the garrison regiment nodded as Hannes walked up the steps. "Hey what are you all doing out here" he asked?

"We just had some meat before the mission tommorrow, what about you" said Eren.

"Good, I heard about that titan yesterday, your mother would be proud of you Eren" said Hannes with a sirious look on his face, "Make sure you all come back alright" he said

"You got it" said Eren smiling.

"Once we take back wall Maria, you think we can go back to how things used to be" said Mikasa with a worried look on her face. Eren noticing the look on her face put an arm around her shoulders making her look surprised.

"Some things may never be the same again, but what's important is that we stick together in the end" said Eren smiling at her and Mikasa nodded.

"Since when did you two get so close" said Hannes smiling, he then looked at how close Armin was sitting with Annie, "Since when did you get yourself a girlfriend Armin" he asked while laughing making Armin blush.

"Well um" said Armin.

"It's alright, make sure you all look out for each other" said Haness walking down the steps, "Oh and I caught your new friend Star jumping on to the top of the wall, weird thing he was he didn't use odm gear" he said walking away while Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie look confused.

On top of the wall Star stood looking into the night sky. He reached under his black shirt taking out a silver ring attached to black string that was around his neck. He remembered the day he made this, he was sititng down as a silver ring appeared in his right hand. After looking at it he clenched it in his right fist while it shook.

He wore the golden ring to show he's a married man. The silver ring he wears to remember the woman he loves. As he looked at the sliver ring in his hand something wet dropped to the ground.

"Huh" Star said noticing the wet spot on the ground. He put two of his right fingers near his right eye, as he moved his fingers away the moonlight shined on his face. His fingers were wet and the light revlealed tears coming out both of his eyes. "I wonder, when was the last time I cried like this" he said with a sad smile on his face.

He then placed the silver ring back under his shirt, after he wipes his eyes of his tears he had a determined look on his face as the bright blue light covered his body. A bright light shined in both of his hands, in his right hand was the syringe with the liquid that would turn someone into the collosal Titan and in his left hand was the bag he took from Rod Reiss.

He dropped the syringe into the bag where the list of instructions and the small box containing an injection that would turn someone into a mindless Titan was still in it. He closed the bag after dropping the syringe into it. Blue flames started to surround his right hand as he threw the bag into the air and he sent a blast of blue flames at the bag. The bag was gone after the flames burned it and it's contents to nothing

The next day the scouts were on the wall getting ready to leave. When Erwin got onto the wall with some of the commanders he saw Star looking towards the direction of wall Maria. He was wearing the long black cloak with blue lines on it he had seen him wearing when he first met him. His hood was up.

"Star" said Erwin gettting his attention.

"Erwin, I suppose it's about that time" he said and Erwin nodded. Levi squad was now on the wall after taking one of the lifts up.

"It's almost sunset" said Eren.

"Which means will be going soon" said Sasha looking nervous.

"Hey everyone" said a voice behind them and they looked to see it was their fellow squad member Ymir. The members of Stars group had come up on the same lift as her.

"Hey have anyone seen Star, I don't think I saw him come back to the barracks last night" said Casca.

"I think I saw him up there talking to commander Erwin" said Armin pointing up ahead of them to see Star standing next to commander Erwin as they wathced the lifts on the other side of the wall lower the horses.

"Thanks" said Guts. The members of Stars group walked over to Star.

Star noticed them and looked towards them, "Hey, you guys get some rest" he asked?

"We're good to go" said Isidoro smiling.

"Listen Star, about last night" said Casca.

"It's alright Casca" said Star surprising them, "Like I once said, it's okay to ask questions about the people you'll be working with" he said.

"Well these days your no longer someone we work with" said Farnese.

"Your our comrade" said Serpico finishing Farneses thought.

Under Stars mask he was smiling.

With Levi squad, "So how was Historia" asked Jean looking at Ymir?

"She told me she wished that I didn't have to leave the bed this morning, but she knew I had to go and I said I will be coming back" said Ymir.

"Well we all have our reasons to keep on living" said Connie smiling at Sasha who nodded him while she smiled.

"You got that right" said Eren looking determined as he held Mikasas hand and she nodded at him with a determined look on her face aswell.

The entire scout regiment was now almost on the wall, Levi and Hanji were on one of the last lifts when they heard someone yell up to them, "Hey Hanji, Good luck" the male voice said. The two of them looked to see the people of Trost standing below them, Flegal was the one who yelled as he stood next to his father.

"Flegal" said Hanji.

The people standing on top of the wall looked down at the gathered crowd, "Someone must have talked last night" said one of the commanders.

"I told everyone to keep it down last night" said another one of the commanders.

"Actually all that meat we ordered was from the reeves company" said another commander.

"Hey Star, thanks for helping us" said Reeves.

"You make sure to take back our land" said another man in the crowd.

"Yeah you can count on us" yelled Connie, Sasha and Jean down at the crowd.

"How longs it been since the scout regiment got a send off like this" said one of the commanders.

"Since I've been around, never" said Erwin, he then smiled and took out his blade. He raised in the air giving a loud yell. The people in the crowd yelled back as he continued to yell.

A bright blue light shined on Stars back, when it stopped shining Excalibur in its holder appeared on his back, "Everyone listen up, on this mission every single member of the scout regiment will be coming back alive" he said taking Excalibur out of its holder and pressed down on the button making the blade shine. The people cheered, Erwin looked at Star surprised by his words, but Star nodded at him and then every one yelled down to the crowd.

Erwin then pointed his blade to his left, "The operation to re take wall Maria begins now" he said making the scouts put their blades in the air. The elevators continue to lower horses to the other side of the wall, when it was almost finished Erwin looked at Star, "I think we would get down quicker if you gave us all a lift, you think you can handle this many" he asked?

"No problem" said Star running to the edge of wall and jumped off. Blue light started to surround the scouts and Stars groups body's. They were all lifted into the air, some of them looked surprised, but Levi squad smiled as they floated down to the ground. Stars group accept for Puck and Ivalera got a horse. Levi and Hanji were at the front of one group when Star on the back of wolf, the size of a horse walked next to them.

"Now everyone, charge" yelled Erwin. The scouts and Stars group yelled their approval. Wolf howled before they all started moving. Erwin was ahead of every scout while Star, Levi and Hanji rode in front of Levi squad, Hanjis squad and Stars group as they rode towards Shingashina district to take back wall Maria.

 **Authors note: This story will be taking a break next week for christmas. But i will be putting up a christmas themed story some time on christmas eve. As for whats its about, well youll just have to wait and see. Thank you everyone who has supported the series so far.**


	14. Part 14: Taking back wall Maria

**Authors note: Spoilers for this the manga in this chapter**

 **Part 14: Taking back wall Maria**

It was night time and the only light source was coming from the lamps that members of the scouts were carrying, so they could see in the dark. Everyone had gotten off their horses when night had fallen. Star let Isidoro and Isma ride on the back of wolf while he walked with the other members of the group. A bright blue orb was floating above his right hand as he held it up. The light covering the orb surrounded everyone in his group so they could see.

"Hey Star how come you couldn't give us one of those" asked Jean looking annoyed?

"Because I'm using my power to hold it up in the air that's why" said Star calmly.

"What's the matter Jean, you afraid of the dark" asked Connie?

"No, but doesn't this feel a little uneasy" said Jean looking around the dark forest they were walking in.

"Didn't you say the titans couldn't move in the dark" asked Casca?

"It's only the mindless ones that can't, still though I get what Jean means, I could expand my light but that would risk us getting spotted" said Star looking ahead.

Wolf stopped moving, he then looked to the left and started growling, "Uh Star" said Isma getting his attention. Star looked at Wolf and then looked towards the direction he was looking.

"Everyone stop" he said making the scouts stop.

"Hey what's the situation" said Levi walking over to him with Hanji.

"Somethings up ahead, you stay here" said Star looking to his group as he walked forwards with Hanji and Levi. They met Erwin along the way as they reached the front of everyone. They stopped walking when Star stopped moving and the bright blue orb flew towards a sleeping Titan that was resting against a small hill.

"This must be a mindless one" said Hanji as the bright blue orb flew back to where it was.

"I'll have wolf take care of it" said Star as he walked back to his group.

"What did you find" asked Armin as Star walked passed him.

"Theres a sleeping Titan up ahead, Isidoro, Isma I'm going to need you to get off" said Star. The two of them nodded as they got off Wolfs back. Star placed his hand on Wolfs head, "You know what to do" he said. Wolf then started moving towards the direction off the sleeping Titan as the scouts and Stars group continued moving forward. As some scouts passed the area of the sleeping Titan they heard something bite into flesh.

As Eren walked he started remembering the day wall Maria fell, how he watched his mother being eaten alive and when Reiner created the hole in wall Maria. His hand holding the lamp began to shake, "Cmon stay calm" he said holding his own hand to stop it from shaking.

Mikasa noticed the look on Erens face, she was about to say something when she looked at a tree. She looked surprised as she put her hand on it.

Eren noticed the look on Mikasas face as she looked at the tree, "Hey is everything all right" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah it's just, I recognize this area, I used to come here when I was collecting wood" she said.

"Then that means" said Eren looking surprised knowing what that means.

Sure enough they all exited the forest to see the entrance to shingashina district, there was a big hole where the gate to the district use to be, "We made it" said Erwin.

The scouts got back on their horses, so did the members of Stars group as wolf caught up with them. Star got on wolfs back as they all rode towards the entrance to the district.

"Scouts, deploy your odm gear" said Erwin. The scouts got off their horses as they went up the wall while Stars group rode into the district. Some of the buildings were damaged as they rode past them.

They stopped in the middle of the district, as Star got off wolfs back they heard the sound of lighting and they looked at the other side of the district to see a bright light, "Whats going on" said Guts as he got off his horse.

"That's Eren using his hadnding ability to seal up the hole, come on we better make sure their not hiding anywhere" said Star as they left their horses behind, but Wolf continued to walk by Stars side.

As they walked pass houses, Farnese looked up at one of the building to see a piece of its roof was missing, "Do they reallly the strength to cause this much damage" she asked?

"They maybe mindless, but they're strong when they try to get what they want" said Star as they continued walking forward.

"Something doesn't seem right, why aren't there any of them in the area" said Serpico.

"Maybe the enemy was staying here and didn't want them around" said Ivalera.

"I thought one of them could control the mindless titans" said Shiricke.

"No that's only for the ones the beast Titan creates himself, the rest Eren can control" said Star.

"Your saying he has the ability to control titans aswell" asked Guts?

"Yeah, infact if he wanted he could get every last collosal Titan in the walls to move" said Star as he and Guts lead the group when Casca looked down an alleyway.

"That's some power to have" said Isidoro.

"You all might want to take a look at this" said Casca getting their attention. The rest of the group looked down the alleyway and walked throught it. They entered an open area and looked to see a large crater in the ground. There were remains of houses surrounding the area.

"Could they cause this much damage" said Guts.

"Not unless they all decide to jump around the area" said Star walking around the crater.

"Something tell me that's unlikely" said Isidoro.

"Like I mentioned before, the mindless ones only have one thing, they eat" siad Star crouching on the ground to see huge footsteps, "Something definetely happenned here though" he said.

Back at the other entrance to shingashina district Mikasa was pulling Eren out of his hardened body. She then used her odm gear and got them to the top of the wall, "Are you all right" she asked?

"Yeah I'm good, did it work" asked Eren as he looked at the sealed hole in the wall?

"Yes you did it, the hole is sealed" said Mikasa smiling at him.

"The mission isn't over yet, as long as our enemy lives they can still break a hole in the wall, so we better start looking for them" said Levi with a sirious look on his face.

"Yes sir" the two of them said.

The scouts started searching the top of the wall for the enemy. As Armin moved alongside the wall he spooked a fire that had gone out. There was a pot hanging above where the fire was lit, he walked over to the pot and placed his right hand on it. "Its still warm, but if that's so they couldn't be that far away" he thought looking into the district.

He then looked at the wall and then realized something. He took out a red flare and shot it into the sky. A few seconds later the commanders with Erwin reached his location, "Why did you fire that flare for, were still searching for the enemy" one of the commanders asked?

"I found this pot, it looks like there was fire here not that long ago, that means they couldn't have gotten far because it's still warm" said Armin.

"But where could they be then" asked one of the commanders.

"Here's the idea, what if they knew that there were titans inside the walls and decided to hide there" said Armin making the scouts look surprised.

"You've got a point, you there" said Erwin looking at one of the scout commanders, "Go find Star, if this is true he might be able to find the enemy quicker" he said.

"Yes sir" said the scout commander as he jumped off the wall and used his odm gear to go search for Star.

"The rest of you, move down the wall to see if you can find a hollow area" said Erwin.

"Yes sir" they said.

The scout commanders used their odm gear and started moving down the wall. They hit the back of the handles of their blades against the wall trying to find an empty area. Armin was moving down the wall, he then stopped as heard an sound coming from the wall as he hit the handle against the wall. He looked surprised as he saw a crack in the wall, but then pieces of it started to fall off and he could see Reiners angry face. He jumped away from the wall as Reiner jumped out of the walll trying to reach Armin with his blade.

"How could they have known I would be hiding in the wall, was it your doing Armin" thought Reiner as he tried to reach Armin with his own blade. But he then looked behind him to see Levi with his right blade out with one of his hooks attached into the wall, Levi cut into Reiners neck with his blade. Reiner grabbed the blade and pushed himself away from Levi with the blade still in his neck.

But before he could transform his head was cut off by Star who was below him. Star had used his right blade on his odm gear to cut off Reiners head. He spinned in the air and then landed on the wall where Erwin reached him. They watched as Reiners headless body fell to the ground.

"I found him when the messenger reached me, looks like I got here just in time" said Star as Levi and Armin got on the wall.

"The others can't be far, Armin found a pot that was still warm when he found it" said Erwin when there was the sound of multiple lighting strikes behind them. They turned around to look at the land past wall Maria to see multiple bright lights. There were titans lined up, in the middle was a Titan covered in fur and next to it was Titan on all fours carrying crates on its back.

"Two can play at this game" said Star reaching his right hand into shingashina district. With Stars group Wokf had suddenly stopped moving, there was a bright blue light, when it stopped shining Wolf had changed back into a small metal piece that was in the shape of it. The small metal piece flew towards Star surprising the members of his group. Wolfs metal piece flew into Stars hand as he took the three other metal pieces off his orange ring. He held all four metal pieces in his fingers.

"Wait what are you going to do" asked Levi when Star threw the four metal pieces forward. There was then three large bright blue beams shooting into the sky surpsiring the scouts. Stars group could see the bright beams from where they were in the district.

"What's happening" said Farnese.

With Star the rest of the scouts had appeared as the bright blue beams light continued to shine, "Whats going on" said Marlo when the lights stopped shining.

Everyone watched as Drag and Wolf stood in front of the wall, their size was the same size of the wall. Then they all wathced as something streteched it's body up the wall and looked towards the beast Titan like the other two.

"It's a giant" said Sasha looking shocked and wastn able to finish her sentence.

"A giant snake" said Armin.

Next to Drag and wolf was a giant snake the size of the wall. Like wolf and Drag it's body was bright blue. It's body stretched up the wall so its head could be at the same height like Drag and Wolf.

"It's name is Snike" said Star sounding calm as he looked at the beast Titan.

"Wait a minute somethings off, I saw you throw four pieces of the metal, where's the fourth one" asked Levi?

"It's right out there" said Star pointing to the left side of the beast and quadrapeddle Titan. All the scouts looked out to see the gorund next to the titans moving up and the ground was cracking as what was underground got closer to the titans.

"Somethings moving underground" said Hanji looking surprised.

The ground stopped cracking as a massive dust cloud shot out from the ground. The dust cloud completely covered the titans on the left side and reached just before the quadrapeddle Titan.

One by one a Titan fell to the gorund with a deep claw mark in their nape. Because of the dust could the scouts couldn't see what was killing the titans. The dust cloud cleared and they could see a hole in the ground after the last Titan was killed. The beast Titan and the quadrapeddle Titan looked at the ground to see if the thing that killed the titans would pop up again.

Then the ground underneath the quadrapeddle Titan began to shake, another giant dust cloud shot up from underneath it, it covered the Titan and the area above it completely. The people could here the Titan roar, then there was silence as everyone looked surprised to see its head fall to the gorund outside the cloud.

"It's dead" said Jean.

"Just what kind of" said Annie when everyone looked surpsied to see a bright blue tail move out of the cloud. They could see in the dust cloud the outline of a giant beast. They could see the spikes that was coming out of its tail and it's back. They could see its head that was looking down at the beast Titan. The beast Titan just stood there looking up at the giant beast that was the same size as the three that stood at the wall.

"Some of you might want to cover your ears for this" said Star calmly.

"What do you mean" asked Eren. When the beast looking down at the beast Titan it let out a loud roar, they could see in the dust clouds its mouth wide opened as it roared. It then dug into the ground and went underground. The dust cloud vanished as the beast Titan just stood looking at the area where its comrade once stood.

Star stood at the edge of the wall and reached his right hand out. A small metal piece shot up from the ground and went into Stars right hand as he closed it. He then placed the small metal piece back onto the orange ring on his right wrist.

"Just what was that" said Mobilit.

"That was the most powerful of my beasts, Drag is the second most powerful" said Star sounding calm, "Zeke Yeager" he siad but his voice was louder.

"What are you doing" said Levi.

"He has to know he's outmatched by now, we could end this peacefully" said Star sounding calm.

"But he's the one who turned most of my village into titans" said Connie looking annoyed.

"But isn't at least worth a try, he could change sides to" said Armin.

"Armin I don't think that would work" said Annie who was standing next to him, "Remember this is the same guy who betrayed his own parents to the enemy" she said looking at the beast titan that started look their direction.

"If it comes to it I'll kill him" said Star, because of the mask they couldn't tell what emotion he had on his face, but from the tone of his voice he sounded sirious.

"Is that monster still underground" said the beast Titan.

"No and I'd appreaciate If you didn't call it a monster" said Star his voice back to being loud.

"What do you want to talk about" he asked?

"Your terms of surrender of course" said Star.

"Is the person with the coordinate ability with you, I'll only talk if their there" said the beast Titan.

Star looked at Eren to get his opionion, Eren just nodded with a sirious look on his face. He then looked at Erwin, "Will only accept to talk if some of the commanders can go with the two of you" said Erwin.

Star nodded, "The person with the cordinate is with us, but will only talk if some others are aloud to come with us" he said.

"Very well" said the beast Titan moving towards the middle do the land while the titans on its left side stayed where they were.

Star lifted his group on the wall when they reached it. Some of them looked at Snike surpsied, "We heard that roar earlier, did they see what it looked like" asked Guts knowing he and Casca were the only ones in the group who had seen Stars most powerful beast.

"No I had a dust cloud cover it while it killed the titans, were going got talk with the person in charge now, Guts, you and Casca will come with me and the others" said Star.

"What about us" said Serpico.

"Stay here with the rest of the scouts, will be fine" said Star walked with Guts and Casca over to the people they will be going with him to talk to Zeke. It was Hanji, Erwin and Levi.

"Sir" said Mikasa walking over to them, "I insist that I go with you" she said looking determined.

"Sure, your suppose to be looking after Eren anyway" said Levi looking calm.

"Thank you captain" said Mikasa.

"I should come along with you" said Annie walking over to them.

"If we go with this many people he could feel threatened and attack" said Hanji.

"He might feel calm if there's a familiar face among you" said Annie looking calm.

"That idea could quickly change once he finds out your on our side, but you have a point, Armin your welcome to come aswell" said Star as he moved towards the edge of the wall. Snike moved its head towards the wall and Star walked onto it. "Don't worry it's safe" he said looking at the others.

Guts, Casca, Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie got onto Snikes head. It then moved towards the middle of the land where the beast titan stood. As they moved Star put his hands in the sleeves of his cloak. When they reached the middle of the land that was past the houses that were outside the district, Snike put its head on the ground, they all jumped off and landed on the ground.

Star put his right hand on Snikes head, "Go back to the wall" he said. Snike moved its head up, its hissed at the beast Titan before it went back to its place at the wall next to Drag and Wolf.

"So where should we begin" said the beast Titan.

"Get out of there, you don't see me in my Titan form do you" said Star calmly as he placed his hands back in the sleeves of his cloak.

"Very well" he said as he crouched. Steam came from the titans nape as a shirtless man wearing glasses loooked down at them. He then jumped down. The people standing in front of him had sirious looks on their faces as they looked at the man known as Zeke Yeager.

Zeke looked at Annie, "Annie I would say it's good to see your alive, but it looks like you changed sides" he said looking calm.

"Zeke we were lied to, these people here are not devils, most of them are people who don't even know whyMarley hates them" said Annie with a sirious look on her face.

"I see" said Zeke, he then looked at Eren, his half brother, "Are you the one with the cordinate" he asked?

"Yeah, I also know you are" said Eren with an angry look on his face as he stared at his half brother.

"Reiner told me about you, you don't look like your father" said Zeke, "What happenned to Reiner anyway" he said looking towards shingashina district.

"He's dead" said Star making Zeke look at him.

"I see, I don't suppose we can continue this discussion inside, the weather looks like it's going to change" said Zeke as their was the sound of thunder in the distance,

"What you don't like the rain, probably should have thought of that before you transformed without a shirt" said Levi.

"We can end things peacefully here" said Erwin.

Zeke looked at Star, "I can tell you are not from this land, why do you fight with these people" he asked?

"I fight with them because it's the right thing to do" said Star.

"Earlier you had the advantage, but I know about the device that allows you to fly, your in an area where you can't use it now" said Zeke.

"You agreed to meet us out here so you could kill us" said Hanji as she took out her blades like the other scouts. Guts and Casca took out their swords while Star kept his arms in the sleeves of his cloaks.

"If you were to wage war against Marley, you would lose" said Zeke.

"I'm not going to let that happen" said Star.

"Very well" said Zeke. He looked towards the titans about to yell when multiple strikes of blue lighting came out of the sky. They each hit a mindless titan, destroying their nape completely. The scouts, Guts and Casca looked surprised by what had just happenned. Zeke had a shocked look on his face, as he began to look back at the group when there was the sound of blade hitting flesh. Zeke looked down to see a blue blade stabbed into his stomach, he coughed up blood as he looked at Star who was the one that stabbed him. Guts and Casca recognsied the sword as the own he used to break Roderick's sword. The others looked surpsied because they didn't see him move from where he stood with Guts and Casca during the talk.

"Why am I not transforming" said Zeke.

"One of my ability's, enchantment, the second the blade touched your skin it took away your power to transform into a Titan and so the beast Titan is no more" said Star, with the last two words he removed the blade. Zeke put his hands over the wound as he began to fall to the ground. Star grabbed him and lowered him to the ground and held his head up.

Zeke looked at Star, "Do you understand, why I betrayed my parents, they would have died if I let them continue" he said.

"You don't know if that would have happenned, in the end you didn't do the right thing and innocent people died because of you" said Star sounding sirious.

Zeke then let out his last breath as he died. Star removed his glasses and shut Zeke eyes as he put his head on the ground.

"Did he deserve to be treated like that" said Hanji looking sirious.

"The reason I did it Hanji is becuause in the end he was just manipulated into thinking he was doing the right thing, it's up to people like us to make sure something like this doesn't happen again" said Star standing up.

"It was you that caused that lighting wasn't it" asked Erwin making everyone look at him.

Star moved up his right sleeve revealing his skin was shining bright blue, "I kept my hands up my sleeves so he would see them shining, on our way here I had some storm clouds appear in the sky" he said.

"Did you know he was going to try and kill us" asked Armin?

"I was just being careful" said Star as he whistled.

The group wathced as Drag flew from the wall and landed next to Star.

"What are you going to do" asked Guts as Star walked over to Drag.

"Zeke and Pieck probably had a ship bring them here, I'm going to secure it, Casca your in charge of the group until I get back" said Star as he jumped onto Drags head, he then looked back to the wall, "Wolf, Snike, keep an eye out for mindless titans, you know what to do if you see one" he said. The two beasts nodded their heads.

He then looked at the group, "I will be back" he said.

"Make sure you do" said Erwin nodding at him and Star nodded as well. Drag took off into the air and started to fly away from wall Maria.

"Well Erwin, I guess we can call this operation a success" said Levi.

"I guess your right" said Erwin looking back towards shingashina district, he raised his blade in the air. The people on the walll cheered kowning what it meant, victory.

Then the sun started to rise on the day wall Maria had been taken back.


	15. Part 15: A message to Marley

**Authors note: Spoilers for the manga are in this chapter**

 **Part 15: A message to Marley**

Past the three walls and the land was the ocean. Near the ocean was a wall the same size as the three walls that protected the people living within them. Next to the wall was a transport boat for the warriors of Marley. The ship wasn't armed since they were transporting people who could change into titans. Soldiers had remained behind to guard the ship while the two warriors went into the land to retrieve the cordinate.

One of the soldiers who was not on the ship loooked at the wall. He had heard story's of how the criminals of Marley were brought there to be changed into mindless titans. Inside the bridge of the ship the captain continued to look outside, "Captain, we haven't heard any word from the warriors yet". The captian looked behind him to see one of the soldiers that was brought with the warriors, was the one who spoke.

"We don't know where in the walls the cordinate is being kept, they could take a while, but I'm sure they will succeed since they were able to meet with the armored titan" said the Captain when he remembered the day Zeke and Pieck arrived at the ship with Reiner Braun, the holder of the armored titan. But everyone became alarmed when he reported people appeared after coming out of some kind of portal and that one of them had the power of a Titan that easily defeated his amored Titan.

"Very well sir, I will report back to my" said the soldier about to leave when someone walked in looking frightened.

"Sir something's outside, you gotta see this" said the man shaken and the three of them went to the outside of the ship to see all the soldiers looking up into the air with looks of pure shock.

Drag hovered in the air looking down at the Marleyan soldeirs while Star stood on its head looking down at the soldiers with his cloak coveirng his body, "Soldeirs Of Marley, I'm going only give you one chance to surrender, you do that and you won't be harmed" he said calmly.

"Where Is commander Zeke Yeager" said a female soldier looking up at him with a frightened look on her face.

Star looked at the woman, "Zeke Yeager along with the rest of warriors that were on your side are now dead, now like I said surrender and you won't be harmed" he said.

The woman pointed her rifle up at Star, "OPEN FIRE" she yelled looking angry. The soldiers pointed their rifles up at Star and started shooting. The soldiers then looked shocked and stayed still at the sight above them. The bullets had frozen in the air in front of Drags head.

A bright blue light shine on Stars back, he reached back and held in front of him of a small sword. The handle was blue, beofre the blade was was a handle in the shape of Drags head and the mouth was wide open. Coming out of it was a blue blade. He then held the sword by his side, "Have it your way then" he said swinging the blade sending a bright blue slash at the bullets in the air, when the slash hit the bullets they were send flying back at the soldiers at the same speed they were fired. The bullets hit the soldiers they were fired by, killing them as they fell to the ground.

Star jumped down from Drags head and landed on the ground. He looks around seeing that most of the soldiers that were outside the ship were dead on the ground, one soldier stood shaking where he stood and was holding his rifle down. Star looked at the soldier for a few moments before metal chains shot up from the gorund underneath him, the man fell to his knees as the chains tied his legs to the ground, his arms behind his back and one chain wrapped around his neck making him look up.

Star put the small sword in its holder on his back. A bright blue light shined on his back and the small sword was replaced by Excalibur in its holder. Star took out the sword and started walking towards the ship, "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said as he past the man that was trapped in chains.

As Star moved through the ship, every soldiers he saw shot at him and as he passed each one he cut them down with Excalibur. At the bridge the captain stood with a soldier who was aiming his rifle down the dark hallway where they heard shooting along with screaming. Then there was silence as they heard something fall to the ground. "Don't worry sir, I'll take care of him" said the man running into the hallway, there was a gun shot and then silence as Stsr started to walk through the doorway. There was blood on Excalibur as he approached the captain who took out the pistol he carried around just in case he needed to defend himself. He aimed it at Stars head and fired. There was then the sound of the bullet falling to the ground, Star looked at the bullet on the gorund and then back up at the captain who dropped the pistol as he began to shake.

"I was always thought that the people of this land were devils, now I'm not surprised" said the captain smiling as he backed up to the ship controls.

"That wall was used to change people into mindless titans, tell me did this ship send some of them here" asked Star sounding sirious?

"Yes and why should I feel bad" said the man smiling, "They were all criminals, some of them men reported some of them saying they were innocent, we even kept the people Zeke used for titans on this ship" said the man as his head was then quickly cut off. His head fell to the ground and his body then fell to the ground joining his head.

"Most of the people sent here were innocent, your people put them through a living hell, so to me you're a threat and a monster" said Star as he looked at Excalibur to see blood falling to the ground. He sighed as he moved the switch on the handle to R, he pressed down on the lighting strike symbol. The blade went wide, it glowed bright blue and after a few seconds he pressed down on the symbol again. The blade went back to normal and there was no longer blood covering the blade.

Star walked to the outside of the ship and walked back onto the land as Drag landed in front of the man trapped in chains. Star placed Excalibur back in its holder and stood in front of the man as the chain that held up his head vanished.

The man looked down as Star crouched in front of him, he pulled down his hood and removed his mask showing his face, "Sorry about that, I couldn't have you running away" he said looking calm.

"Tell me, is everyone on the ship dead" said the man continuing to look at the ground afraid of the man in front of him.

"Yes, they wouldn't surrender so I had no choice, if I might ask why didn't you shoot at me" he asked?

"How do you know I didn't shoot at you" asked the man looking up surprised?

"Because I only had the bullets hit the people who fired them" said Star answering his question.

"After what I heard you say that all the warriors were killed, I knew someone who was able to that must have some strong power, I wasn't stupid, I knew we lost the seocnd you showed up and that woman who ordered to shoot at you was loyal to Zeke" said the man.

"I see" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. He moved his right up and the chains trapping his hands had turned to dust.

"Are you letting me go" said the man running his wrists as he stood up.

Star stood up and put his mask back on, "Not exactly, instead I have something I want you to do" he said calmly.

Now across the ocean in the country of Marley. A meeeitng was happening in the military headquarters between the commanders who sat around a table.

"Has there been any update on the team that was sent to Paradis island" said one of the commanders.

"No sir, but that is why we shouldn't be relying on the power of the titans, with the improvements we made with our aircraft we can drop bombs on our enemy's from above" said another commander.

"No" said one a man who was sititng at the side of the table, "It is very important that we re take the power of the founding Titan and then the devils won't be able to kill us all" said the man looking afraid.

"But there hasn't been any sign of them using the power of the founding Titan since king Fritz moved his people there" said another commander.

"Enough" said the first commander who spoke, "Until we gain news about the warriors who were sent to Paradis island we will focus on our attention on our other weaponary should something" the mans speech was cut off when a black portal appeared in the rooms ceiling, the portal was surrounded by a blue light.

The man who spoke to Star fell out of the portal and onto the table. After he fell out the portal vanished.

"What is the meaning of this" said first commander standing up from his chair like the other commanders.

"Wait a minute, I recognsie this man, he was one of the soldiers that were sent with the warriors to Paradis island, soldier what happenned" asked the commander who insisted on getting the power of the founding Titan back.

"Wait" said the man looking around the room, "He was actually able to send me back here" he said completely shocked of the place he was in.

"Calm down soldier, what happenned to the warriors" said one of the commanders trying to calm the man down.

"Oh sir" said the man getting off the table, "The warriors accept for the one with the power of the female titan have all been killed along with the soldiers and the crew of the ship" he said shocking the commanders that some of their most powerful weapons were gone.

"Why wasn't the female titan killed" asked one of the commanders?

"She has changed sides, but there's more, the soldiers and the whole crew were all killed by just one man, but something about him was different then any ordinary human, he sent me to deliver a message" he said.

"What was the message" asked the first commander looking sirious?

"He told me that were to call the Tybur family, he said he will be here in the next few days" said the man.

"Good" said the commander looking to the man who was writing down the details of the meeting. The man nodded understanding that he had to send a message to the Tybur family.

"Sir there's more" said the man getting everyone's attention, "The man who killed the soldiers and the crew, he told me to tell you what his name is and it's Heaven Star" he said.

Inside Trost distict on Paradis island. Inside the military headquarters Commander Pixis sat at his desk going over the reports of how many titans had been killed thanks to the new weapon that was made thanks to Erens hardening ability.

"Pixis" came the voice of Star inside his head.

"Uh Star, how is the operation going" said Pixis confusing Hannes who was standing next to him.

"Uh commander is everything alright" he asked looking concerned for his commanders mental health.

"Hi Hannes" came Stars voice in Hannes head making him looked shocked and looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"It's alright Hannes, it can be surprising at first, Star I suppose your contacting me this way to tell me somehting has happenned" asked Pixis?

"I Only have one thing to report, will be back soon so I would wait at the entrance to Trost if I were you" said Star.

On wall Maria at Shingashina disrict. Erwin had instructed lifts be placed on the wall to help Guts and Casca back onto the wall. When the group got on the wall all the scouts were sititng down with surprised looks on their faces while the rest of Stars group looked calm.

"What's with the looks on your faces, we won" said Levi looking calm.

"Sorry Captain, but some of us have been wondering what would have happenned if Star hadn't have been with us" said one of the recruits.

"He has a point" said Connie was siting next to Sasha with the rest of Levi squad, "If he hadn't shown up in time Reiner would have transformed".

"Yeah but I could have beaten him with my new ability" said Eren.

"That's right, he might have said that your Titan form at one time wouldn't have won in a fight before you gained that ability" siad Mikasa.

"Here's what I don't get" said Hanji putting her finger under her chin, "We saw three of his beasts, but we only saw the outline of his most powerful one".

"Probably for the best, apparently it's scary enough to once give him nightmares" said Guts.

"You and Casca once saw it didn't during the battle in Falconia right" asked Serpico?

"Yeah, didn't it kill Zodd" said Casca.

"Who is Zodd" asked Erwin?

"He was guy who turned out to be an apostle, he was given the name Zodd the immortal from all the battles he had been in, but that beast bit down on him and threw him like it was nothing" said Guts.

"Did you know that his beasts could talk" asked Armin looking at Stars group.

"No but he seemed of have this connection to them, like when he asked Wolf what he was growling at, he knew what it was looking at when he looked in the same direction it was looking" said Shiricke.

"Maybe we should ask them about the most powerful beast, hey Wolf" said Isma smiling while looking at Wolf who turned it's head.

"Oh it answered, what can you tell us about Stars most powerful beast" asked Hanji?

"We're not allowed to say much, it would be better to ask him" said Wolf turning to look back the direction it was looking at.

"Well that's easier said then done" said Levi.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Isidoro looking confused?

"Form the way you were all acting you only found out that he was married after he met us" said Levi.

"Well from the way he acted after we found out we can see why he didn't want to talk about it" said Farnese.

"Well changing the subject, even though we know the truth we should still confirm what he said, Eren" said Levi looking at Eren getting his attention, "Do you still have the key to your fathers basement" he asked?

Eren moved his hand up to the top of his shirt and felt the key underneath it. "Yeah I still have it" he said.

The scouts along with Stars group went into the district. Eren and Mikasa lead the group knowing where to go. When they reached their old house the two of them stood there looking at the ruins that was once their old home. The two of them held hands as they remembered the way it used to be.

"I'm sorry" said Erwin walking over to them, "I know it must be hard for the two of you, but we have to continue".

"Yes sir" the two of them said.

"Looks like there's some rubble covering the entrance, Ymir" said Levi looking at her.

"Sure Captain" said Ymir walking away from the scouts. A few seconds later there was a lighting strike and Ymir in her Titan form moved all the rubble covering the entrance to the basement. The people who walked down the steps were Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Hanji and Erwin. When Eren reached the door to the basement he took out the key he kept around his neck and placed in the lock.

Eren then looked shocked, "What's the problem" asked Hanji?

"It won't open" said Eren taking out the key.

"Here stand back" said Levi walking up to the door and kicking it down. The five of them walked inside to see shelf's of medical books, jars containing different kinds of plants and a desk.

"This looks almost like an ordinary doctors office" said Erwin looking around the room.

"This couldn't have been what he wanted people to see, we have to be missing something" said Hanji opening one of the medical books and started looking through it.

Mikasa walked over to the desk in the room and noticed a key hole in one of the drawers, "Eren" she said getting his attention. Eren walked over the drawer and put the key into the hole. He then heard something click when he turned the key. The people in the room were all now standing around the desk.

Eren opened the drawer seeing it was empty. Levi walked over the drawer and pushed down on the bottom of it, the piece of wood moved down and he took it out. There were three books in it. Eren took out the first one and placed it on the desk. He and Mikasa grabbed the cover of the book and opened it. They all looked surpsied seeing a small piece of paper, there was the image of a man standing next to woman who had a child sititng on her knee while she sat in a chair.

"What is this" said Eren as he picked up the piece of paper, he flipped it and there was writing on it. "First of all this is neither a drawing or a painting, this is a photo, in these journals you will learn of how I ended up where I am" he said reading what was on the photo.

"The man in the image must be your father" said Hanji.

"Then that makes the woman Dinah Fritz and the boy Zeke Yeager" said Levi.

There was movement from outside and Mobilit entered the room, "Everyone, Wolf and Snike have suddenly vanished" he said. A few second lafer they all heard the familiar roar of Drag, they all then rushed outside.

They reached outside to see Stars group standing in front of hhim as he placed a small metal piece in the shape of Drag onto the orange ring around his wrist. There were three other metal pieces already on it.

"What happenned when your reached the ship" said Erwin walking over to him.

"The ships secure, but I was met with some resistance" said Star pulling down his hood and taking off his mask.

"Any survivors" asked Levi?

"Only one, I sent him back to Marley with a message" said Star surprising the scouts.

"Are you sirious, just what was the message" said Hanji.

"Just that will be there in a few days, I also asked for them to call on the Tybur family" said Star.

"Their the ones with the power of the war hammer Titan correct" asked Erwin and Star nodded.

"Yes, this way if things go south we can make it that Marley has no more people who can change into titans" said Star.

"What about me" asked Annie looking sirious.

"I told the man to tell the truth, I'm sorry" said Star.

"No it's fine, I've made my choice and I know now that it's the right one" said Annie smiling at Armin who smiled aswell.

"Alright then, I suppose the reason you're here is the find out what was in the basement" he asked looking at Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Eren and Mikasa.

"We found three journals and this" said Hanji passing Star the photo they found. Star looked at the photo.

"I suppose you already have an idea of who the people in this photo are" asked Star and the five of them nodded."Well we should go back to Trost I sent a message to Pixis earlier that we would be back soon" said Star handing the photo back to Hanji. The scouts accept for Hanji, Erwin and Mobilit looked confused to how he was able to send a message.

Near the hole in Shingashina district that would lead to the inside of wall Maria, everyone was on their horses while Star had wolf re appear and got on his back. Hanji had put the three journals into a sachel she was carrying. "We will have to use the long range scouting formation for the way back" said Erwin who was on his horse while Star was on wolf in front of everyone.

"I've got a better idea" said Star putting up his right hand that was glowing bright blue. The same light appeared around the hole and as it moved to the middle of the hole the gate started re appearing. The scouts look surprised as the gate that was once destroyed by the armored titan started to reappear. The gate then fully appearsed, Star lifted up one of his right fingers and the gate was lifted reavealing the exit. But there was a black portal surrounded by a bright blue light past the exit.

"That's the portal you appeared from" said Hanji recognising the portal.

"It will take us back to the inside of Trost" said Star sounding calm.

"Is it safe to use" asked Mobilit?

"Yes" said Star as wolf started to move towards the portal with his group behind him.

"Erwin" asked Hanji looking at Erwin?

"Scouts forward" said Erwin putting his right blade in the air. The scouts followed Stars group as they moved through the portal.

Inside Trost district members of the garrison regiment and the people of the district stood in front of what used to be the gate to Trost but was now covered by a boulder. The people were then surprised as wide black portal appeared in front of the gate, the portal was surround by a bright blue line. Stars group came out first and was then followed by the scouts.

"We're actually back" said one of the scouts surprised.

Erwin then looked at the crowd of people and raised his right blade in the air, "Wall Maria had been taken back" he said making the crowd cheer. He then looked over at Star and smiled, "You will also be happy to know, that not one member of the scouts has died during this mission" he said making the people cheer louder then the last time. They were happy Star had kept his word.

The scouts had gotten off their horses. Some of them had begun to reunite with people they know who lived in Trost. Some people were already speaking of a celebration to be held for the scouts victory.

"Its incredible that he was able to get us back here so fast" said Marlo looking around the crowd, he then noticed a familiar face in the crowd, "Hitch" he said making her look at him.

"Marlo" she almost yelled as she rushed over to him. She quickly hugged him making him look surprised.

"Uh what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Stohess" he asked?

Hitch looked at him annoyed, "Wow, we see each other for the first time after you get back from a dangerous mission and that's what you say to me" she said.

"Uh right sorry" said Marlo, he then remembered somehting he was going to ask her when he got back, "By the way Hitch there's somehting I've wanted to ask, is there any other reason why you wanted me to stay an MP" he asked making her blush?

"Well um, oh you idiot" she said kissing him on the lips. Marlo was surprised at first, but he then kissed back making her blush as they continued. After the kiss she looked at him smiling, "Wow Marlo I didn't know I was your kind of girl" she said smirking.

"Well one of the things I thought about when the battle ended is, I wonder what Hitch is doing right now" he said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you think of me that way, now cmon" said Hitch grabbing his hand, she started leading him out of the crowed.

"Where are we going" he asked?

"I think it's time the two of us has some well deserved alone time" said Hitch smiling at him and Marlo blushed knowing what she meant.

That night there was a celebration in Trost district. Ymir had left for the capital to tell Historia everyone survived the mission and told the rest of the squad that she probably wouldn't be back with them till tommorrow. Some time during the celebration Eren and Mikasa left and went to Erens room inside the military headquarters of the district. When the two of them walked into the room they sat on the bed, "Hard to believe we won isn't it" said Eren smiling.

Mikasa nodded as she then rested her head on his shoulder. Eren then wrapped an arm around her, "Now that we've taken it back, do you want to live back there after this is over" she asked?

"I'm not sure, for the most part I would like the house to be rebuilt, something to remember hwo thigns used to be" said Eren.

"Whatever you decide, where you go, I go" she said looking at him.

Eren smiled and placed his right hand on her face, "I like the sound of that" he said kissing her. The two of them continued to kiss as Eren ended on top of Mikasa as they removed each other's clothes. In the end the two of them were under the covers in just their underwear, Mikasa rested her head on his chest as he held her close. What they didn't know was that they weren't the only couple in the scouts that were like this. Armin and Annie were sleeping in her room her room and because of the celebration the scoute were given a break for the night. So Connie and Sasha got a room in an inn so they could sleep next to each other for the night.

Inside the cafeteria area of the headquarters Star sat alone at a table where there was a lamp at the table and was drinking water from a cantine. He was also back in his black shirt, with his black and blue pants. He had told his group to enjoy themselves for tonight, he saw Guts and Casca head to their room in the barracks after he said it. Serpcio and Farnese went to their room to get some rest not logn after them. The rest went to get something to eat since meat was given out for the celebration.

"You always drink alone" said a male voice. Star turned and looked to see Levi holding a kettle and some tea cups. He sat down at the same table as Star and poured himself a cup of tea. He took a drink from it, "You want some" he asked?

"No I'm good, I was never much of a fan of tea anyway, interesting fact if I drank it with the light covering my body I can make it tasteless" said Star smiling as he took a drink from the cantine, "So your not celebrating with your squad" he asked?

"Their celebrating their own way tonight, they better be able to wake up early in the morning" said Levi loooking annoyed.

"Cmon they deserve a break after such a big mission" said Hanji walking into the room smiling. She sat across from Star, "Erwin just left for the capital to give his report on the mission" she said.

"Have you learned anything from those journals" asked Levi?

"Seems this country had something in common with Marley, a corrupt military, turns out Grisha Yeagers motivation to join the resistance started after his sister was murdered by the military" said Hanji.

"Anything else" said Levi as he took a drink form his tea.

"Well it turns out he knew a good bit of information on the different kinds of titans, apparently the name of the Titan Eren possesss besides the founding Titan is the attack Titan" said Hanji.

Star stood up from his chair, "I'm going to get some rest, goodnight" he said leaving the cafeteria.

There was silence in the room until Hanji noticed a cup of tea placed in front of her. She looked surprised to see it was Levi who past it to her, "If your going to sit there you might as well have something to drink" he said looking calm.

Hanji then smiled, "Thanks Levi" she said taking a drink.

The next day the scouts and Stars group were called to the capital for a medal ceremony. Inside the place there was a big hall. The military higher ups were in the room along with the scouts and Stars group. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie were standing together. "Hey isn't that Marlo" said Eren pointing to where he was in the crowd. The others looked to see him standing next to Hitch, the two of them were standing close together and holding hands.

Annie smiled, "Looks like she finally told him" she said.

The ceremony started after Historia walked into the room with Ymir. The scouts along with Stars group got one knee as Historia walked around the room and placed the medals around their necks. When she reached Stars group, "Those medals are to big for us" said Puck who was flying above the group with Ivalera.

"It's not important that we get medals, the important thing is that we were part of something good" said Ivalera looking calm.

"Um excuse me" said Historia getting their attention. The two fairy's looked down to see Historia holding two small medals that would perfectly fit them. Most of the people in the room laughed as the two of them flew in front of Historia to get their medals.

Star was the last perosn to get his medal. He was in his cloak with his hood down. The people attending the ceremony clapped for the scouts and Stars group.

"I have an announcement to make" said Erwin walking to the front of everyone. Star looked to see him holding a scroll of paper, "Star I would like you to stand up please" he said pointing his hand at Star.

He got from wear he was kneeling looking confused as he stood in front of Erwin who then handed him the scroll of paper, "Whats this" he asked grabbing the piece of paper.

"After the seeing the way you act in battle, I know with you leading us we will achieve victory" said Erwin.

"What are you trying to say" asked Star looking confused?

Erwin smiled looking at the crowd in front of him, "Everyone I am happy to announce the new commander of the scout regiment is Heaven Star" he said pointing at Star who looked surprised by the statement.

The scouts look surpsied at first, but then started clapping feeling happy for the man who had become one of their comrades. Eren looked over at Stars group to see their reaction, but they all had sirious looks on their faces as they stood up.

Erwin looked over at Star to see him looking down at the floor. He then flipped the piece of paper in his hand and handed it back to Erwin, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this" he said making everyone in the room look confused as Erwin took back the piece of paper.

"Is soemthing wrong" asked Erwin?

"I knew I would have to do this eventually, but I didn't know I would have to do this now" said Star looking towards the crowd with a sad look on his face, "You all deserve to know, once Marley has been dealt with and this land is safe, my group and I will be leaving this world" he said with a sirious looks on his face. The people in the room then looked shocked by what they had just been told.


	16. Part 16: Across the ocean

**Authors note: Spoilere for the manga are in this chapter**

 **Part 16: Going past the ocean**

Inside the capital building where the medal ceremony for the scouts taking back wall Maria was taking, it was supposed to be a happy day. But now inside the main hall the scouts were in a state of shock after Star told them he was going to leave.

"Wait your joking right" said Jean.

"You can't just leave, what about everything we've all been through" said Connie.

"This is the life I live, I'm not going to lounge around and leave other worlds to their faith, not when I can do something about it" said Star with a sad look on his face that he had to tell them all this.

Eren looked over at Stars group to see they had sirious looks on their faces, "Cmon he's joking right, your all gonna leave" he asked them.

"Its what we chose to do, he almost left us back in our world" said Serpico surprising Levi squad.

"Is that true" asked Historia looking at Star who nodded.

"He almost did leave, we caught up to him before he left" said Casca.

"He gave us all letters saying goodbye and that we should live a happy life" said Farnese.

"But we couldn't allow it, we couldn't live our life's knowing that while we were living peacefully he would be out there still fighting until he died" said Shiricke.

"So it's all true then, your going to leave" said Armin looking shocked.

"I can see why he wants to do it though" said Guts getting the groups attetnion, "If other worlds were in danger like this one was in, cant blame the guy for wanting to help them if he can".

The bright blue light covered Stars body as he pulled up his hood, his mask appeared in his right hand, he put it on as he spoke, "I think it's best we go for now, we leave tommorrow, Queen Historia" he said getting her attention, "I think it's best that you come with us for the negotiations given that you are the ruler of this land".

Hisotoria nodded with a determined look on her face, "Don't worry Ill go with you" she said.

"Wait" said Ymir making the two of them look at her, "You seriously want to take her to enemy territory" she asked looking annoyed?

"Ymir as Queen I have to do this, if I don't show up they'll see me as a coward, as Queen I will go to Marley and speak for our people" said Historia.

"Alright then" said Ymir knowing she couldn't talk Historia out of not going.

"Don't worry, we should bring a large force with us" said Star sounding sirious.

"That would be right" said Annie looking sirious, "These are the same people who see these people as devils, I wouldn't be surpsied if they shot us on sight" she said.

"Then if I might make a recommendation" said Eren, "I suggest all the people that can change into titans go" he said.

"Well if your going then I'm going" said Mikasa.

"Don't worry" said Levi getting their attetnion, "As the scouts most elite squad my squad will be gong, Star I suggest you leave now so the military can decide who goes with your group and Historia" he said with a calm look on his face.

"Very well then" said Star on his way to leave when Zackley who was standing at the front of the room spoke.

"You know Annie Leonhart is still under your supervision right" said Zackley surpsing the members of Levi squad.

"Wait not saying that it's a bad thing if she joined us but" Sasha began to say but couldn't finish what she was going to say.

"Sir with all due respect she had the perfect opportunity to betray us during the battle to re take wall Maria but she stayed on our side" said Armin looking concerned, but then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Annie smiling at him.

"It's alright Armin, I'll go with them" said Annie walking over to Star who was standing at the exit with the rest of his group.

"Alright then, it's not a problem actually, but Armin" said Star getting his attention, "You should come along with us, it would be wise to have someone else know about what were going to be walking into" he said.

Armin looked over at Levi asking for persmission, "Sure go ahead, Star where should we meet tommorrow" asked Levi while Armin went to go stand next Annie.

"I'll secure the path to the ocean after I repair the other gate to shingashina district, keep going forward and once you see a big wall, will be standing behind it next to the ship" said Star leaving the room with his group.

As they left the building Casca who was standing next to Guts in front of the group looked behind to see Armin standing next to Annie, she then looked over at Star, "It was nice what you did for the two them" she told him smiling.

What Casca didn't know was under his mask Star was smiling, "I only said it would be nice to have someone else know about what he were facing" he said.

After Stars group left the capital Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Pixis and Zackley were currently sitting in the meeting room of the capitals military headquarters. There was silence in the room as they all thought about what was said in the capital buildings main hall.

The door opened and the commander of the military police walked in, "Sorry I'm late" said Nile sititng at the table.

"It's alright we haven't even started yet" said Erwin.

"I understand, some of the members of my regiment are wondering why some of the scouts had downed looks on their faces" said Nile.

"It's completely normal, in previous scout expeditions we don't know If were gonna live to make it back, but now their aware that one of their comrades is going to be gone after a mission" said Hanji.

"It will we tough to see the man to go, it was thanks to him that for the first time in our history that every member of the scout regiment came back alive after an expedition" said Pixis.

"But if he were to leave we can focus on keeping things peaceful without him, personally I wouldn't mind to see him go" said Zackley.

"Hey there's something I've been wondering about, during that trial for Annie Leonhart you had no trouble about speaking that he wasn't with the military, but the minute he entered the courtroom you listened to him and let him do what he wanted to do" said Levi.

"Before I answer your question let me ask Erwin soemthing, did at any point during the mission did he take the lead" asked Zackley putting his hands in front of his face.

"It was only nearing the end, he had shown up to stop the armored titan from transforming, when we saw the enemy he took charge and wiped out the enemy forces" said Erwin rememebring when he saw titans fall out of the dust cloud one by one.

"After the armored titan the enemy had two people who could change into titans left, one of his beasts killed one of them, we tried to negotiate the enemy's surrender but it turns out he wanted to lure us out into the open, turns out Star had prepared for this situation and dealt the killing blow" said Hanji.

"I see, now I hope you understand the reason I'm saying this and after what we've just been told" said Zackley looking sirious, "Were going to have to learn how to survive after he leaves" he said.

"Sir if you don't mind the only thing will have to worry about is looking after the people, a lot of them are loyal to the Queen and it was thanks to Star that people support her as the rightful ruler" said Nile.

"Then we better make sure she comes back alive, most of the scouts will be going on this mission, but I would like it if some military police would go along to act as the queens bodyguard" said Pixis looking at Nile.

"I'll have my best squad go with them" said Nile nodding.

"See if you can get Hitch available for the trip, my squad trusts her after she helped us out during the time we were believed to be criminals" said Levi.

"I will make sure she goes" said Nile looking embarasedthay it was his regiment that tried to hunt them down.

"There's one more thing" said Erwin getting their attention, "I would feel better if Star was still leading this mission and I have an idea of how We can arrange that".

Outside Shingashina district inside wall Maria the gate was currently opening as Star on the back of wolf with the rest of his group on horses waited for it to open. They all entered the district and a bright blue light started to shine on all the houses.

"Uh what's going on" said Armin looking around the houses to see to some of them starting to look like they never had been damaged.

"Hey Star you doing this" asked Guts?

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice for the people to see the place rebuilt before we left" said Star as they reached the hole that was sealed up by Erens hardened titan form. Star put up his right hand and a brightl blue light covered the area. When it stopped a shining a gate had appeared where Erens hardened Titan form used to be.

"The gates made out of the same material as of Erens hardened skin, now I when I went to go secure the ship I couldn't check how many titans are still out there" said Star looking back at the group.

"I heard that they were still using the weapon on the wall during the night when we got back from the mission, but they stopped sometime during the night" said Armin.

"Then that means there might not be that many still out there" said Serpico.

"Well we should still be safe until we reach the ocean, now the formation I will be using is simile to the scouting formation" said Star, "Guts, you and Casca will be riding with me in the middle, Serpico, Farnese, Isidoro, Isma you'll be riding on the left side, Puck, Ivalera, Shiricke, Armin and Annie you'll be going on the right side".

A bright blue light shined on Stars back and when it stopped Excalibur in its holder appeared on his back, "Now you all remembered how to use your flare guns right" he said. They all nodded, "If you spot a Titan shoot up a red flare, I'll be there as fast as I can" he said moving up one of his right fingers, the gate then opened. "Now move out" he said as wolf moved fast outside of the exit and the group entered formation after following him out.

After a few minutes there had been no sign of any titans from both sides, "Perhaps Serpico was right and there's not that many left" said Casca.

"Yeah were not that far from the ocean now, maybe I should" Star began to say when they saw a red flare being fired from the right side,

"Who's group fired it" asked Guts looking at Star?

"That's where Armin and Annie are" said Star sounding sirious as they all rode quickly to where the flare was fired from. They met Shiricke, Puck and Ivalera along the way. When they reached the area Armin was standing on the ground with his blades out standing on one side of Titan that was on all fours with its head in the ground and Annie wa standing at the other side. The Titan was moving slowly and there was a trail of crushed grass behind it.

"Is everyone alright" asked Serpico as he had Farnese showed up in the area?

"Yeah were good, what about Isidoro and Isma" asked Star as he got off Wolfs back and started walking towards the Titan.

"We're here" said Isidoro riding his horse next to Ismas as they reached them, "Why is this one all the way out here" he asked?

"It's arms and legs are small, probably took it months to get this far" said Annie as Star got on the titans back and took Excalibur out of its holder.

He moved the switch on Excalibur to R, he then pressed down on the lighting strike symbol. The blade went wide and turned bright blue. He held the sword in the air and stabbed it into the titans nape. The titans body then vanished as a bright blue light covered it.

Star landed on the ground, pressed down on the lightning strike symbol again and the blade went back to normal as he placed it back in its holder.

"This could have been the only one out here, it may have been a long time ago but if I remember correctly the ocean shouldn't be that far from here" said Annie looking towards its direction.

"No I was thinking the same thing before your flare was fired, how about you did yo see anything" Star asked looking at Serpico, Farnese, Isidoro and Isma.

"We couldn't see anything as far as the eye could see" said Serpico. Farnese, Isidoro and Isma nodded at his answer meaning their answer would be the same.

"Alright, we all stick together from this point, let's go" said Star as he got back on wolfs back.

As they neared the ocean they all noticed the wall, "What is that" asked Armin?

"This is where Marley had people changed into mindless titans and on the other side" said Annie, but before she could finish her sentence they had all ridden past the wall. Star got off Wolfs back as his group got off their horses and looked out towards the ocean.

"It's the ocean" said Armin smiling at the sight, Annie smiled at him feeling happy for her boyfriend. The two of them held hands and continued looking out at the sight.

"This your first time seeing it" asked Guts noticing the look on Armins face?

"I only read about it in books, though it's nothing compared to seeing it for real" said Armin.

"Hey Star is that the ship will be using" said Serpico pointing to the transport ship.

"Yeah, Don't worry there's no dead body's or blood on it, I cleaneed the last time I was here" said Star looking at the ship when they all heard a splash. They all looked to see Isma had jumped into the water and her clothes were left on the ground.

Isma surfaced looking at all of them, "Cmon let's all go for a swim" she said smiling. Isidoro was blushing because she wasn't wearing anything to cover her top.

"Well its been a long time, alright I think it's time we all go for a wash" said Star as he put his two arms in front of him. Multiple white towels appeared in his arms, he placed one of them next to Ismas clothes. He walked over to the women of the group and passed Casca a few of them, "There's an area not that far away where we won't be able to see you" he said as Casca handed the women their towels.

"Is it really approapiate to wash at a time like this" asked Farnese as Casca handed her a towel.

"The areas secure and will be camping out here tonight, so yeah it should be fine, will be at this side" said Star as Guts, Serpico, Armin and Puck started going the right side direction of the ship. Isidoro was about to follow them when Star put his hand in front of him, "I think you should stay here and keep an eye on Isma" he said.

Isidoro looked out Isma who was waving at him from the water, "Thanks" he said smiling as he got out of his clothes and jumped in the water. Star walked over to the area for the men. After removing his clothes like the others he placed his towel on the sand and jumped into the water.

He came out of the water where the water went up to his waste, "I'm surprised your don't have scars" asked Serpico who was sititng at the edge of the water with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Guts was in the water and so was Armin, "My powers don't just heal scars, but they keep me from getting them aswell along with injury's" said Star as he washed his arms and then put his head in the water to wash his hair.

"Umm excuse me" said a female voice. The men all looked surprised from the voice and they all looked to see Farnese with a towel wrapped around her body. She was looking the other direction to avoid looking at the other men.

"Farnese is anything wrong" asked Serpico standing up?

"No eveythitngs fine, it's just I found another area to wash and I wanted to ask if you would join me" she said still looking away.

"Of course" said Serpico standing up, he walked over to Farnese to and held her hand and the two of them started walking away.

"I'm going to check if" Guts began to say when Star interrupted.

"Go on" said Star smiling knowing what he was going to say. Guts then got out of the water and wrapped his towel around him. He walked away and went to go find Casca.

Star noticed Armin sititng on the sand, he got out of the water and wrapped his towel around his waist. He sat on the ground, "You know If you wanna go find Annie it's alright" he said smiling.

Armin blushed, "Are you sure" he asked?

"Of course, plus Puck is still here" said Star as Puck flew next to him.

"Yeah, besides all the other couples are washing together already" said Puck.

Star looked out to the water, "To tell you the truth it would have been nicer to go for a shower before we came here" he said making Puck look confused.

"What's a shower" asked Puck.

"It's a different way to get washed, if I'm correct the military headquarters have some" said Star.

"So your world didn't have any" asked Armin looking at Puck?

"No but rich and noble family's had baths" said Puck.

"Back in my world the showers were more advanced, the water was great when it was hot" said Star smiling.

"Hey Armin" said Annie standing near the area. She was looking at them since the two do them were wearing a towel, "You mind helping me out, I need someone to wash my back and I'll do yours aswell if you'd like" she said pointing away from the area.

"Uh sure" said Armin blushing as he stood up and left the area with Annie.

A while later Star got dressed, he made his black, blue cloak and his mask vanish as he walked back to the area where the ship was. Isidoro and Isma were dressed when he got there. "Hey Star we got some fish for dinner" said Isma.

"Great Job, now I don't have to go hunting, but I'll still have to go get some wood for a fire" said Star as he walked away to go find some.

It was now night out as the most of gorup now sat around a fire. After having a wash everyone was now in their day clothes. Guts and Cascas armour were left to the sides. Annie and Armin were walking off the ship after Annie had showed Armin some of the ships controls.

"The way it's designed is different from the ones back in our world" said Serpico as he ate his fish that was attached to a stick.

"It looks like the engineers didn't sabotage it before they were killed" said Annie as she took a stick with a cooked fish on it away from the fire. She and Armin sat down on the ground and started eating.

"You two were in the same mercenary group correct, but how did the two of you meet" asked Farnese looking at Guts and Casca?

"Well the thing is when we met she was trying to kill me" said Guts smiling.

"The thing is he was wounded during that battle and I had to cuddle with him to keep him warm and that was before I fell in love with him" said Casca smiling making the others laugh, "But if I remember correctly you two were always with each other, so now that you know how we met how about you tell us how two met" she asked smiling while Serpico and Farnese looked at each other.

"It was during a snow storm, I might have died if she hadn't passed by in her carriage that day" said Serpico.

"Carriage, that makes it sound like you were" Annie began to say when Farnese finished what she was going to say.

"A member of a noble family" she said with a sad look on her face. She then felt someone hold her hand and she looked to see Serpico giving her a smile. She then rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Something tells me it wasn't a good time for you" said Annie noticing the look on Farneses face.

"Her father was always busy so she hardly spent any time with him when she was a child, she acted out one night and almost burned the family home down" said Serpico.

"That's when I was told to join the knights, but no matter what I chose to do Serpico was always by my side" she said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to resting her head on his shoulder.

Casca looked over at Star, "The person who named Excalibur was your wife wasn't it" she asked with a worried look on her face. Star looked shocked, he then looked down at the fire with a sad look on his face. The others were staring at him see if he would answer her, "The night before the mission when you told us about her, you walked out the same way you did when you were talking about the one who named that sword, it's sometimes good to talk about it" she said.

"It's not that easy" said Star sounding almost annoyed for Casca to bring this up, "But yeah she was the one who named it, she said a sword with that name is something I was worthy of wielding" he said clenching his fists.

"What was she like" asked Isma?

Star suddenly smiled as the image of a woman with long hair appeared in his head, "She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen," he said putting his right hand over his eyes. He suddenly stood up, "I'm going to take watch on the wall" he said walking over to the wall when Shiricke spoke up.

"This night almost feels like the night before the battle in Falconia" said Shiricke.

"Well there probably won't be a battle tommorrow, it takes more then a day to get there, even by ship" said Annie.

There were tents set up near the wall. While the group slept in their tents Star sat on the wall looking towards the ocean.

The next day Erwin, Hanji, Levi with the rest of his squad, members of the scout regiment including Marlo who was riding his horse next to Hitch rode to their lcocation. Pixis, Nile and Zackley were there aswell with members of them military police. There was a carriage behind them and when they reached the ground next to the ship the person in the carriage was revealed to be Historia.

Levi squad went to go look at the ocean while Erwin with others walked over Stars group, Erwin handed Star a scroll of paper, "Whats this one" he asked looking at the scroll of paper.

"This makes you the current commander of the scout regiment, now wait a minute" Erwin began to say when Star started to hand the scroll of paper back, "You'll be the commander until you leave, after I'll re take that position, I made this choice again because I believe we can succeed with you leading this mission" he said smiling.

"Alright then" said Star putting the scroll of paper in his black and blue cloak. His hood was up and his mask was back on when he woke up that morning.

Historia was brought onto the boat with two members of the military police leading her to the captains quarters, the members of Levi squad were next to go on the ship, "You all ready" he asked?

"Yeah" they said with determined looks on their faces.

"Listen im sorry you all had to find out I was leaving the way you did" said Star apologising.

"Don't worry about it" said Sasha smiling.

"Yeah we've been threw enough to know why you would want to keep on fighting" said Connie before he and the rest of the squad walked onto the ship. After putting supplies onto the ship the ones not on the ship were Star with his group, Levi, Hanji and Erwin. Pixis, Zackley and Nile were standing in front of them.

"Will keep an eye on things until you get back, good luck" said Pixis.

"Tell the people of wall rose that they can return to wall Maria" said Star.

"The news is actually to be released tommorrow, so you all better make it back alive" said Nile.

"Don't worry will return" said Erwin giving a solute. The military police, Nile, Pixis and Zackley saluted aswell. Star gave the salute aswell with Hanji and Levi. Then Stars group gave the salute aswell before they all walked onto the ship.

The ship left the land, members of Levi squad, accept for Ymir stood at the back of the ship to look at their home until they could no longer see it.

That night the the scouts, along with members of the military police sat in the cargo hold some of them were sititng on crates, there was some lamps around the room for light. The area was big enough for them all to sit together. Levi squad was sitting together and like the others they were having soup, "Gotta say this is better then the stuff they gave in the cadet core" said Ymir.

"It's even better then the soup we were given the night before taking back wall Maria" said Jean smiling.

"Wait, who was in charge of the cooking anyway" asked Hanji looking confused?

"Star was the one who cooked it" said Isidro walking into the room with the rest of Stars group.

"Oh, I see" said Jean looking at the lamp, some of Levi squad had now had sad looks on their faces as they remembered that one of their comrades would be leaving.

"Where is Star, did he get some of this himself" asked Erwin?

"He grabbed some and then went to the front of the ship" said Serpico.

"He's probably making sure that we have clear weather for the trip" said Casca as she and Guts sat down in area for the group. She then looked over at squad Levi, "You know if you want, why don't some of you join us after this is all over" she asked making them look surprised?

"It would be nice to see what else is out there" said Armin smiling at the idea of what he could see in the other worlds, he then looked over at Annie, "If you don't want to go we can stay" he said. Annie smiled feeling happy that he was wondering what she would think of the idea of leaving.

"I actually thinks a good idea, even though I'm now on the right side, the people of stohess that are left probably still think of me as one of the titans that caused so many people to die" said Annie.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better I forgive you" said Hitch getting her attention, "Whats it matter what other people think, they should remember what you went with when you were just a kid, the people you should focus on are the ones that care about you" she said looking serious.

Annie then smiled, "Thanks Hitch" she said.

"We could ask Historia to make an announcement that your on our side" said Hanji, "But going to other worlds does sound interesting, it would be nice to study somehting that doesn't turn out to be something awful" she said remembering the things she used to study turned out to be living people in a nightmare.

"It would be nice to some more good after all this is is over" said Eren looking at his right hand that he had bitten into to use his Titan power to help his comrades in the past.

"If it's true that other people are suffering like we are, we should help them if we can" said Mikasa with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah but some of us would want to stay behind to look after our home" said Jean.

"It's best not to think about it now, what we should focus on now is making sure we survive this mission" said Levi stopping the conversation, for now.

Outside Star stood looking at the ocean making sure the sky was clear, "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep" said Levi walking over to him.

"It's okay to still call me Star Levi, besides I can stay up longer to make sure there's no trouble" he said looking at the ocean.

"Yeah but we need our leader to be well rested if he's going to make sure we all survive tommorrow" said Levi looking at the ocean.

"Yeah I guess your right, on one condition, have someone else take watch after a few hours" said Star as he started walking to the entrance of the inside of the ship.

Levi laughed a little before he smiled, "Yes sir" he said.

Before Star walked inside he looked out to the water to see a bright blue spike come out of the water before going under again.

 _Flashback:_

As the rest of his group got on the ship he moved up the right sleeve of his cloak revealing the orange ring with four metal pieces attached to it. He took off one of the pieces and threw it into the water before getting onto the ship.

 _Flashback end_

Star then walked inside to get some sleep. The next morning Erwin was on watch at the front of the ship, he was walking back and forth when he looked forward. His eyes opened in surprised before he went to the entrance of the inside of the ship.

In the ships cafeteria Levi squad was sitting with Stars group, accept for Annie. Annie was standing in front of another table with Star, Hanji, Levi and Historia.

"This is the main military headquarters" said Annie pointing at a large building on a map of a city that had been found in the captains quarters. Historia had found it in the room since as Queen she was given captains quarters.

"You think they'll retreat there if things go south" said Star.

"Probably, makes sense since this is here" said Annie pointing to two lines on the map.

"I suppose this is a wall" said Hanji. Annie nodded.

"It's in front of the harbor" she said explaining the area.

"You think they've evacuated the people" asked Levi?

"I doubt it, they have weapons that your land doesn't have and they probably think that they have the upper hand if a fight does break out" said Annie.

"Well if does happen they'll be very mistaken" said Star when Erwin rushed into the room, "Something wrong" he asked standing up from where he was sitting.

"I spotted land" he said with a sirious look on his face. Everyone in the room was now standing up as they all rushed to the front of the ship. Star stood at the front of the group with Hanji, Erwin and Levi.

Sure enough they saw land ahead of them. There were ships that looked differrent from the one they were on, docked at the harbor. The land view was bigger then the one most of Levi squad had seen before they left their home.

"Is that where I think it is" said Historia look surprised.

"We've reached Marley" said Annie with a serious look on her face as she looked at the place she once called home.

"Everyone be ready" said Star clenching his fists. Under his mask he had a determined look on his face as he started to feel ready for what was about to happen.


	17. Part 17: Star vs the Marley Military

**Authors note: Spoilers for the manga are in this chapter**

 **Part 17: Star va the Marley Military**

The people on the ship looking towards Marley had serious looks on their faces. To those from Paradis island they saw it as the land land where their enemy lived. Annie looked at the land she once thought as her home, but was now her enemy when she realsied the truth about what she was told when she was just a kid. Stars group knew they had to be ready to fight.

"Alright the people going onto the land will be me, Historia, Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Armin and Annie" said Star looking back at the people standing behind him.

"Don't they know I'm a traitor now" said Annie looking confused.

"They know you can change into a Titan, but they don't know who else can change into a Titan, if we leave you on the ship they might think we're plannning something" said Star looking at Eren and Ymir.

"You expecting things to go bad like our last negotiations" asked Levi?

"Don't forget these are the same people who saw you as devils, I wouldn't be surprised if they shot at us when we docked" said Annie. She then looked at the harbor, "But we could be walking into an ambush" she said.

"What makes you say that" asked Armin looking confused?

"Some of the ships there aren't from this part of Marley" she said.

"They must have called for reinforcements after what happenned" said Star looking at the ships, "But in the end it doesn't matter, either way this ends today" he said.

"Could this end up like our last big battle" asked Casca?

"They haven't shot at us yet, we could still end this peacefully" said Historia looking at Star.

"Will try that first, but if things go down will have to fight, so be ready" said Star walking towards the end of the ship.

"Um excuse me" said Hitch. Star loooked to see her standing with the members of the military police that had come with them, "We were assigned to be the queens bodyguards, shouldn't we be going with you" she asked?

"That won't be necessary" said Historia getting Hitch's attention, "I have seen him in combat and he will be enough to protect me".

When they reached land their ship docked in one of the empty spaces in the harbor. Star brought out a plank and placed it on the ground. The first two people off the ship were Star and Historia. Star had his cloak on with his hood up. Erwin, Hanji, Levi came off the ship next.

"Some kind of welcome they prepared for us hasn't it" said Levi looking ahead of them. Standing at the end of their path was a small army of Marley military soldiers. Standing in front of them were four commanders. Standing next to the commanders was a man in a large coat and next to him was woman in black with her hair tied back into a bun. Levi then noticed the other ships in the harbor had soldiers on them. They were all carrying rifles but weren't aiming them.

"This is starting to look more and more like an ambush" whispered Hanji looking sirious as Armin and Annie got off the ship.

"Star whats our mission" asked Casca, she and Guts were now in their armor.

"Stay on the ship for now, but be ready just in case" said Star as the six of them started moving forward towards the large group ahead of them.

When they reached the end of the space where the ship was docked they all stopped walking. The commanders stood there staring at them, then one of them stepped forward, "I'm commander Theodore Magath, I'm the leader of this country's military" he said.

"I'm Queen Historia Reiss, I'm the ruler of, umm give me a minute" said Historia lending over to Star, "You never told us what our land is called" she asked while whispering? Hanji looked embarrassed while Erwin and Levi just looked away.

"The people of this land call it paradis island, though from my experience it's far off from a paradise" said Star looking directly at the commanders.

"Oh I guess your right, well as he said I'm the ruler of paradis island, we've come a long way to negotiate peace between our two lands" said Historia smiling, "The person who jsut spoke is the commander of the scout regiment and his own personal group Heaven Star" she said when all the the commanders stood back and some of the soldiers flinched.

"Is there a problem" said Star noticing their fear.

"Yeah you, you murdered all the soldiers we sent" said one of the commanders looking afraid while pointing at Star, "Tell me why did you only let one live" he said.

"Because he's the only one who didn't shoot at me" said Star calmly.

"Come now there isn't no need for all the unpleasantries" said the man in the large coat stepping forward in front of the commanders, "They've come to offer us peace, allow me to introduce myself, my name is William Tybur" he said stretching out his right hand towards Historia.

Historia looked up at Star wondering what she should do, Star shook his head no and then Historia looked at William with a serious look on her face.

"I see" he siad lowering his right hand then looking directly Star, "I know why you callled for my family, you know we posses the power of the warhammer Titan and as a sign of peace I admit to being its current holder" he said with a smile on his face.

"You sure about that" said Star lifting up his right hand then snapping his fingers.

"What did you just do" said William looking confused.

"Brother look" said the woman in black pointing towards the water. William looked towards the water, Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Armin and Annie looked towards the water confused as they watched as a large wave moved towards the harbor. When it reached the land a giant beast emerged from the water. The people besides star looked at it surpsied. The sides of its face showed sharp teeth. It's two hands had four sharp claws. It's back covered with spikes. It's body bright blue. The beast let out a huge roar, the scouts and Stars group eyes opened in surprise as they recognized that roar.

"Just what is it" said Shiricke back on the ship.

"Does anyone know what it is" said Isidoro looking at Guts and Casca to see they were a little calmer then the others, "Wait is it what I think it is" he asked kowning why they could look calmer, they must have seen it before.

"No doubt about it, that's the one" said Guts.

"The way it looks is familiar" said Eren.

"It's Stars most powerful beast, but he never told us it's name" said Casca as the beast lowered its head.

William Tybur wathced as the beast lowered its head, at his eye level, "Uh what is it doing" he asked as it started sniffing.

"Just give it a minute" said Star sounding sirious as the beast loooked at the woman in black. It started sniffing in front of her, after one sniff it let out a small roar as it opened its mouth a little. It then raised its head back looking angrily down at the Marley military, "Is this some kind of joke" he asked angrily looking at William Tybur.

"I don't understand what you mean" said William looking confused.

"You lied to us, your not the holder of the war hammer Titan she is" he said looking at the woman in black making the people standing with him look surprised.

"How could you have known that" asked one of the military commanders?

"My beast has the ability to sniff out people with the power change into titans" said Star surprising the military commanders.

"Not a good way to start negotiations with by lying to us" said Erwin with a serious look on his face.

"If you want to negotiate peace with us then hand over the person with the power of the cordinate, that's all we wanted" said Magath?

"When are you going to stop lying" said Star making him look shocked, "You could have sent your own men to negotiate for it, but no you send kids with strong powers, powers strong enought to take down the only thing protecting the people form the titans you sent on them " he said.

"So their goal wasn't just to retrieve the cordinate" said Hanji.

"They wanted us all dead" said Levi finishing her thought

"Face it, the only reason you wanted the cordinate was so they wouldn't have the ability to take you down, your nothing but cowards" said Star making one of the commanders look angry.

That same commander then smirked, "I see the female titan is with you, would you allow her speak with someone" he said as he moved aside. The soldiers behind him moved aside showing a short man holding a cane.

Armin looked to see Annie staring at the man surprised, "Annie what is it" he asked looking concerned?

"It's my father" said Annie making the people standing with her look at her.

"I know he's your father, but something about this doesn't seem right" said Hanji.

"I say we see what happens, Annie it's up to you to decide what you want to do here" said Star.

Annie nodded as she started walking forward and her father did the same. The two of them met between the two groups.

"Annie, you've kept your word" her father said with a smile, but his smile then turned sad, "When I was told what happenned I knew it couldn't possibly be true, please tell me it isn't" he asked urgently.

"Dad when I was kid they told me the eldians were evil, when I was undervover I only saw people who were fighting for the land that they had left, they thought they were all that was left of humanity and what we did was unleash hell on them" said Annie as she remembered the day after the battle of Trost when they were gathering dead body's, "So it's clear to me that it was Marley is in the wrong" she said making her father look shocked,

"I see" said her father looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I've made my choice" said Annie turning around.

"It seems there's only one way to save you from those devils" he said reaching into his jacket. Armin noticed what he was doing and rushed forward.

Annie looked behind to see her father raising a knife in the air, "It seems the only way to save your soul is to kill you" he said. Annie stood still unable to move from the shock that her father was going to kill her, but someone pushed her out of the way.

Annie's father cut into Armins right arm making him fall to the ground, "Armin" said Annie concerned as she put her arms around him.

"I see, it's his fault isn't it, this devil controlled your mind" said Annie's father raising the knife again. Annie held Armin close as she looked up at her father with an angry look on her face. But then Star appeared quickly and hit Annie's father in the head with his right knee making him fall on his back. Star then grabbed the knife and slit his throat.

"KILL THEM" yelled the commander who called out for Annie's father.

Star looked to see the troops aim their guns, then at the wall before the harbor, soldiers appeared looking over the wall aiming their rifles, he then noticed the woman in black pull out a small knife, "G" he yelled looking at his beast still in the water. The beast eyes lit up as it opened its mouth and breathed blue fire down at the woman making her scream as she burned to ash.

"NO" William shouted as he watched his sister burn, he then looked at Star who vanished with the others in a bright blue light.

The group who got off the ship appeared back on it as the soldiers opened fire from the front of them and from the other ships. But the bullets didn't hit them as they hit a bright blue shield that covered the ship, "Amazing" said Farnese looking at the shield.

"Star are you doing this" asked Casca?

"Yeah, but we can't just stay here" said Star.

"Armin" said Eren as he, Mikasa rushed over to where Armin and Annie were on the ground.

"Someone search the ship, there should be a medical kit in the bridge" said Annie looking over at Marlo and Hitch.

"Understood" said Marlo nodding.

"That won't be necessary" said Star walking over to them, he pulled down his hood and placed his right arm above Armins wound. His right hand glowed bright as Armins skin began to heal. After Stars hand went back to its normal brightness the wound was gone as if it was never there.

"Thanks, are you okay" asked Armin looking at Annie?

"Yeah, thanks for the save" said Annie giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There will be time for that later, right now we need to decide what to do here" said Levi looking at the enemy soldiers at the harbor.

"Already on it" said Star as he looked at his beast. The bullets bounced off its skin as it looked back at Star, it nodded its head as it went back underwater. Star watched as the spikes on the beasts back dug into one of the ships as the beast went under one of them and continued to hit more ships. The soldiers on the ships then began to fall into the water as the ships split in two.

"Alright then, now we take the fight to them" said Star as he walked over to Annie as she and Armin stood up. Star opened his right hand revealing the silver ring Annie used to change into a Titan. Annie grabbed the ring and moved the blade under it so it was pointing out. Star then tossed Ymir a small knife.

"These people never wanted peace in the first place" said Ymir with an angry look on her face as she gripped the knife.

"They has an ambushed prepared for us" said Erwin.

"Well now we show them that they have made a big mistake" said Star as he removed his cloak and mask.

On the land soldiers started heading towards the walls as the commanders stayed behind them, "What were you thinking getting Mr Leonhart out here Bill" said Magath looking at the man next to him.

"I was hoping she would change sides one she saw her father, but just in case I had him bring a knife so they then wouldn't have the female titan on their side" said Bill smiling.

"Well your plan didn't work, because it looks like they have something even more powerful" said Magath pointing at another ship that began to sink.

"Well will just" Bill began to say hone a bright blue light shined above them. The two of them looked up into the air to see four people in the air. Annie used the ring blade to cut into her finger, Ymir cut into her right hand, Star and Eren bit into their right hands. There were three strikes of lightning and one strike of blue lighting in the air. Four titans then fell to the ground squishing the commanders where they once stood. Stars Titan form lifted up his head and let out roar that went all around the city. The firing then stopped and the soldiers looked at their guns confused.

"What just happenned" said one of the soldiers on the wall looking at his gun.

"Sir, the bullets" said another man emptying the cartrdridge of his gun and dust started pouring out.

"This can't be real" said the first soldier when a female soldier spoke up.

"Sir the extra rounds are the same" she said opening a crate revealing it to be filled with silver dust. Then the piece of the wall where the soldier was got destroyed by the female titan. The first soldier then looked to see a bright blue fist punch threw the wall. The four titans then stood looking at the city.

"Ymir go back to the ship and keep an eye on it" said Star.

"Under stood" said Ymir in her titan form as she started running back to the ship.

"No civilian casualties" said Star looking into the city, the female titan and the attack Titan nodded as the three of them ran into the city.

At the harbor Ymir was taking down soldiers that had crawled out of the water after their ship was destroyed. The beast then came out of the water and let out a roar. It then ran into the city to find the one who called it.

Inside the city four soldiers rushed outside a building. They then looked up to see Star in his Titan from. They aimed their guns but they couldn't fire, Star then crushed them with his right foot. Star then heard the roar as his beast stood next to him. The beast was half his size, Star placed his right hand on the beasts head.

At the city's military headquarters the 3 titans and the beast looked down at the building. Star ripped off the roof to a surprising sight, there were Marley military men being held at gunpoint by people also in military gear. Some of them were in civilian clothes.

One of the men looked up at Stars Titan form, "Hey Heaven Star is that you" he asked?

Stars upper body appeared out of his titans nape as he looked down at the man, "Wait I recognise you" he said getting out of his titans nape as a bright blue piece of flesh stuck to his right elbow. He jumped into the room looking at the man, "You're the man I sent to deliver the message" he said.

"Yeah that's me, the names Ular" he said stretching out his right hand. Star removed the blue flesh from his right elbow and his Titan form vanished as he shook Ulars hand.

"I don't understand what's happening here" he said pointing to the men at gun point.

"Hey Ular, the man from the Tybur family is arrested, Uh so this is Heaven Star" said a man in black coat walking into the room. He walked over to Star stretching out his right hand, the two of them then shook hands, "Names Ren" he said, "I'm part of the eldian resistance from the west of Marley".

Erens upper half came out of his titans form nape, "Wait I thought the resistance was gone" he said looking surprised.

"Uh so you're the one with the attack Titan, was wondering who the owl was going to pass it to when his time ran out" said Ren.

"Wait, whats going on, why is the eldian risitnace here" asked Star?

"Would it be okay if we sat down for this, we've been holding them at gunpoint waiting to see who would survive the ambush" said Ular pointing to the men at gun point.

"Ular you traitor, commander Magath will get you for this" said one of the men at gunpoint.

"Alright then, Eren you can still use your Titan form, go get the others" said Star as he sat down at the table in the room, "Annie go find a place to get out of your Titan form, I'm gonna sit down for a bit" he said as the light stopped covering his body as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table in the room

After Eren went back to the ship to get the others. The people who entered the room where Star, Ren, Ular, two former members of the Marley military and members of the resistance were sititng was Historia, Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Casca and Guts.

"Glad to see your" said Hanji when she noticed the beast that had destroyed the ships had shrunken in size and was now resting on Stars shoulder.

"So that's your most powerful beast" said Levi siting at his side of the table.

"Yep, one of the reasons he's powerful is he was the first, where's the others" Star asked looking at Casca?

"Their outside in the hallway, we were wondering what happenned when the shield was gone" said Casca sititng at the table.

"So why are soldiers dressed like the guys we just faced sitting here" said Guts sititng next to Casca.

"They're about to explain it to us since were all here now" said Star looking at Ren and Ular.

"Some of us always wondered why paradis island never used the founding Titan power against us, even more people started questioning it after the warriors were sent" said Ular looking calm, "After you spared my life I talked with some of the people who thought this, we went to confront the milairy commanders about this when we overheard the military commanders talking with William Tybur about how king King Fritz made peace with the people of Marley".

"Well the first king obviosuly didn't have a perfect idea of peace" said Hanji with annoyed look on her face.

"I suppose the mindless titans killed some of your people" asked Ren?

"Let's just say we lost a lot of our comrades because of them, a lot of family's were killed when the first wall was breached, if that wasn't enough we had to send innocent people to try and take back our land, but in the end it was just so others could survive" siad Levi.

"If it makes you feel any better the resistance was almost extinct after the group here was sold out, we had people undercover in the military and luckily one of them had overheard the meeting, so when Ular said he wanted to do somehting he spoke up and sent out the word to us" said Ren.

"So what do we do now" said Historia.

"Now that we know the truth will get the word out to everyone in the country who questioned the higher ups, but if you mind me asking who are you" said Ular, "You don't seem to be in military gear".

"I'm actually the queen of paradis island" said Historia.

"Is she the right person to rule" asked Ren looking at Star?

"She has my full support, she was against the first Kings beliefs" said Star?

"Well in that case thank you your majesty" said Ren, "But the thing is some of the commanders who are against the idea of peace with the eldians are still alive" he said clenching his fist.

"It sounds to me like they should be allowed to interfere" said Guts.

"I agree" said Levi.

"After what you said, in the end it was Marley that breached this so callled peace long ago, after so many deaths what they did is basically a crime against humanity" said Ular with a sirious look on his face

"Execution then" said one of the members of the resistance.

"I'll take care of it" said Star making everyone look at him, "I said today I would put an end to this once and for all, I plan on keeping my word" he said looking up with a serious look on his face.

"If you would like as a sign of peace we would like to share some of our advancements in technology with you" said Ular.

"That would be a great help" said Erwin.

They all then walked into the hallway, "How did it go" said Serpico as everyone in the hallway stood up.

"The others are going to get the truth out to everyone in the country, we're all heading back to paradis island tommorrow" said Star looking around the hallway noticing two people were missing, "Hey where's Annie and Armin" he asked?

"Annie was waiting outside this place when we got here, she asked Armin to go with her back to the harbor" said Sasha.

At the Harbor dead Marleyan soldiers surrounded the ground. The only two people who were there alive was Annie and Armin. Annie kneeled on the ground in front of her fathers body while Armin stood behind her looking concerned.

"They used him to get to me" said Annie, "Because of that the mission almost went bad and he almost killed you" she said with the last words with anger in her voice.

"You can't blame youself for what happenned, in the end he was still part of your family" said Armin.

"It's not right" said Annie looking up at him. Armin looked surpsied to see tears coming out of her eyes, "I should hate him for what he did, he almost killed the one I love and yet why am I crying over him" she said trying to wipe away her tears. Armin quickly kneeled down and the two of them hugged.

"Sorry to walk in on the moment" said a male voice behind them. The two of them looked to see Star with the beast still on his shoulder. "What your feeling is normal Annie, try to focus on the good times you had with him, don't think of him in his last moments" he said looking serious.

"Thanks Star, you think you can take care of his body, it doesn't seem right to leave it here" said Annie looking at her fathers body.

"Sure" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body, a bright blue light shined on his back as he walked over to the body. When the light stopped Excalibur in its holder appeared. He took out the sword, pressed down on the lighting strike symbol while the switch was on R. He then stabbed the sword in the body making it vanish as a bright blue light shined on it.

After he placed Excalibur back in its holder after pressing down on the lighting strike symbol.

As Armin helped Annie up he remembered something, "How did the negations go" he asked?

"Turns out there were still members of the eldian resistance in the country, some people in the Milary actually questioned the higher ups about the truth involving paradis island, their gonna work together to spread the word out to the rest of the country, but there's still one thing to take care of here" said Star as he started walking back to the entrance of the city.

That night in the yard outside the military headquarters, the ones who were at the meeting stood in front of Marley military higher ups, William Tybur was there aswell and they all had their hands tied behind their back.

"For the crimes against humanity you have all been sentenced to death" said Ren.

"This is a big mistake, are you really okay with them still having the power of the founding Titan, they can still send all those collosal titans onto the world" said William looking afraid.

"Actually that gives me an idea, Historia with your permission I'll take down the walls and give the titans in them the cure" said Star.

"You can actually take down the walls, but then again after seeing everything you've done I shouldn't be surprised" said Hanji.

"That will be alright Star, it's time for the people to have their freedom so they can see the outside world" said Historia.

William then glared at Star and the beast that was standing next to him, "You, are you really okay with what you've done today, all the deaths you caused, if the eldians aren't devils you sure sure act like a demon" he said making Guts and Casca look angry.

"Can we not shut this guy is up" said Casca looking annoyed.

"You sure you want those to be your last words" said Star taking out Excalibur as the bright blue light covered his body, "I don't see myself as a demon" he said pressing down on the lighting strike symbol making the blade go wide and bright blue, "I'm a protector" he said sending a bright blue slash at William and the commanders. When the slash hit them their body's vanished.

"I'm glad he's on our side" said Ren looking at Ular as Star pressed down on the lighting strike symbol and placed Excalibur back in its holder.

The next day Star, Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Guts and Casca stood next to their ship. Some of the new Marley military were loading crates onto the ship. There were other ships in the harbor aswell after Star had repaired the damages his beast dealt to them. The wall in front of the harbor was fully taken down so everyone in the city could enjoy the sight fo the ocean.

"There's some food in there for your trip back, something tells me you don't have it back on paradis island" said Ular who was now wearing a new military jacket. He was put in charge of the city's military under Star and Rens recommendation.

"I'm sure some of the people will want to celebrate tonight" said Hanji.

"Will just have to make sure they keep it down" said Levi with annoyed look on his face.

"They deserve to have fun after yesterday" said Casca smiling.

"If you don't mind some of eldians in this country want to go to paradis island now that they know the truth" said Ren.

"Of course, if we're going to use your technology it would be nice to have some help from the people who can understand it" said Erwin.

"Thank you for your help in the battle, it was nice meeting you" said Star who was wearing his cloak but kept his hood down. Ren smiled and stretched out his right hand.

"Thank you Star, this war had been going on from before my dad was even born, thank you for putting an end to it" he said smiling. The two of them shook hands. After Star walked onto the ship with Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Guts and Casca.

The six stood at the back of the ship watching as the land of Marley got further and further away.

"Looks like I was right" said Erwin smiling.

"Right about what" said Star looking at him confused.

Erwin continued to smile as he answered him, "With you leading us we succeeded".

"He's got a point, well done commander Star" said Levi smiling. Guts and Casca laughed from the way Levi called Star.

"Don't get used to calling me that, there's only a few more things I need to take care of before I leave, now go on, celebrate with your comrades" said Star smiling as he headed to the front of the ship.

That night a celebration took place in the cargo hold. Luckily after seeing the food in the crates Sasha didn't act all mad, but she did snap when someone tried to take some of the food she was sharing with Connie. In the cafeteria Hanji walked in to see Levi sititng at one of the tables drinking some of the tea that was given to them. "Gotta say this stuff is better then the stuff we have back at home" said Levi as Hanji sat across from him.

"You not going to enjoy the celebration" said Hanji smiling.

"No, but having a cop of tea with a long time comrade sounds nicer" he said passing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Levi" said Hanji taking a drink from her cup when she noticed Levi looking like he was thinking of something, "You look like you got something on your mind" she asked?

"After we get back, I'm gonna ask the members of my squad for who wants to go with Star when he leaves with his group" he said drinking from his cup of tea.

Meanwhile Star stood at the front of the ship with his hood up as he looked towards at the night sky, "I wonder what world I'll go to next" he thought.


	18. Final part: A Goodbye Gift

**Final Part: A Goodbye Gift**

"So why are we all being brought out here again" asked Hanji as Stars group continued to lead them towards the small wall near the ocean. The rest of the scout regiment were with them along with most of the people of paradis island. During the time they were in Marley the news that Stars group would be leaving soon had spread everywhere and that today he wanted to show the scouts something he made for the people before he left. So the people were allowed to go see it with them.

"He wanted to leave behind a goodbye gift for everyone before we left" said Casca who was in civilian clothes like the rest of the group.

"Does that guy ever take a break, I mean he and Eren only took down the walls yesterday" said Jean.

During the day before Star had gone with Eren to each wall. They got around quick thanks to Drag who flew them to each one. Eren had used the power of the founding titan to get the titans in the walls to move. Stars group with all 3 regiments evacuated each district while it happenned. When the walls had fallen Star had flown to each collosal Titan with the cure he used on Connie's mother. At the end of the day they spoke with one of the people, a woman named Resha from the group of titans that made wall sina, she spoke up for everyone and told them that king Fritz had callled for all the collosal titans to stand at certain points of the island.

The next thing they remembered was darkness until the day they were freed. Star had told them how the peace king Fritz made with Marley ended up not being true since the wall was breached. The people were saddened that all the years they missed trying to protect their people were for nothing, but Erwin told them the truth saying that the past they were told was a lie and would like to know the truth. Resha along with a good few of the others admitted they would gladly share the truth about their people and what happened a hundred years ago. Some of the people turned out to be teachers including Resha.

Though some the people who made the walls surrounding the districts we're sent to Trost district to deal with what happenned, what they remember unlike the others was that they were walking around in their city one day until they remember nothing but darkness like the others. They were forced to form the walls around the districts. Connie's mother was still at the howpital there and helped them deal with them getting over it.

"Well you remember him saying that sleep is only a past time for him right" said Isidoro.

"Did he tell any of you when your going to leave" asked Connie?

"I guess someone should ask him when we see him" said Serpico when they reached the small wall. They all walked to the other side and the scouts looked surprised to see a harbor fully built. There were three spaces stretching out to the water, one of the spaces held the ship they had used to get to Marley.

"He built this in only one night" said Erwin.

"It's not as impressive as the time he rebuilt a whole kingdom" said Puck as more people started to look at the harbor and the ocean.

"I could have added more stuff for them but what need would they have for it" said Star getting everyone's attention. They all looked to see him standing in front of the wall, he was wearing his black and blue cloak with his hood down, "Come on take a look" he said looking back at the wall. The scouts and some of the people looked at the wall, they looked even more surprised then when they all looked at the harbor.

On top of the wall engraved in giant letters was "FOR THOSE WHO DIED FOR FREEDOM". Engraved on most of wall were hundreds of names. The scouts looked at the wall recognizing some of the names on the wall.

"Levi look" said Hanji poiniting out some names on the wall. Levi looked and he looked to see the names of his last squad.

Levi smiled as he remembered them, "Your sacrifice wasn't in vain comrades" he thought.

Eren and Mikasa stood together. The two of them were holding hands as they looked at Erens parents names on the wall. Their names were together. The two of them looked to see Annie looking upset as she held an arm around Armin who was crying with his hand covering his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong" said Eren as he and Mikasa walked over to them.

Armin didn't say anything but Annie nodded her head at the wall. The two of them looked at the wall going down the list of names, the two of looked for a moment surprised, but the two of them looked down releasing why Armin was sad. His parents names were up there along with his grandfathers. Not far away from them Sasha was holding Connie close after he saw some the family he had lost because of the beast Titan.

Star stood behind everyone with the members of his group, he looked as some of the people had sad looks on their faces, most of them were family's who had lost loved ones in the past who were members of the scouts. Some people were pointing at the wall feeling happy they had this to remember the people who had died so they could have the freedom they have today.

"It's nice that you did this for them" said Casca.

"The war had been going on for so long, these people deserve to have something to remember the people who died because of it" said Star with a serious look on his face.

"When do we leave exactly" asked Serpico making the rest of the group look at him for an answer?

"We leave tommorrow, make sure not leave anything behind" said Star answering them. The gorup then went back to looking at the wall.

The next morning inside Trost district Hanji walked into the scout commanders office at the military headquarters, "Excuse me Erwin" she said opening the door. She looked surprised to see several boxes containing books, Erwin was standing at his desk holding his scout jacket.

"Uh Hanji, shouldn't you be getting ready to leave, will be going to the ocean soo, to say goodbye to Stars group" said Erwin placing his scout jacket in a box that was on his desk.

"So your resigning" asked Hanji looking calm?

"Yes, now that our land is free theres hardly any need for the scout regiment, Nile was nice enough let Marlo to rejoin the military police along with a few others who have the same opinion as me, but there will still be a need for the scouts" said Erwin.

"Do you know what you'll do next" she asked?

"Resha has set up a school in a town not far from the district, I asked her if she would let met teach there with her, she was very happy for some reason that I would be joining her, it will be nice to share my fathers theory without having to worry someone will kill me" said Erwin smiling.

"Well that's good to hear" said Hanji smiling remembering how it was easy for Erwin to talk with Resha since they were the same age. Well luckily Resha was that age when she turned into a Titan to help make the wall.

"So was there anyone who's joining Stars group on their journey" asked Erwin looking serious.

"Well actually" said Hanji when they heard a knocking at the opened door. The two of them turned to look to see Levi.

"Hanji, Stars gorup are leaving in the next few minutes" he said.

"Alright looks like its time to go, what about the others" she asked walking towards the door with Erwin following her.

"Their all packed and ready to go" said Levi as the three of them walked outside.

At the ocean Star stood on top of the wall looking towards the ocean. The people of paradis island had now named the wall the remember wall. He then heard footsteps to his left. There used to be stairs on the other side of the wall facing the ocean, now they were located on the other side after Star had put the names on the wall.

He looked to his left and smiled, "I suppose their the ones coming with us" he asked turning towards the others?

"Looks like it, by the way you can't get them to say no to it either" said Guts smiling.

"It's alright" said Star making the other members of the group look surpsied remembering how he almost left them behind in their world, "I've realised that it's nice to have people to travel with" he said making them smile.

"I hope I speak for the others when I say I don't regret joining you" said Shiricke when Ivalera flew next to her.

"I agree" she said.

"Don't worry Shiricke your opinion is the same as the others" said Casca.

"Indeed, If we knew that other worlds you were going to were going to be like this on we would want to join you in helping them even more" said Farnese.

"Well then, you sure you all want to go" said Star looking at the people who were standing next to his group.

"I don't see why not" said Levi. Standing with him was Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha. They were all out of their scout gear and were wearing their civilian clothes. They were all carrying one bag and their odm gear was on.

"Since my last research turned out to be something evil, I would like to research what else is out there" said Hanji smiling at the idea.

"I'm surprised your joining us Levi" said Star looking at him.

"The woman has gotten herself almost killed many times in the scouts, someone's gotta make sure she doesn't get herself killed" said Levi with a serious look on his face.

"Uh Cmon I know you would miss me when I left" said Hanji smiling.

Star then looked over at Connie and Sasha, "Do I even need to ask why you want to come along" he asked mostly looking at Sasha?

"Uh come on, of course I want to help other worlds, but it would be nice to see what the different kind of foods they offer" said Sasha trying to stay calm at the idea.

Connie smiled after seeing his girlfriends reaction to the question, "The idea sounded good to me and she wanted to go" he said.

"Does your mother know if your going, if you mind me asking" said Star looking serious.

"She was surprised at first, but then she told me she Understood since the time I choose to join the scouts instead of the MPs" said Connie smiling when he remmerbed how his mother approved of the idea.

"Star" said Eren getting his attention, "We chose to go because we want to help people, plus it's thanks to you that I can live a full life with those I care about" he said smiling at Mikasa who smiled back at him.

"Plus you did say you would perform me and Erens wedding" said Mikasa with a serious look on her face while Stars group laughed when they remembered that conversation.

"You got it" said Star smiling after controlling his laughter.

"I thought this as an opportunity to start something new, try to do some good and Armin wanted to see what else is out there" said Annie.

"Star would it be alright if I actually write about our experience in each world" asked Armin.

"Of course" said Star nodding when their was more sound of footsteps. They all looked behind them to see Erwin standing with Mobilit, Nile, Zackley, Pixis, Hannes, Ymir, Historia and Jean.

"So I guess this is is goodbye" said Pixis.

"Yes, it was great meeting you all" said Star.

"We should be the ones thanking you" said Zackley, "It's thanks to you that we have freedom and our people are united" he said.

"By the way it looks like a crowd of people have come to say farewell" said Erwin pointing towards the land. Star walked to the edge of the wall with the members of the group to see a large crowd waving.

There were shouts of "Goodbye, take care, thanks for saving us" the people who used to be collosal titans were at the front of the crowd and were yelling, "Thanks for freeing us".

"They sure know how to do a send off" said Serpico while Isidoro and Isma were waving goodbye.

Ymir and Historia walked over to their former squad members, "You know it's a shame your going to miss me becoming co Queen" said Ymir smiling while Historia blushed.

"Wait you two are already engaged" said Sasha.

"No as Queen I actually have to be the one to propose" said Historia.

Jean walked over to where Eren and Mikasa were standing, "You better make sure not to anything crazy, you suicidal maniac" said Jean with a serious look on his face.

Eren just smiled as he held his hand out, "Well you better take care of yourself, horse face" he said. Jean just smiled and the two of them shook hands. It was their own way of saying goodbye.

Mobilit walked over to Hanji and Levi, "Its been great working with you section commander, I'll make sure your research is shared with the people" he said.

"Thanks Mobilit, but make sure to focus on your own life aswell" said Hanji.

"Do you know who's going to be in charge of the scout regiment now" asked Levi?

"Actually I was made the new commander this morning after Erwin resigned" said Mobilit smiling.

"He actually made me a captain since I'll be staying" said Jean surprising his former squad mates.

"Well there aren't that many senior members left so it wasn't much of a choice for you to be made captain" siad Ymir making the others laugh while Jean looked annoyed.

"Okay after that it's time for us to go" said Star standing in front of his group when two people ran up the steps almost falling over.

"What are you two doing up here" said Nile surprised to see Marlo and Hitch.

"I'm sorry commander but we wanted to say goodbye in person" said Marlo looking over at Star, "Thank you for trusting us" he said saluting and so did Hitch.

"Thank you for helping us when we needed your help" said Star giving a salute aswell, the current and new members of his group gave the salute aswell. The people in front of them gave the salute also. The light covered Stars head and a bright blue light shined in his right hand. Stars group recogonsied the sword that had created the portal to the world of worlds. Star pulled out the sword revealing the bright blue blade, he walked to the edge of the wall facing the ocean. He swung the blade at ground, sending a bright blue slash down and a black portal surrounded by a bright blue line appeared above it.

"Do you plan for us to jump into that" said Levi as Star placed the word back in its holder.

"Will be fine" said Star placing the holder at his left side, "Will be falling for a while, but with me will have a safe landing" he said making it sound calm.

"Hey there's somehting I've been wondering" said Connie making the others look at him, "Do we have a name for our group" he asked?

"It would be nice to have a name" said Armin.

"If I remember correctly you told William Tybur you saw yourself as a protector" said Casca looking at Star who nodded, "Maybe we can have our name relate to that" she asked?

"That's a great idea" said Isma smiling.

"Sure, how about the Protecters" said Star and the others nodded agreeing with the idea.

"Makes sense given what our objective is" said Hanji.

"Alright then, now with that we ca, AHHHH" said Star as he was about to walk to the edge when he suddenly screamed in pain clutching his chest.

"Star" they all said concerned rushing over to him.

"Is he alright" asked Historia looking concerned?

"This is the first time I've seen him in pain" said Puck.

"It's a first for all of us" said Farnese.

"Could it be from all the power he's been using recently" said Shiricke looking concerned.

"Maybe we should take a break" said Isma with the same look on her face.

"Everyone it's okay I'm alright" said Star getting back up.

"Are you sure you can't stay another day to rest" said Pixis.

"No the pains gone now" said Star holding his hand over his chest, "Still though what was that" he thought and because of the light the others couldn't see the worried look on his face.

"Still though you need rest" said Casca.

"I'll be fine, but to stop your worrying the world were in after the next one will take a break, is that okay" said Star looking at his group.

"If he's fine then I guess it's okay to go" said Levi looking calm.

"You still shouldn't push yourself to much, it might have the cause for the pain" said Shiricke.

"There was a time I used my power for a good few days in a row and I never felt any pain, I'm almost sure the pain wasn't the powers fault" said Star sounding serious. He then looked towards the others, "Goodbye Everyone, maybe will meet again someday, now woohoo" he said jumping into portal.

"Well lets go" said Isidoro jumping in with Isma. Guts, Casca, Farnese, Serpico, Shiricke, Puck and Ivalera went in after them.

"Well if he saids he's alright then we should be fine, this should be fun" said Hanji smiling as she jumped into portal.

Levi sighed before jumping into the portal after her.

"Hopefully he was right about the landing being safe" said Connie looking worried. He then felt someone hold his hand and looked to see it was Sasha smiling at him. The two of them nodded, they then yelled before jumping into the portal.

Armin and Annie jumped in together aswell.

Eren and Mikasa stood at the edge of the wall looking down at the portal, the two of them looked at each other before Eren held out his right hand, "You ready" he asked?

Mikasa held his hand, "Yes" she said looking determined and nodded. Eren nodded aswell with a determined look on his face and the two of them jumped into the portal.

Historia, Ymir, Jean, Erwin, Nile, Marlo, Hitch, Pixis and Zackley stood at the edge of the wall looking down at they portal after seeing the now named group, the Protecters vanish.

"Goodbye everyone and good luck" thought Historia with a smile on her face. The others standing next to her smiled aswell as they watched the portal vanish and the people that had helped them gain their freeom had now left.

 **Authors note:** So ends part 2 of A Star protects series. Thanks again to everyone who shows their support. In the last part I gave a hint of what would be next. But this time Im giving two hints.

It had seven books, but 8 movies. A woman in it once spoke these words, "Always the tone of surprise".

The story will be based off what happenned in the movies and the woman will be a core part to the story.


End file.
